For the Ones You Love
by TorringMay
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi's lives had gone separate ways. Now Shuichi has returned to Japan to face his past while his older sister and her band help both he and Eiri find their way back to each other again. OC and of course Yuki x Shuichi
1. Chapter 1

She played several chords on her guitar, the phone cradled between her shoulder and her left ear.

"Daddy you know I would never do that." A thought came to her as she listened to herself talk. At twenty-seven she was probably well beyond calling him daddy, but it had always felt right.

"No. no not at all. I would just really like to know." She frowned at her husband as he made a hand motion stating she was talking too much for to long, and more important he felt like he was being neglected.

"I promise daddy, I would never do that. I am quite certain that he has gone on and made a life of his own. Still I would like to know." Her pick was hurdled at her husband who was now doing everything in his power to make her laugh. Oh how she love this man. She was going to kill him when she got off the phone though.

"Shindo." The word rolled off her tongue as she looked up at her husband. A look of shock and surprise crossed his face and all his silliness left at once. He knew how important that one word was to his love.

Several minutes later she hung up the phone and laid back on her bed, her guitar resting across her stomach.

"He told you?" She felt the bed shift and looked up are her husband a small smile turning the corners of her lips as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah he did." She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. So long she had waited for that one piece of information.

A finger ran up the inside of her arm, causing her to smile up at her husband. "So, what are you going to do?"

A huge smile crossed her face. "Call Peg."

"Peg? Wait? What?" He looked at her confused as she sat back up catching her guitar before it hit the floor and reaching for the phone again.

"Hey Peg, it me." She smiled and winked at the man she loved giving a fake frown when he rolled his eyes at her. "I finally got it…..Shindo."

The bells on the coffee shop door jingled behind him as he walked out the door. Pushing his long black locks out of his face he began trudging for home. If he was able to get to the noon bus he might get a few hours sleep before his shift at the club started.

He never thought he could be so tired, but as he looked at his reflection in the store front window while waiting on the bus, he could see how much life was taking its toll. It had been stupid of him not to have moved his funds before he left, but he was not about to let that psycho Seguchi know where he was. He was certain that the producer had enough power to watch over his account and would be able to tell where the money had been transferred to.

He heaved a sigh and stepped onto the grimy bus dropping into the first empty seat. With out paying much attention he watched the down town area fade to give way to the less savory portion of town. Who would have ever thought he would have sunk so low. He was a millionaire by right, a rock star loved by so many in Japan, but this wasn't Japan, and no one in California thankfully knew who he was. That was what he wanted.

He sighed again and exited the bus at his stop. With shoulders slumped he made his way to the dingy apartment complex where he lived. He looked up as he entered the parking lot to see three of the complexes punks smoking something at the far end of the parking lot. Of course most everyone that lived here were punks. He quickened his steps as he noticed one of the punks push himself off the car he had been sitting on. He was aware of the steps coming up behind him, and walked a little faster.

"Where you heading to in such a hurry gook?" came a sneer just before he was jerked off his feet. "Hey I'm talking to you."

He stared up into a pair of dark brown eyes that radiated hate. "Just going home," he stammered out quietly.

"Ahh the gooky is going home," mocked another one snarling mincingly. "I aint seen no docks around here for you to paddle your way back home."

He took a breath and tried to squirm free of the grip they had on him. "Ahh look boys, the gooky wants to get away." The man lowered his face so close to his own he could feel his breath. "This is our hood and if you're gonna be here you're gonna have to pay."

"I don't have any money," he replied honestly, albeit scared.

"Hear that boys, gooky aint got no money, guess he'll have to pay up another way."

Suddenly he found himself forced over the hood of a car his face pinned down against the rusted paint. There was a tug at his pants and he suddenly understood what they meant to do. He started struggling to get away when punch landed painfully against his ribs knocking the air out of him. As he gasped for breath against the pain, stars burst before his eyes as one of his assailants brought their knee up between his legs, knocking all the fight out of him. Tear started to well in his eyes as he felt a tug at his jeans again.

_Oh god, please not again._

"What!" She looked down at the receiver in her hand. "Wait say that again." She still couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Here? In Cali? Are you sure?" She raced down the stairs to find her husband. She knew she should be happy but something just didn't feel right. "What do you mean it's not a good thing? If he is here then I can see him." As she rounded the corner to the 'music room' she waved her hand for her husband to come to her. Normally he would have ignored her, but the look of urgency plus the vigorous nodding to the other person on the phone had him worried. He abandon his place at the piano and walked over to her just as she hung up.

"I have a little brother." He could se the tears welling up in her Amherst eyes. "He lives here in LA"

"We don't exactly live in LA" he stated but was stopped from further comment by her dirty look.

"He is living in the ghettos," a single tear ran down her face. "We have to do something."

"Ok hunnie, ok" he said pulling her into his arms. "Did you get an address?"

"Yeah." She nodded to emphasize as she drew back to look up at his bright green eyes. "Peg emailed it." She took several deep breaths still staring at him, "I don't know how to explain it but I feel like something is really…wrong."

He cocked one of his fine arched black brows at this statement and took in the look on her face. A weight suddenly fell in his stomach. For some reason he knew she was right. He grabbed her chin and placed a quick kiss on her lips before hurrying to the den where the computer was. With in moments he had the address mapped out. 

"If we leave now, we can be there about 12:30 if there isn't traffic."

"This is California, there is always traffic." She gave him a you're-being-dense look before heading to the garage.

"Then I guess we better go." He grabbed his keys off the kitchen counter and almost ran to the car. His wife's sense of urgency had leaked over to him, but no one could blame him. When ever she got these feelings they were almost always right.

"Looky here boys, the gook is wearing a button fly. What's the matter afraid of getting it caught?"

Tears fell from his eyes to the car hood where his head was still pinned. He felt the last button give way and the brush of cool air on his exposed skin.

"Ahh look it here boys the gook has boxers." The thug leaned over his body so his mouth was near his ear. "I would have figured you for a whitey-tighty." Vicious laughter

burst from all three as he felt hands at the waist of his boxer waiting to pull them down.

_I have been through this before I can do it again,_ he thought to himself. But a nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that then he had someone to protect, someone to love, now he had no one, he was alone.

A blur of black swept over the top of his head and he felt the grip on him loosen.

"What the hell, stupid bit…" the statement was never finished. There was a sudden impact next to him as one of the thugs went head first into the car next to him.

Arms wrapped around his waist picking him up slightly to pull him away from the car. A tug around his ankles pulled his jeans back around his waist as the arms wrapped around him again.

Unsure of what was going on he began to struggle to get away, when a soft female voice whispered in his ear. "It's ok Shuichi I have you." Something about the voice was comforting as he relaxed back into the woman's body finally taking in the scene before him.

One of the thugs, the one who met the car head first, was laying unconscious on the ground. The other two looked like they had been hit by a truck. Between Shuichi and the mystery woman was a man, he would guess about six foot three, with long black hair. He couldn't tell much more other than that since the man had his back to him.

"Man this is our hood," one of the thugs snarled, "Don't you know who you're messing with?"

"No, I don't nor do I much care," said the black haired man in a rather arrogant tone, reminding Shuichi of someone else.

"Man, who do you think you are," said the other punk making a threatening hand gesture.

"Toby Cyprus," Shuichi got the sudden impression the man was smiling. He then realized the look on the thugs faces as they gave him a look over. Both suddenly went pale, glanced at each other and took off running.

"You scared them away." Shuichi felt the woman's chuckle since she still held them. Those arms that were wrapped around Shuichi now turned him so he was looking at her. His jaw dropped as he stared at the woman in front of him. She was his height, which wasn't really that tall, with black hair that framed Amherst eyes, the same color as his.

"Who are you?" he asked yet some how already knowing the answer.

"Rio 'Shindo' Cyprus," she said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters, nor do I own Mustang or Porsche

"Shindo?" Shuichi shook his head and returned to staring at the woman. She was obviously a few years older than he was, the slightest sign of laugh lines forming around her Amherst eyes that were smiling at him.

"Yes Shuichi, my last name is Shindo."

"Well her maiden name any way." Shuichi tore his gaze away from the woman to stare at the man that was approaching him. He felt almost breathless as he looked the man over. The guy was wearing tight black jeans and a black button up shirt that only had half the buttons fastened. Beautiful bright green eyes were staring at the woman standing next to Shuichi a grin on his face. In a word the man was gorgeous.

"Shuichi," Rio said drawing his attention back to her, "This is my husband Toby." She placed a finger under his chin, a smile bighting her whole face, "and I am your sister."

Shuichi knew she was telling the truth but he still felt his jaw dropping. "H-how?"

"We'll worry about that part later, right now we need to get you out of here." She gazed around a look of disgust crossing her pretty features. "Where is your apartment? We need to get your stuff."

"Rio," her husband said in an almost warning tone. "You promised…"

"I am not leaving my little brother to live in this rat infested hell whole!" Rio shrieked grabbing Shuichi in a protective hug. Her husband opened his mouth as if he was going to argue but shook his head and sighed.

"Ok kiddo where is your pad?" Shuichi cocked his head to one side trying to figure out what he was just asked. He once again found himself wishing he had paid more attention in English class.

"I'm not sure he understood you," Rio commented seeing the look of confusion on her brother's face.

"Then ask him in Japanese." Rio scowled at her husband sticking her tongue out at him.

"My apartment?" Shuichi asked tentatively.

Rio smiled at him again, "Yes where is it?" She slowed her words down just a touch hoping he would catch more of what she said. Shuichi pointed towards his front door and slowly pulled away from his sisters welcome embrace.

He unlocked the door and blushed terribly at the little hovel he called home the last six months. There wasn't much in the way of furniture, just a small table and a bed. He had both dirty and clean clothes strewn across the floor. On the small kitchen counter was a keyboard surrounded by dirty paper plates and take out boxes.

Rio stepped into the small apartment and instead of frowning at Shuichi as he expected she turned on her husband. Shuichi couldn't make out most of the words she was screeching at the man but he caught an "I told you" and a "he is not staying here." The whole while this was going on the man had his hands out in front of him trying to fend off his wife's verbal onslaught while telling her ok repeatedly.

When she was finally done ripping her husband over the coals she turned to smile a Shuichi, the soft gentle tone back in her voice. "Shuichi do you have a suitcase for your stuff?"

Shuichi bit his bottom lip taking a moment to remember what a suit case was and then headed to the small closet to pull out his suitcase and duffle bag. He dropped his back pack on the bed and sat next to it, not sure what his sister was wanting him to do next.

"Well then" Rio bounced over to the suitcase and threw it open, then immediately started stuffing every thing of Shuichi's in it. Shuichi watched her energetic motions for several minutes before timidly interrupting her.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing your stuff silly" she said stopping long enough to tousle his hair. "You are coming to live with us." This was delivered with a brilliant smile as she slammed the now over flowing suitcase shut. She sat on it bouncing up and down a few times till she had it shut and smiled at up at her husband. "You can take it now," she said with a silly smirk on her face. Toby rolled his eyes at her and gave her a fake frown before cautiously taking the bulging piece of luggage.

"Any thing else that needs to go with you?" Shuichi looked around in a dazed state of shock before nodding his head no. He watched as his sister bounced through the apartment one last time, grabbing a stray jacket she had missed and shoved it into the duffle bag before grabbing it up. "Let's go then," she said taking Shuichi's hand in hers and pulling him up. He grabbed his back pack and allowed her to pull him out to their car.

Shuichi stood with his jaw dropping to the ground again. How had anyone missed the entrance of this beautiful Mustang pulling into the parking lot? The latest model in silver and black, it was truly a thing of beauty. Toby smiled at him as he took Shuichi's back pack placing it in the trunk with his other belongings. "Nice isn't it?"

Shuichi nodded his head yes. He crawled into the back seat taking in the smell of new leather letting it surround him. He was a bit surprised when his sister climbed into the back seat as well. Toby gave her an odd look but shut the passenger door before heading to the driver's side.

"Shuichi," Rio said gentle clasping one of his hands in both of hers, "Are you ok?"

Shuichi looked at his sister seeing the concern on her face breaking the dam of shock as the past hours events came back at him in full force. Shuichi collapsed against his sisters shoulder crying. Tremendous sobs wracked his small body as the days events drugged up the memories of his previous assault.

Rio pulled him to her whispering gently in his ear telling him it was ok and to just cry until it was all out. She looked up at her husband who kept glancing at them from the rear view mirror a small frown playing on both of their lips. They were both fairly certain that today's events were the least of Shuichi's problems.

Toby gripped the steering wheel watching his knuckles turn white wishing he had given those three more of a beating than he had. Granted, Rio had kicked the one in the face before he had barley managed to get around the car, but it was still plain what they had intended. He slammed his hand against the steering wheel, making his wife glance up at him. He felt her reach up and run a hand along his shoulder before settling back with Shuichi. The kid was now just issuing soft sobs and Toby could see he was no longer clinging desperately to Rio, but rather leaning against her instead. He sighed making eye contact with his wife once again through the mirror, glad that they had rushed out of the house when they did.

As the speed of the car slowed down, Shuichi opened his eyes to see where they were. His eye proceeded to get larger as he looked at the homes they were passing. They were huge, beautifully landscaped, magazine quality homes. Shuichi watched as the garage door to the home on there left opened. Within moments Toby was pulling the car into the garage and opening the door for them. Rio crawled out of the back seat and held out her hand to him. He took it and let her pull him out of the car and led him inside.

The garage led into a kitchen, while not small it didn't seem as large as one would have expected based on the size of the house. Rio flipped on the light to brighten a very large living room. Shuichi stood in awe as he looked around. The room had a huge fireplace to the left, large plush sofas and chairs made a comfortable square in the middle and the back wall was floor to ceiling windows that gave a perfect view of the ocean.

"Come on Shuichi," Rio said with a smirk, "I'll show you to your room." Shuichi nodded and followed her to the right where there was a set of staircases. One headed up to where Rio was going, and another headed down to the lower floor. Shuichi followed her up the stairs amazed at how big his sister's home was. She took a left at the stairs but stopped and pointed to an open door. "That's the main _guest_ bathroom, for those not staying here. You have your own though." Shuichi took a second to make sure he understood what she said then nodded to her. She then opened a door that lead to a hotel style room. It like the rest of the house was huge, at least as far as he was concerned. There was a sitting area separate from the bed that had a matching dresser and night stand.

"Will it be ok?" Rio asked. Shuichi shock his head vigorously his eyes shining bright. Rio chuckled seeing herself in the young man. "Your bathroom is in there," she said pointing towards an open door, "You should find everything you need there." Shuichi looked into the bathroom and smiled back at his sister.

"Thank you Rio." He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and desperately wanted to throw himself into her arms again, but then that was one of the things that had drove others away from him. He didn't have to though, Rio had closed the space between them and wrapped her arms gently around him.

"Shuichi I am here when ever you need me." She lightly kissed his temple and ran her fingers through his hair. "Why don't you take a shower hun while I get dinner? I'll see if we have anything clean for you to change into."

"I have clothes in my luggage." Shuichi offered shyly.

"That stuff from your apartment?" Rio snorted, "There is no way I am letting you wear any of that till it's been fumigated and cleaned."

Shuichi furrowed his brow trying to figure out what his sister had just said. He was certain he didn't know what several of the words she had used meant.

"Listen Shuichi, those need to be washed." He nodded to her. "We may need to buy you new stuff."

"But I don't have any money." Suddenly his face was masked in shock "Work!"

A snort came from the door as Toby brought up the over loaded suite case. "You are not going to work."

"But..."

Toby crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. Shuichi took a deep breath blocking out the memory of someone else.

"Listen kid, you're my little brother which means I get to take care of you now."

Shuichi opened his mouth to argue but Toby arched a black brow up looking rather intimidating as he watched Shuichi.

"Where do you work Shuichi so we can call and tell them you aren't coming in."

"Ever," added Toby.

"The Blue Palms."

Both of Toby's brows were raised now and Rio had a frown on her face. "Shuichi that place is a dive, why were you working there."

"What is a dive?"

Rio sighed hugging her younger sibling a little closer. "Tell you what Shu, you stay here with us, learn English from a tutor and help me with my work, in return Toby and I will take care of what ever you need."

Shuichi took several minutes to answer, but nodded his head in agreement.

"Why don't you take that shower hun." Rio gave him another kiss on the temple and headed to the door with he husband.

"Rio," Shuichi called shyly, "Would it be ok not to say my name Shu."

Rio looked at him for several minutes, those bright Amherst eyes boring into his soul, before answering. "Sure Shuichi, but I'm going to end up shorting it some way."

With that she walked out the door to find him a change of clothes.

"What do you think?" Rio asked her husband as they entered the kitchen.

Toby stretched and ran his hands through his hair. "I'm going to guess you mean over all?"

"Yeah."

"I think the kid is screwed up and I don't think it has anything to do with this afternoon." Toby leaned against the kitchen bar staring at his wife as she scanned through the fridge.

Shutting the fridge Rio turned and looked at him, her face filled with concern. "That's what I am afraid of, and other than a few minor phrases I don't remember enough Japanese to talk to him."

"We can always see if Kenji will translate," Toby suggested.

Rio thought about it for a minute but shook her head, "I don't think so, he seems really shy."

"True."

"Toby, I don't think that he has always been that way. I think something or someone hurt the kid."

"My guess Rio would be a boyfriend." Rio looked into her husbands eyes a smile tugging at her lips.

"You noticed that to did you."

"Uh, yeah," he said rolling his eyes.

Rio really grinned now. "We have nothing to eat here, I think I'm going to run get some sushi, I think maybe a little taste of home might do him some good." Rio grabbed the keys to her Porsche and headed to the garage.

"Hey what about me?" cried Toby.

"I'll take care of you tonight," with a flirtatious wink she let the door clothes behind her.

Rio had not been gone long when Toby's cell went off. "'Ello"

"Toby I forget to grab clothes for Shuichi can you ransack the stuff Cody left and see if anything there will work."

"You want to deprive the kid by making him wear my brother's stuff?" Toby teased as he headed up the stairs.

"Well he sure isn't going to fit anything of your stuff, and I think he may take objection to mine."

Toby opened the door to his brothers room rummaging threw his stuff till he found something that he was sure Shuichi would be able to wear. As he approached Shuichi's room he could hear the shower still running so he laid the clothes on the bed for him before heading to the den.

Something was up with this kiddo and he was going to hit up the World Wide Web to see what he could find.

Shuichi let the hot water wash away the days events allowing him to relax and think straight. He was still having troubles believing he had an older sister. Not so much that Rio was his sister, she looked to much like him not to be related, but that his dad, well at least he figured it was his dad, had another child. He was hoping he could sit and talk with Rio about that. How could he have grown up not knowing about her?

Then there was Toby. Shuichi sighed and put his face in the water spray. Toby reminded him so much of Yuki. Not in the way he looked, but in his mannerisms, and Eiri Yuki was not someone Shuichi wanted to remember. Tears once more welled in his eyes but he willed them away. He had shed far too many tears for that man, and he was tired of it. He decided six months ago he was finished shedding tears for him. Though there was something familiar about Toby, something he couldn't quite place.

Viciously he scrubbed his hair and rinsed it out, noticing briefly how there was a very evident line between his real hair color and the dye job he had done shortly after reaching the states.

He toweled himself off and headed back into his new bedroom. There on the bed were the promised clothing, a pair of blue jeans and a white long sleeve tee-shirt. The clothes were too big for him but they would do for now. After rolling up pants legs and shirt sleeves he headed out to see if he could find Rio.

The lights were on in the living room and kitchen but there was no sign of his sister. He noticed that there was another room off the living room and started towards it, hearing the familiar sound of compute keys clicking. He glanced in to see Toby working on the computer, his back to Shuichi. Quietly he tip toed away hoping not to disturb his brother-in-law. Shuichi suddenly stopped in his tracks. He had a brother-in-law, and actual brother-in-law. He rubbed the back of his head letting that thought sink in. As the thought actually registered Shuichi's eyes landed on the other set of stairs, the ones that lead down to the bottom floor.

Glancing back at the room where Toby was he head for the steps. The lights were off on the lower floor so Shuichi couldn't make out much when he got to the bottom. Once he found the light switch though his jaw made its way to the floor. The stairs ended at a landing that had three doors, one to the right and left, and one that looked like a bathroom straight ahead. Shuichi had hit the lights that lit the room to the right. He could almost feel himself drooling as he stared at a beautiful black baby grand piano. Once he walked into the room he saw a large synthesizer, even larger than the one Seguchi played. There were numerous guitars along one wall and a case he guessed to be a violin. There was even a set of those electronic drum things.

As his eyes traveled the room they landed on his biggest shock of the day. There hanging from the wall were gold, platinum and diamond record awards. Not just one, but half a dozen, and in the center was a large poster featuring one of the best known bands from America. Shuichi found his knees giving out as he stared up at the life size image of his sister and brother-in-law, along with the three other members of the band.

"Anime"

Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters, nor do I own Mustang or Porsche

Shuichi couldn't believe it, yet there it was staring him in the face. He shook his head in disbelief. How could he have not recognized the two members of one of his favorite bands. Even Yuki had liked them, well he was the one that introduced Shuichi to them.

"I see you found our music room."

Shuichi tilted his head back to look at Toby. "Music room?"

"Yeah, the people next door didn't like us playing in the garage."

Shuichi screwed up his face for a minute, "Garage?"

"Where the cars go."

"Ahh, garage," he rolled the word out of his mouth. "They don't like music?" he asked turning to face Toby, still kneeling on the floor.

Toby gracefully sank down to sit cross legged in front of him. "Not the type we play."

Shuichi snorted. He couldn't imagine anyone not liking Anime. "Have you heard of Anime?" Toby asked. Shuichi excitedly shook his head yes. In a flurry he began to tell the bands lead singer just how great he thought Anime was. His exuberance was cut short by Toby's odd look.

"Um, Shuichi, I'm really sorry but I don't speak Japanese."

Shuichi blushed darkly realizing that he had inadvertently changed back to his native tongue. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Don't be sorry Shuichi, it's who you are. Tell you what, you learn English and I will learn Japanese. Deal?"

Shuichi smiled brightly and shook his head. Without thinking he flung himself at his brother-in-law hugging him. Toby laughed as he hugged Shuichi back. Shuichi suddenly pulled away realizing what he had done.

"I'm sorry Toby."

Toby cocked his head to the side looking at Shuichi through his dark lashes. "Sorry? What are you sorry for?"

"I should not have done that."

Toby continued to stare at Shuichi a perplexed look on his face. He was curious as to why the kid would think something like a simple hug was wrong. He didn't get the impression that Shuichi had meant anything other than gratitude, so his apology made no sense.

"Don't worry about it kid, I do live with your sister, I'm use to it." Toby stood and ruffled Shuichi's hair before heading back to the stairs. "Your sister should be home with diner soon. Do you like sushi?"

Shuichi's eyes lit up. "Hia, uh yes. Yes very much." Shuichi followed Toby back up stair, still not sure what to make of the whole situation. He was still trying to reconcile the fact that he had a sister. It was just so amazing and wonderful, yet he felt sad that he was just now learning about her. He sighed and shook his head as he reached the upper landing, lost in his thoughts.

"Hey now, my sushi isn't that bad."

Shuichi looked up at his sister trying to figure out what she was talking about, upon seeing her grin he knew he was being teased.

Dinner was wonderful. Shuichi was appreciative for the small taste of Japan, and the sushi was more like Japanese sushi than the few cheap types he had picked up over the months. The conversation with his sister and her husband was entertaining too. Shuichi didn't grasp all of it, but it was obvious that teasing was a big part of their relationship. As was laughter, a lot of laughter. Shuichi had not laughed and smiled as much in the past six months as he had tonight.

He gave a sigh of contentment as he took the sweats and tee-shirt from Toby and made his way to his on room. Maybe things were finally starting to go right in his life. Maybe coming to America wasn't such a bad idea after all. Everything he had been through the past few months was worth it now that he had someone to care about, and that seemed to care about him. Shuichi was still a little nervous about letting anyone get close to him after his past relationship, but then Rio and Toby were family, they were different.

A soft knock came from the door. Rio smiled at him as she stood there with a teddy bear. "Chi hun, I wanted to give you this," she handed him a white teddy bear that was sporting a big black bow tie. "I thought maybe you might like the company." Shuichi momentarily had a flash of a certain brunet with shining blue eyes that often was accompanied by a pink bunny. He reached out for the bear unaware of the smile that had stolen its way to his face.

"Thank you, thank you thank you." Rio pulled him into a hug and kissed him on the temple before heading back to her room. "See you in the morning Chi."

"Chi huh." It wasn't a bad nickname. He shut the door and looked back at his bed. He gave the bear a tight squeeze before climbing into bed. Maybe coming to America wasn't a bad idea, not a bad idea at all.

"Rio?"

Rio had just shut their bedroom door. "Yeah hun?"

"How do you feel about taking Shuichi shopping tomorrow?" Toby had already gotten in bed and was now watching his wife over the top of his book.

"I don't have a problem with that, but why do you want me to take him?" Rio tossed the boot she had just taken off into the corner, noticing that she had similar house keeping skills to her brother. She would probably have clothes strewn ever where as well if Toby weren't the neat freak he was.

"I think there is a lot more to your brother and his situation."

"What are you planning on doing" the other boot landed next to its mate as Rio pulled her shirt off.

"I want to get Kenji and Peg over here." Toby put his book down on his night stand so he could concentrate on talking to Rio. He knew how protective she was of family and he didn't want to make her upset by wording something wrong. "Rio, I did a web search on your brother and got a massive amount of hits. Problem is most are in Japanese, which I can't read."

"So you are going to get them to help I take." Rio shrugged into her night shirt and buttoned it up. "Not a bad idea, especially with the bit of a language barrier we have."

She crawled into bed and snuggled up to Toby laying her head against his chest. "I still think he is going to be a bit shy around strangers though."

"Perhaps, but then again he does know who Anime is and with Kenji being the base player."

"How do you find out he knows about Anime?"

"He found the music room, seemed a bit shocked too." A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I think perhaps once he gets over the initial shock of meeting Kenji he might lighten up."

"Hopefully. It will help that both he and Peg know Japanese." Rio forcefully blew her bangs out of her face, more from frustration than anything. "I really wish I had paid more attention when I took my Japanese classes."

"Oh, that reminds me. I promised Shuichi that I would learn Japanese if he learned English."

"Not a bad idea." Toby watched as his wife got that far away look of hers.

"What s it hunnie?"

"I don't know. I just think that it is important that we both learn Japanese and quickly. Not just for Chi's sake either." Rio felt her husband tense for a minute than relax.

"Why do I get the impression that we are headed for Japan soon." Rio hit him in the stomach before rolling over to give him a clear view of her back. Toby reached up and turned off the light before draping an arm over his wife. "I didn't say that was a bad thing."

"Come on Chi hurry up, we are going shopping." Shuichi watched his sister spring around the kitchen as she made her third latte. He kind of wondered though how much of the liquid was actually in the cup after he had watched her put a number of heaping spoonfuls of sugar in to the cup first.

"Shopping?" he inquired before shoveling the last bit of cereal in his mouth.

"Well you defiantly need new clothes. I was thinking of burning your other things, they stink." Shuichi blushed at this knowing she was right. "And we need to stop by Sonya's to do something about your hair. " She noticed Shuichi's eyes getting larger at that comment and quickly reassured him. "Don't worry she does all of Anime's hair. I would drag her on tour with us if she would let me."

Shuichi had barley put his bowl in the sink when Rio grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door, barley giving him time to yell good bye to Toby who was watching the whole incident with amusement.

Shuichi had not paid attention to the other vehicles in the garage when they had arrived yesterday put now found himself drooling once again. There was a solid black Porsche, two massive motorcycles that had custom paint jobs and Mercedes SUV, also in black.

"You like black?"

"Rio followed her brother's gaze over their vehicles then smiled. "Yeah we do. Guess I never thought about it though." She immediately headed for her Porsche dropping into the drivers seat as Shuichi went around to the drivers side. On the way though he noticed her license plate."

"Ryouko?" He asked as he shut the door.

Rio smiled as she waited for the garage door to open. Yeah that's me real name. Ryouko Sato. My mom married my step-dad when I was five. He is the only father I have ever known." Rio bit her lip as she pulled out of the driveway. "Chi can I ask a favor?"

"Favor? I don't know what that means."

"Umm well," she let out a small sigh. "Shuichi is your dad married?"

"Hai, umm yes."

Rio Chuckled. "I know what hia means." Shuichi's cheeks turned pink but he nodded. "Tell me, how would your mom feel if she knew about me."

Shuichi was about to tell her that his mom would think it was great, but stopped to actually think. "She would be sad," he said after several minutes.

"That is what I figured." Rio was silent for a few minutes as she merged onto the freeway. A she began to speak again she choose her word with care. "I don't want to make your mom sad, or your dad." She took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I think it would be best just to say we are related and not say we are sister and brother."

She glanced over at Shuichi who was clearly contemplating her words. They had almost reached the mall when he spoke again. "I think I understand. I don't want to make my parents sad, but…"

Rio pulled into a parking spot then turned to face him waiting for him to finish.

"Rio, won't people know? We look the same."

A huge smile turned her pretty lips as she laughed quietly. "Yeah they will notice. That is why saying we are related would be best."

Shuichi thought about it while he watched his sister pull her hair back with a bandana, placing glasses on her face. He was a little startled at how different it made her look.

"Don't worry, someone is still bound to recognize me." There was a hint of exasperation in her voice. Shuichi understood though. There had been a number of times he had gone out with friends and family when fans had recognized him and annoyed him to no end.

Shuichi found shopping with his sister to be quite a bit of fun. The first store they had entered the sales manager recognized her immediately, but more due to the fact that she seemed to shop there a lot. She ran around the store grabbing all sorts of clothes she thought Shuichi would look good in then shoved him into a changing room to try them all on, demanding that he come out and model each outfit. Some she would wrinkle her nose up at, others would get the so-so and she would let him decide and then there were the ones that she would absolutely love and bounce around him happily proclaim it was a keeper. The ones he loved the most though were the ones that she really disliked and scrunched her face up making all sort of horrid noises, bringing a laugh from him each time.

They made their purchase and left with several bags before heading to the next shop. While the sales people weren't as friendly, Shuichi pretty much got a repeat performance from his sister. He was truly shocked by the amount of energy she had, and that she was keeping up with him. He also found that he couldn't help but keep smiling.

"Ok shoes next then a bite to eat before we see Sonya." They walked into a rather dimly lit store Rio seeming to wait for something. Shuichi didn't have to wait for long to see what. A girl with black, purple and pink hair pulled into pigtails on either side of her head, came bounding up to give Rio a hug.

"About time you came to see me, gees Ri" The girl let go of Rio and looked Shuichi over. "Well I recognize Cody's clothes but not the guy wearing them." Shuichi was well aware of the flirtation in her voice as she said this.

Rio chuckled. "Shuichi this is one of my band mate's cousin, Lacy. Lacy this is my friend Shuichi."

"Friend?" Lacy looked Shuichi over again then looked Rio over. "Hah, more like brother."

Rio chuckled again but didn't deny it. "We need shoes girly, this is a shopping trip."

"Well you're at the right place," she said turning so the hoop in her eyebrow glittered in the dim light. "What are you after?"

Rio let Lacy lead with Shuichi following. "Well he needs sneaker of some kind for sure, and a pair of boots, both heeled and flat." Rio stopped rubbing the back of her head in obvious contemplation. Shuichi was struck by the similar mannerism to his own. "Oh anything else you might think he would look good in."

Lacy gave a half smirk once again looking Shuichi over. He really felt like she was sizing him up to see where to take a bite. Rio sat on the bench next to Shuichi, lacing her fingers through his, well aware that Lacy was making him uncomfortable.

Rio watched lacy make her way to the back of the store. "Shuichi do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her?" Shuichi looked at his sister puzzled.

"That you prefer guys." Shuichi gasped not breaking eye contact with his sister. He wasn't sure if she was joking or if she knew. "Chi," she whispered leaning so her nose touched his. "You know my bands drummer and guitarist?" Shuichi nodded his affirmation. "They have been together for the past four years." She lightly kissed his forehead before drawing away.

Shuichi let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding and shyly smiled at his sister. His smile turned to a grimace as he saw Lacy returning. She had numerous boxes pilled on a cart.

An hour later, Shuichi followed Rio to the car loading the many bags and boxes into the trunk and back seat. He still could not fathom the amount of money Rio had just spent. He had been so concerned about funds the past few months that spend like this was rather unfathomable.

"What do you want for lunch Chi?"

"Hamburgers," Shuichi exclaimed in delight.

Shuichi sat looking at his sister through his long bangs while he stirred his strawberry milkshake. "Rio." The black haired vixen snapped out of her own thought to look into the Amherst eyes that mirrored her own. "Does it bother you?"

Rio's brows came together trying to figure out what Shuichi was talking about. She had been thinking about the conversation she had with her husband that morning. She truly hoped that he and their friends had come up with something.

"Chi what about you would possibly bother me?"

"My liking guys," he said in a mere whisper.

"No Chi it doesn't bother me. Does it bother you that I'm married?"

Shuichi scrunched his face. "No of course not."

"Well then." Rio grabbed the burger that had just been placed in front of her, taking a bite while smiling at him, glad to see her smile returned.

"Oh I can't believe what you did to this beautiful hair. Store bought dyes should be outlawed." Rio's hairstylist had been ranting to Shuichi for the past ten minutes as she had run her fingers through his over grown locks, then she had pulled him to the back to wash it all the while continuing her triad. "Well Rio, just what are you wanting me to do to him?"

Rio walked around her brother, who was now sitting in the stylist chair anxiously awaiting what they were planning for him.

"What do you think of a cross between Kenji and Takken?"

The stylist walked around him much as Rio had just done, occasionally pulling a few locks up to examine them. Rio had in the mean time taken a seat next to them watching her friend and sending Shuichi reassuring smile.

"I think that could work, but the color?" There was a great deal of disgust in her voice as Sonya ran her hands throw Shuichi's hair again.

"I think black would be best, maybe more on the side of a blue black."

Sonya continued to play with his hair, twirling the longer lengths around her fingers. "What about deep black with red highlights?"

"With his purple eyes?" Rio had not meant the words to sound so sharp, but she had noticed Shuichi's sudden intake of breath and the way his eye immediately went to the floor.

"True, guess the bluish black would be best."

Sonya walked away to get the dye ready, leaving Rio to reassure her younger sibling. "Shuichi if you rather not…"

"No, no I want to. Please just not red."

"Oh no, red would look awful on you with your skin and eyes. I don't know what she was thinking." Rio winked at him as Sonya came back.

Sonya was definitely good at what she did. Though sitting for so long had almost done Shuichi in he now looked at his reflection with a smile. He once again looked like a rock star. The imitation Ryuichi Sakuma was gone giving Shuichi a look all his own. She had cut it so that he didn't have to do much for it to look good, and while it was still longer than he had worn it in Bad Luck, it was not so long as to bug him.

"All he needs now is to get his ears pierced and you have yourself a rock star." Sonya was still fluffing the ends of his hair, apparently please with her styling efforts.

Shuichi grabbed his earlobes and looked at his sister.

"Only if you want to," she said standing from her chair.

"Hia," he replied bouncing out of his chair to follow her.

An hour later finally found them heading home as Shuichi admired the two Amherst studs winking at him from his earlobes. Rio couldn't help but match the smile he wore on his face. She was just hoping that what waited at home would not rob him of it.

Rio wasn't so much concerned with Kenji. He was, truth be told, the back bone and big brother of their band. He was their peace keeper, and was rather empathetic to how others felt. It was his wife, their manager that had Rio nervous. Peg was very business minded. When she wanted something she got it, and nothing was going to get in her way, if it did, heaven help everyone.

"Chi, I think I forgot to tell you, Kenji our base player is coming over for dinner tonight as is his wife Peg." She glanced quickly to see what his response was, but he only nodded, still watching how the light sparkles off his earrings. She chuckled before continuing. "Peg can be a bit over bearing. She kind of forgets to stop being our manager, and bosses everyone around."

"Does she have guns?" Rio glanced at him to see if he was teasing and raised an eyebrow when she realized he was being very serious.

"Um no. Peg doesn't need a gun to get what she wants." There rode for several more minutes before curiosity got the better of her. "Why did you ask if she had guns?"

"The only manager from America I know always has guns."

"That must be frightening," she replied absently, wondering what sort of psycho her brother had met. She did seem to recall a rumor of a manger who toted a gun, but she really couldn't remember anything else about the rumor. She would have to ask Peg about that one.

The rest of the drive consisted mainly of Shuichi trying his best to ask question about her band, with Rio in turn trying to answer using words Shuichi knew. She really needed to get him an English tutor.

As they turned onto their street Rio could see Kenji's car blocking her driveway. "Why that pain in the…" She pulled up to the red Ferrari and laid her hand on the horn. Shuichi covered his ears and she continued to slam her hand down on the steering wheel a snarl on her lips. It wasn't long before a tall black haired man came out the front door.

"Let me guess, that was your request that I move my car?"

"What was your first clue," snapped Rio after her window was down.

"I don't know, maybe your continuous lack of regard for you neighbors?"

Rio's scowl deepened as the man headed to the Ferrari taking an extraordinary long time to get in it. When the offending car was out of Rio's way, she squealed her tire driving into the garage.

"What an ass. I'm so going to hit him."

"That is Kenji right?" Shuichi inquired looking to his sister for confirmation.

"It is till I get my hands on him."

"Then what are you going to do to him?"

Rio let out a shriek as Kenji suddenly appeared in her car window. "Jerk," she yelled punching him. He only laughed stepping back so she could exit the car to give him another punch to the shoulder. She then grabbed several bags and shoved them into Kenji's hands before he could retaliate. He headed towards to door to the house as Shuichi and Rio brought in the rest of their shopping treasures.

"Shuichi this baka in Kenji," Rio said as she passed Kenji who was now holding the door open for them."

"Nice to meet you," Shuichi replied.

"The honor is all mine," Kenji replied in Japanese. Shuichi stopped and stared at him for a minute bring a smile to the man's face. "Unlike your sister who was busy writing songs in class, I actually paid attention. That and private tutors."

Kenji followed Rio and Shuichi up to his room where they deposited his new acquisitions.

"You better half said dinner should be ready in a half an hour," Kenji said before leaving the two of them to put Shuichi's belongings away.

"Sorry Chi, I should have warned you Kenji spoke Japanese. His wife Peg does too."

"Oh it's not a problem, it just started me."

"Startled," Rio said with a soft chuckle hugging Shuichi. "Think that's everything," she said handing him the last hoodie to hang up.

Shuichi looked at his now full closet astonished that it was now full.

"Come on kiddo, let find the others." Shuichi let himself be led down the stairs to an outside deck where Toby was sitting with Kenji and a woman he assumed was Peg.

He smiled as Toby stared at him, obviously surprised by the transformation. Shuichi had changed into one of his new outfits at the first store since the borrowed clothing had fit so poorly. That paired with the new haircut had really changed the way he looked.

Rio reintroduced him to Kenji and his wife Peg. It was apparent that Kenji was at least half Japanese. While he was not as tall as Toby he was still rather tall. His light brown eyes danced with laughter and seemed to stand out against his tanned skin. Peg was not much taller then Rio or himself, a shoulder length brunet with dark green eyes. Something about the way she looked Shuichi over reminded him of Touma Seguchi.

"How are you liking America Shuichi," Peg asked before taking a drink of her wine.

"Good now," he said glancing at Rio who was now leaning against Toby.

"It must have been hard leaving Japan."

Shuichi swallowed. Was this what Rio had been worried abut. A look at her confirmed his suspicions, Rio was scowling at Peg. Either Peg was oblivious to the look or was ignoring it. Shuichi was more inclined to believe the later.

"Leaving wasn't that hard."

"But to leave Bad Luck behind.

Shuichi's gasp was audible to all, as all eye turned to him.

"Bad Luck?" Rio wasn't sure who she was asking, or what she was asking about. She looked from Shuichi to Peg, trying to get some notion of what they were talking about.

"Bad Luck is Shuichi's band." Kenji's soft base cut through the tension as Shuichi slowly sunk into on of the patio chairs.

"Bad Luck," Peg added, "wasn't just any band, they were one of the top Japanese bands."

Rio looked at her brother for confirmation. The sight she saw though tore at her heart. Her brother was sitting there with tears flowing freely down his face, and a terrifingly painful look on his face.

Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism is welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters, nor do I own Mustang or Porsche

------------------------------------

Rio immediately went to his side wrapping an arm around him while shooting her friend and manager a dirty look. Peg looked around to see that both Toby and her own husband were looking none to pleased with her before she gave a shrug.

Kenji himself was a little shocked at Shuichi's response. He was fairly certain from the younger man's reaction that leaving Bad Luck had been extremely difficult. That lead him to the second question he had wanted to ask Shuichi, but seeing this display of emotion stilled his tongue.

"Shuichi," Toby said kneeling down in front of his brother-in-law, "we didn't mean to say anything to hurt you. We were just a little surprised to learn you were in a band." Shuichi looked up at him wiping tears off his face with his shirt sleeve. Toby thought now might be a good time for one of those little white lies. "You know us being in a band, we were all excited to hear about yours." He ended with a smile.

Kenji immediately picked up on Toby's strain of thought. "Yeah, we couldn't believe anyone related to Rio could sing. Boy did you surprise us."

"Hey now," shot Rio as she tossed her band mate a dirty look. "Just because his sister was gifted with the voice of a dieing cat."

Shuichi actually smiled a little as they continued to tease Rio. Kenji even tossed Shuichi a few comments in Japanese that finally had him laughing with the rest of them.

"Fine, fine you all be that way, I'm getting a drink. Chi want anything?"

"A soda please."

Rio nodded and headed inside to the fridge. Kenji got up from his chair and followed her in asking his wife if she wanted more wine. Shuichi was a little uncomfortable being left with only Toby and Peg. He got up and moved closer to Toby watching him grill the steaks on what Shuichi now realized was a barbeque.

Inside though Kenji had caught up with Rio at the fridge. "Sorry about that, I told her to take it easy."

Rio handed Kenji a strawberry soda and grabbed a root beer for herself. "I wish she wasn't quite so bulldogged, but that's what makes her such a good manager."

"I had wanted to ask him about Yuki Eiri, but I don't think that is going to happen."

Rio looked at her base player in confusion, "Yuki Eiri?" 

"I gather from what we found that he is, or was Shuichi's boyfriend. They had a rather high profile relationship, both being in the public eye."

"Yuki Eiri, that sounds familiar." Rio turned the name over in her mind a few times then realization struck. "Eiri Yuki the romance novelist?" Kenji shook his head yes as they started back out to the deck.

The rest of the evening went by with little incident. Most of it was spent trying to decide who the best tutors would be for Shuichi to learn English from as well as Toby and Rio learning Japanese. Shuichi was rather relieved when Kenji and Peg left. He liked Kenji, there was a gentleness about him that made Shuichi feel at ease. His perception of Peg being like Seguchi though had been far too accurate and he determined he really didn't care for her much.

Latter that night Shuichi sat on his bed watching music videos on the TV. He really didn't like the band, or the video that was currently on, but they had said that one of Anime's videos were going to be played and he wanted to see it. He knew he could probably ask Rio or Toby for a copy of all their videos, but after tonight, he was a bit apprehensive to bring up music at all. He felt like he had been caught lying when they had brought up Bad Luck.

It wasn't like he had been trying to hide his past with Bad Luck, it just hurt far too much still to talk about it. The shouting match he had with Hiro the day he left was still as clear in his mind now as it had been the day it happened. Hiro had told him that he hated him, and Shuichi could understand why. Their lives had revolved around Bad Luck and Shuichi had torn the band apart by quitting. He understood Hiro's hate for him, he hated himself for what he had done to the band.

Shuichi was pulled out of his memories by the music video playing on the screen. The music was a lot harder than anything he had ever done, and there was a lot more guitar sound to it, but that was to be expected since Anime had two guitarists. Shuichi watched in amassment. Ryuichi Sakuma had always been his idol, ever since he was a kid, but watching Anime, there was an extreme difference. Ryuichi had a kind of youthful exuberance about him and his performance, everything about Anime though was… mature.

He turned the television off and crawled into bed. He lay there for some time, staring at the ceiling thinking about his life and the different turns it had taken. He turned on his side and pulled his teddy bear closer to him. One thing was for sure, he missed music and wanted it to be a part of his life again. He decided however that he no longer wanted to be like Ryuichi Sakuma, nor did he want to be like Anime. He wanted to be some where in between. More mature but fun. After all that's part of the reason he came to America. To become more mature, he just hoped he was accomplishing it. So far though it sure didn't feel like it.

----------------------------------------------

"So what all did you find out?" Rio had waited till they had gotten to their bedroom before making any inquiries of her husband.

"Other than we need to gag Peg." There was still quit a bit of displeasure in his voice. Rio dropped onto their bed running her hands through her hair in agreement. "Well let see, as you heard, he was the lead singer of a j-pop band called Bad Luck. They had a major hit record with a second that released a month after the band broke up. Both sold over a million copies in the first week."

"Wow that's not bad at all. They must really be good."

"For a j-pop band, yeah they are. Hmm, about seven months ago they had a big news conference to announce their next tour, but instead your little brother announced the break up of the band. From what I read, it sounded like he had not mentioned anything to his band mates prior to."

Rio sat up and looked at her husband a he changed into his pajamas. "I'm beginning to wonder if he is related to another one of our band members." There was a healthy dose of sarcasm delivered with that comment.

"Trust me that crossed our minds too." Toby nodded before sitting down next to his wife. "Musically the only other thing after that announcement was how he just seemed to disappear and the sell of the records."

"Why do I get the distinct impression there is more to this?"

"Because there is. His name is Yuki Eiri, or would it be Eiri Yuki. Can't remember. Anyway he is a romance novelist."

"Yeah I know." Rio cut in, "I have two of his books."

Toby raised an eyebrow at that comment, but continued. "Well they had a rather public relationship. Then, nothing."

"Nothing," Rio said shaking her head, "what do you mean nothing?"

"They were in the news every where one day then it was like the both dropped off the public world."

"In other words there is someone with power controlling the media."

"That was our guess," confirmed Toby shaking his head, "I think there has to be something else, but we couldn't find anything. Peg is going to keep digging though."

Rio stood up and started getting dressed for bed, mulling over everything she had just been told. As she crawled into bed thoughts were coming together. "Hey Toby, did you guys get this Eiri Yuki's address by chance."

"Maybe," he said with a guilty grin.

"Maybe?"

"Well I kind of went through Shuichi's stuff, looking at his passport and id. That is where we got the address. Now if that is where this guy lives I don't know."

"It's a start at least," she commented snuggling into her pillow.

------------------------------------------

"Hello?"

"Takken it's Rio."

The man stared at his cell phone for a minute. "Rio do you know what time it is here? It's one in the morning." He cupped his ear over the phone trying to hear over the club noise.

"Don't give me that like you were sleeping, get out side so you can hear idiot." The man hit his partner and nodded towards the door into the cool night air.

"Ok Rio I'm outside, what is so important that you are calling us on vacation?"

"Is Ten with you?"

"Yeah he is right here. We aren't doing another surprise charity concert are we?"

"No. I need you two to check on someone for me."

The man raised an eyebrow at his partner who was leaning against the club wall staring up at the stars. "Rio, you do know we are in Tokyo right?"

"Oh yes, I am well aware of that. That is where he lives."

A confused look crossed the man's face, drawing his partner's attention. "So who are we going to check on?"

"My brother's boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend."

"Cody has a guy here?" The comment had the other man frowning.

"No, my brother, not Toby's."

"Umm ok, I'm confused."

"Are you two alone?"

"One sec," the man said grabbing his lover's wrist and pulling him to their car. Once inside he hit the speaker phone. "Ok Rio we are both here what is this about _your_ brother."

"My dad finally gave me my real father's last name. Peg was able to find out that I had a brother who recently move to the states. Turns out he left a boyfriend there in Tokyo, but well…"

"You have one of those feelings." Tenchi's voice cut in somberly.

"Yeah I do. I have since last night, can't shake it."

Takken sighed and looked at his boyfriend. "What's the address?"

---------------------------------------

Tenchi pulled into a parking spot and stared up at the apartment complex. "Please tell me he doesn't live on the top floor."

"Nope, fifth." Takken exited the car shaking his shaggy black mane out of his face. "I'm guessing that they have a security system on the building."

"No issue there," replied Tenchi running a hand through his own short black hair a smile playing across his lips. "This way."

"It's a fire escape," Takken commented looking down at the locked door. "Bet it only releases from the inside."

"Hush," Tenchi kissed him quickly and pulled out his wallet. Within moments the door opened.

"How did you…" Takken followed the other man up the stairs glancing back briefly as the door shut.

Tenchi chuckled as they rounded the second set of stairs. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Takken.

"Yeah." Neither one needed to say anything else. Both men tore up the stairs as fast as they could. They slammed through the door and ran down the hall to the apartment number Rio had given them.

Takken rang the bell. He looked at Tenchi who was looking as worried as he felt. He counted to twenty and rang the bell again.

"Man why did Rio have to have one of those feelings." Tenchi hit the little button multiple times ready to curse.

"Do we leave and try later? It is pretty late." No sooner had the words left his mouth than an audible thud came from in the apartment. Tenchi pushed Takken aside so he could get at the door. Within moments he had the lock picked and the door swung open.

"Hello," called Takken in Japanese.

Tenchi stepped into the apartment and headed to the one room that had a light on. His long legs got him there in a few strides. The site before him had him yelling to his boyfriend "Damn it, Takken call an ambulance."

Takken pulled his cell out and immediately hit the emergency quick dial. As he came to the door he found his love kneeling on the floor with a young blonde in his arms. The blonds rolled his head to look through heavily lidded eyes at the man that was now holding him.

Takken gave the woman on the other end of the line the address they were at, noticing a bottle that was on the floor. He picked it up and noticed that the prescription had been filled the day before. "He's trying to OD." Takken said to Tenchi, before turning his attention back to the woman on the phone giving her the information for the prescription.

Takken stood to head towards the door and buzz the medics in when they got there. He was halted by the sound gagging followed by the unmistakable sound of violent vomiting. He scrunched his face up quickly walking away before he to emptied his stomach.

Tenchi wasn't sure what inspired him to stick his finger down the young man's throat, but if there was any way to help save him, Tenchi was willing to try it. He was amazed by the number of pills that spewed from the younger man's mouth. He counted at least twenty-three. The blonde's head rolled back against his shoulder as he peered at Tenchi through thick eyelashes. Tenchi lightly patted his cheek as the blonde shut his eyes. "Stay with me ok. Don't go to sleep." The blonde continued to stare up at him, not really seeing him.

Tenchi heard Takken buzz the paramedics into the building, then the ding of the elevator and finally the sound of the gurney and bags. It was all taking far to long for his liking. Tenchi back out of the way to the only spot he could get to, the shower. He watched as the medic took the young man's vitals. Now that they were there, the medics moved quickly, leaving Tenchi feeling a bit numb as he stood there feeling helpless.

As the medics placed their charge on a gurney, Takken was talking to them. Tenchi made his way to his lover, wanting nothing more then to hold him. He embraced the shorter man holding him tight to his body, as they watched the medics disappear into the elevator.

"I think we better call Rio." Takken said, suddenly felt very tired. He tried three times to dial her number before handing the phone to Tenchi, settling his weight into his lover's embrace.

"Hey this is Tenchi, is Rio there?" Tenchi pulled the phone away from his ear as a very excited voice called for the woman.

"Hello."

"Rio, its Tenchi, is that your brother?"

"Yep," there was amusement in the answer and he could tell she was smiling.

"If he is around you, then you need to go some place where he can't see or hear you."

"Umm, ok. One second." Her confusion was obvious as he heard her open the sliding door that led to her patio. "Alright, what's going on Ten?"

"The guy you sent us to check on, I think he is a touch suicidal?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, maybe because we found him overdosed on like thirty pills."

"Oh my gosh, is he ok."

"I don't know. The paramedics just left. I need a minute to regroup then we will head to the hospital." He ran his free hand through his hair, letting Takken pull away from him. "Rio I'm going to go, I will call you when I know more." Her heard her affirmation and snapped the phone shut. He really wanted to go back into the bathroom and relieve his stomach of its contents, but knew he couldn't.

"You did get the name of the hospital I hope."

Takken nodded his head in his hands. "Are you ok to drive?"

Tenchi nodded leading his lover out of the apartment. He noticed a set of keys sitting next to the door and quickly tried them to make sure that they in fact the keys to the door. The last thing the man needed was to get through this and realize he couldn't get into his home.

------------------------------------------------

Eiri let out a groan as he realized what the beeping sound was that had roused him. Sighing he opened his eyes to take in the sterile environment that surrounded him. How the hell had they found him? He had even made sure that he had seen Tohma earlier that evening so Tohma wouldn't get any ideas to come and check on him. Who the hell had saved him?

"Welcome back to the world of the living."

Eiri snorted as his eyes followed the sound of the voice as he sat up. He truly was not expecting to see the person that was sitting in the chair next to his bed. Ocean blue eyes bore into Eiri's golden gaze.

"What are you doing here Sakuma?" Eiri closed his eyes not wanting to give any emotions away to the singer.

"Well let's see I think it may have something to do with my best friend's boyfriend trying to kill himself." There was no malice, no condemnation, no pity in Ryuichi's voice, just concern.

"He isn't my boyfriend so you have no reason to be here." Eiri was pouring all of his disgust for himself into the words.

"Eiri," something about the singer's voice made Eiri look up at him as the singer stood and walked over to his bed. "Shuichi may not always make the best choices, and right now he is confused, but damn it Eiri, if you kill yourself then you won't be here when he comes back."

Eiri stared at the singer. This was the idiot that always bounced around playing with the stupid stuffed rabbit. No this was the idiot that was pissing him off. "What makes you think Shuichi has anything to do with this," snarled Eiri venomously.

Ryuichi just continued to stare into the golden eyes in front of him. Eiri could try to push him away all he wanted to but Ryuichi wasn't going to budge. Shuichi meant too much to him and he understood all to well what the younger singer was going through.

Eiri closed his eyes again unable to mask the hurt that crossed his face. "He isn't coming back Sukuma."

"And how would you know that." Eiri's eyes opened again to be caught in an ocean of blue. "Eiri give him time, he will come back."

"How do you know?"

"Because," the singer said sighing, "He is too much like me." The singer hung his head and Eiri got the distinct imprecision he was trying to collect himself. It was several minutes before he continued and when he did his voice was barley above a whisper. "Eiri, I know he will come back because I came back. " Ryuichi raised his head and Eiri could see tears rolling down his cheeks, "but when I came back he wasn't there waiting for me."

--------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters

------------------------------------

"What do you mean he wasn't there?" Eiri swallowed hard as he watched the emotions play across the brunette's face.

"When I was eighteen I feel in love, but between things going so fast with Nittle Grasper and our relationship, I got scared. So I ran." Ryuichi fell back into the chair he had occupied earlier resting his head in the palms of his hands. "It took me some time to figure my life out, but once I did I came back." The singer looked up at Eiri wiping tear away as more took their place. "When I got back I found out that he had gone out one night and gotten drunk." The singer shook his head trying to stifle his sob. "He never made it home that night."

Eiri sat there in shock. He had never paid much attention to the band his brother-in-law was in, had never paid attention to its other members. He felt a chill run down his spine as he realized what had been confide to him.

"Sukuma," Eiri didn't get anything else out before the singer stood and smiled at him.

"Yuki-san are you not feeling well?" The brunette bound out of the chair and jumped around the bed, his pink bunny appearing out of no where, "Yuki-san has to get better."

Just as Eiri was beginning to wonder about the singer's sanity, the door to his hospital room burst open. His brother-in-law burst in followed by his sister, both looking rather put out by the whole situation.

"Look Kumagoro, Touma is here to tell Yuki-san to get better too." The brunette gave Eiri a knowing look before departing the room. No Sukuma's wasn't insane, Eiri thought, if anything he was the sanest of all of us.

"Eiri, what is this all about," demanded Touma. Rarely did the president of NG Studio's loose his temper, but the situation with his brother-in-law was pushing him over the edge.

"Is it so hard for you to figure out?" Eiri glared and Touma not really caring what the other blonde said or did. "So do you want to tell me who decided to play my guardian angel this time?"

Eiri could tell that both Touma and Mika were ready to yell at him but they didn't get the chance. Once again the hospital room door opened. Eiri found him self staring at the two men who entered. One about the same height as Eiri himself, with short black hair, that showed off several sliver hoops sparkled from his left ear. His blue eyes had a sharpness that Eiri's usually had, and there were a smattering of freckles across his lightly colored face. The other man had typical Japanese features hidden under a black mop of hair. His light brown eye sparkled with mischief as he glanced around the room a smile pulling at his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Mika snapped at them her hands on her hips.

Takken broke out in a dazzling smile as he answered her question. "We just wanted to make sure that our blonde beauty was recovering ok." He looked pointedly at Eiri and winked.

"You have no right to be here," Mika snarled advancing towards Takken pointing her at him. "This has nothing to do with you." With the last word she poked her finger into Takken's chest.

Tenchi however was having none of it. He pulled his lover behind him staring down at the woman menacingly. "Don't you ever touch my boyfriend." The woman may not understand English, but he was certain his tone alone would get the point across. Not even Eiri's sister could stand the intensity of this man's gaze or word, because she had understood every one of them.

"You have no right to be here," she snapped back in English now that she was out of Tenchi's reach.

"Excuse me, but it wasn't your finger down his throat last night making him puke, thank you."

While Tenchi was dealing with the over protective sister, Takken had been watching Eiri. He watched the blonde blanch at Tenchi's comment. This had gone on long enough, the young man did not need them arguing in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" Takken decided he was just going to ignore the others.

Eiri watched the man approach him, his warm brown eye showing true concern. Eiri dropped his head into his hand. He couldn't believe he had been saved by members of his favorite childhood band.

"What were you doing in his apartment?" Mika barked at Tenchi and Takken.

"Well see, we were told that this really gorgeous blonde living there…"

"Takken!" Tenchi didn't know what his lover was saying, but he knew that seductively flirtatious tone.

Takken let out a sigh, throwing his love one a dirt look over his shoulder. "Ok, we got a call from a friend asking us to check on him, so we did." He finished the statement with a shrug.

Eiri looked up at everyone in the room. "Get out." He said, not making eye contacts with any of them. "Get out!" he yelled when no one moved. He dropped back onto the pillow tossing an arm over his eyes, waiting for the others to leave. Even after the door close he laid there with his eyes shut. Why did hey have to save him.

"Because as much as it hurts and as bad as it feels, it will get better."

Eiri jerked his arm away to stare up at Takken. He was ready to tell the rock star to go to hell when the black haired man put a finger to Eiri's lips.

"Just listen for a moment then I will leave." A snarl was Eiri's only objection. "I know what it is like to feel like everything is so screwed up that nothing will ever fix it. I know what its like to hurt so bad inside you wish you were dead, and yet feel so empty and cold at the same time, I know…" The rock star shook his head then reached down and pulled the sleeve covering his left arm up. The skin was laced with numerous thin scars, but there was one that stood out. It ran from his wrist to his elbow following the veins there.

"It doesn't make anything better. All it does is bring is more sadness and pain." He pulled his sleeve back down to cover the scar, shacking his head slightly. "There going to make you see a therapist, take advantage of it." Takken leaned forward quickly and placed a gentle kiss on Eiri's forehead. "If you need to talk." Takken paced a card in Eiri's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before leaving.

-------------------------------------------

Eiri wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but when he woke his head was throbbing. He groaned and tried to sit up, but found that something was preventing him from doing so. He lifted his head to find Tatsuha sitting with the chair pulled up to the bed so that his head and upper chest were draped over Eiri's stomach. Eiri reached forward and wiped the tear off his younger brother's face. Tatsuha stirred and opened his dark eyes to meet his brother's lighter one. Before he knew what had happened Tatsuha had thrown himself at his brother wrapping his arms around Eiri's neck sobbing uncontrollably.

"Don't you ever do that again Eiri, not ever." Tatsuha's words were broken by the sobs as he clung to his brother. Eiri sighed and wrapped his arms around his brother, returning the hug. _All it does is bring sadness and pain._

"Hey brat, can you let go so I can sit up." Tatsuha let go sitting down next to Eiri. Eiri wiped several more tears from his brother's face. "You look like a mess."

Tatsuha bit his lower lip staring up at his brother for several minutes. "Eiri, I can't loose you, you have no idea what it would do to me."

Eiri pulled his younger sibling into an embrace. He wondered how he could have gotten so consumed in himself that he had not noticed the others who loved him. "You aren't going to Tatsuha. I promise you."

---------------------------------------------

"Good day Ms. Mitchell." Shuichi waved as his tutor drove away. He was surprised that he was enjoying the hour and a half sessions with his tutor. Unlike classes, he found the tutor made learning fun, and she was willing to give Shuichi all the help that he needed.

The past month had been like a dream. He had been picking up English rather quickly. Toby was having Shuichi come with him to see his vocalization coach. He was surprised how just a little bit of coaxing had improved his own ability to sing. Then there was Rio who was teaching him how to play guitar. Despite both their hyperactive tendencies, Rio was very patient teaching him and Shuichi was just as patient in learning. He would never be as good as Hiro, but he wasn't bad either.

He had also gotten comfortable enough with them that he would find himself talking about Bad Luck and it didn't hurt. He had told them all about freezing up at his first concert and how Ryuichi ha to save him, though he did leave them thinking it was purely stage fright. He had told them about the time when he had gotten so hyper on stage he fell into the crowd and security had to rescue him. He even told them about the time he lost his voice when Ryuichi had walked passed him with out saying hi, still leaving out other sensitive parts.

Shuichi knew they were aware that he wasn't telling them something, he had over heard them talking one day, and Toby saying that when he was ready, Shuichi would tell them what ever it was he was hiding. Shuichi had almost run into the room and told them right then and there, but the pain that came with thoughts of the blonde author was still too much.

"You ok Chi?" Shuichi jumped and turned towards Toby.

"Yep," he said with a smile. "I was just thinking about happy I am."

"Well that may change for the next month," Toby said heading for the kitchen. "Want a soda?"

"Please," Shuichi said following. "Why might I not be happy?" Shuichi sat on one of the stools at the kitchen bar.

Toby handed him a strawberry cola and poured himself a glass of wine before answering. "Cause we are about to have a guest inundate our home."

Shuichi stopped with the can halfway to his mouth. "Inundate? Is that good or bad?"

"Well I guess it depends on how much of him you can handle."

"Ok, I'm confused," Shuichi said setting his drink down.

Toby chuckled and tousled Shuichi's hair. "My younger brother Cody is coming to stay for a month."

"Oh." Shuichi said not sure what else to say as he took a drink. "What is your brother like?"

"Loud, very loud…and noisy."

"He is just jealous." Shuichi turned to look at the young man that was entering the kitchen.

"I hope you didn't park in front of Rio's car," Toby said dryly.

"Course not, I blocked you in instead."

"Brat."

Shuichi watched the two brothers tease each other taking the time to look over Cody. His hair was almost as long as Hiro's was but was the same black as Toby's. He also had Toby's green eyes. Other than that though he didn't look that much like Toby. He was not as tall and while still well muscled he was much leaner then Toby.

"So you're Shuichi huh," the young man said turning to face him. "I'm Cody." He held a hand out to Shuichi, who found himself dragged in front of the other man when he took it. Cody spun Shuichi around to look him over. "Dang Toby, he's cute. Can I keep him?"

Shuichi blushed deeply at the comment.

"Sure, you get him away from Rio and you can have him," Toby said winking at Shuichi.

"Over my dead body." All three turned to face Rio as she came up the stairs from the music room.

"Rio," Cody grabbed up his sister-in-law swinger her in a circle.

"Put me down you idiot, do I look like a rag doll." Though her words were aggressive, Rio's tone was playful.

"Rio," Cody said in a whine, "How could you keep such a cute little brother from me?"

Rio narrowed her eyes at him, "Just remember that little brother you are lusting over is now your sibling."

Cody made a disgruntled snort before turning back to Shuichi. "Hey Schuich do you know what ince… ouch!" Cody rubbed his head glaring at Rio.

"Come on you pervert, let's go get your stuff." Toby grabbed his brother's arm leaving no room for argument.

Rio and Shuichi watched them go. Cody reminded Shuichi of another perverted younger brother.

"Hey Chi, don't let him get to you, he is all talk." Shuichi smiled at her and nodded. A look of relief crossed Rio's features. "Cody can be a bit much for most people."

"I have a friend in Japan that is a lot like him." Shuichi crushed his can and tossed it into the recycle container. "Are we working on guitar tonight?"

"Actually I had something else I wanted you to give a try," Rio raised one of her perfectly arched brows an evil glint in her eyes. "If you're up for it."

"Oh bring it," Shuichi said grinning.

"All right then go put on a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt you don't mind ruining."

---------------------------------------------

Eiri ran his finger around the edge of his coffee cup waiting. His glace around the coffee shop again, wondering why he had come so early. He knew neither of them would be here till ten-thirty. It had become their morning ritual since he had made that first call.

Absently his mind wondered back to that day. Touma and Mika had finally left him alone after his stay at the hospital. At first he was glad that they had left, he was enjoying the solitude, but then all the old feelings started to come back. The eerie emptiness of the house, the lack of laughter, the absence of him. Eiri had realized he was slipping back into depression and had made remembered the card he had been given.

Desperation had been the force that had driven him to call the rock star. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, he had not much carried as long as he wasn't alone. Takken and Tenchi had come over immediately. They had kept the conversation surprisingly neutral, allowing Eiri the space he needed.

Some how the three of them had taken to meeting every morning for coffee. Some times both of them came, some times only one of them, but they were always there. He was surprised at how quickly he had become friends with the two rock stars, and even more surprised when he really realized they were friends.

The door to the coffee shop opened giving way to Tenchi's tall form. Eiri smiled at the man as he motioned for his usual drink and took the seat across from Eiri.

"This place is as bad as San Francisco." There was a distinct amount of disgust in his voice.

"Not a city person huh?" Eiri said taking a drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

"You know you really shouldn't smoke those, and no I hate the city." Tenchi thanked the young lady that brought him a drink, sending her a heart melting smile.

"You know that's cruel," Eiri said hiding his smile behind his own drink.

Tenchi snorted, "Takken and I have been here enough she should know he is the only one for me. We don't exactly hide our relationship."

Eiri's golden eyes meet with Tenchi's blue ones holding them for a minute. "Is it hard for you two with the public?"

Tenchi looked down in his cup, contemplating the question. "Not so much any more. It was at first, though it probably helped the sells of our third record." He looked back of at Eiri a devilish smirk on his face. "Course we gave the media what it wanted, and them some." Eiri cocked a golden eyebrow at him. "I should be grateful though, they were so busy trying to get a shot of the two of us kissing, they were missing the real drama taking place." There was a frown on Tenchi's face when he finished.

"What do you mean drama?" Takken had mentioned that his and Tenchi's relationship had some ups and downs, but he had never elaborated.

Tenchi put down his coffee cup and ran a hand through his hair. Those intense blue eye spent several minutes searching Eiri's face before continuing. "Let's just say I'm not a very nice drunk, and Takken's body was showing the proof of that. The dumb idiot wasn't telling anyone though."

Eiri realized that his jaw was hanging open and snapped it shut. Tenchi and Takken seemed to have a great relationship. Never would he have imagined it being an abusive one.

"Our band mate Rio, the one that had us check on you, she decided to stop by one day uninvited. At the time I wasn't home but Takken was. By the time I did get home Toby and Kenji were there." A grin spread across Tenchi's face and he looked back down to his cup. "I don't think I have ever had my ass kicked so bad." By the time he looked back up he was chuckling.

"I'm not sure that I would find it as amusing to have my friends beat me." Eiri said scowling.

"Oh I didn't at the time. I found being dragged off to our ranch in Colorado even worse."

Eiri knit his brows together in confusion. "What is so bad about a ranch?"

"A lot when your body is screaming for nicotine and alcohol and there is neither around and now way to get any. Those three were determined to sober me up. I have been indebted to them ever since."

Eiri rocked his empty coffee cup back and forth in deep thought. Tenchi sat waiting for the other man, knowing he had something important to ask.

"How did you get Takken to come back?"

Tenchi smiled. _So Eiri you do want your little lover back. Hope you're ready to make some changes._

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters

------------------------------------

Shuichi pushed his sweat drenched bangs out of his face, never taking his eyes off his opponent. One of Cody's long legs came around with a hook kick. Shuichi blocked it and took advantage of the hole Cody had left in his defenses to drill him in the ribs. Cody swore and bounced back away from Shuichi, putting his hands up to guard himself.

"Come on girls don't stand there and dance with each other." Rio was standing outside the ring coaching the two. "Chi, speed and agility."

Shuichi nodded, bounced to the left, stepped to the right and throw his kick. Cody easily blocked and the punch that followed, but Shuichi had thrown a right left combination and the second punch landed against the side of Cody's helmet.

"Cody you're getting in to close, use your height to your advantage."

Before Shuichi could even register what happened he found his feet knocked out from under him making him land on his back.

"Sorry Chi. You ok dude?" Cody looked down at him with a smile. This was how all their sparing matches ended.

Shuichi took hold of the hand that was offered him. "One of these days 'dude' I'm going to figure out how you do that." Shuichi wasn't really sure what Cody's fascination with the word dude was, but he used it constantly, much to both Rio and Toby's annoyance.

"Both of you are getting a lot better, though Cody I'm a bit disappointed."

"What!" Cody stared at his sister-in-law in absolute disbelief.

"You have been training for five years, and here is Chi only two weeks in to training and he is nailing you." Rio looked up at the black haired man, her arms crossed, foot tapping.

"Dude, I train like twice a week for an hour, you work with Chi every day for like three."

"And the problem here is?"

"Oh favoritism, favoritism."

Both Rio and Shuichi started laughing at the man's dramatics.

"Get your stuff off and get cleaned up for dinner you two," Rio said heading for the stairs.

Shuichi headed over to the rack where they kept their sparing gear, taking a disinfecting towelette from Cody. He spit his mouth guard into it container before wiping down his headgear.

"You know I hate to admit it, but dude Chi, you really have gotten good."

Shuichi smiled up at Cody a minute before returning to wipe down his gear. "I like doing this, it lets me get out excess energy."

"I think that's why Rio does it too. Keeps her from driving everyone crazy." Cody placed his headgear on the shelf fighting with the Velcro on his foot gear that had decided to be uncooperative. "Dude, you sister is like a small hurricane when she has nothing to focus her energy on, a destructive one at that."

Shuichi laughed at that. "I have had people say the same thing about me. They also say I talk a lot."

Cody raised an eyebrow to that comment. While it was true that once Rio got going it was hard to shut her up, Shuichi was hard just to get going and was more than willing if not thankful to shut up. Cody stood scrutinizing Shuichi for a minute.

The longer Cody stared at him the more the hair on the back of Shuichi's neck stood up.

Cody wasn't even trying to conceal the fact that he was staring, but something about the other man kept Shuichi from telling him off.

"You know it's amazing as much as you are like your sister, I would expect you to rattle on like she does."

Shuichi looked away before quietly replying. "People don't like it when you rattle on." Shuichi sounded completely dejected as he said it, even to hi own ears.

"Well someone does, cause Toby's been married to your sister for nine years."

Shuichi's head snapped up, "Nine years?" He stood there in total awe.

"Yeah, they got married when Toby was nineteen, so Rio would have been eighteen."

Shuichi stood there with his mouth open. His sister had been married for nine years. That seemed like such a long time for someone so young. "They must really love each other."

"Guess so, especially with all the crap they have gone through."

"What do you mean?" Shuichi's brows came together waiting for Cody to respond.

"Dude, you're going to have to ask her about that." Cody put the hand guards he was holding away. "There are some things you have to hear from her."

"Are you two going to get cleaned up for dinner?" Rio stood in the door to their workout room. "You will not come to my table stinking." With that the black haired hurricane spun and marched back up the stairs.

Both Cody and Shuichi rushed for the stairs knowing whoever got to the shower first got the hot water.

---------------------------------------------

Eiri took a long drag from his cigarette refusing to look at the smiling face of NG Studio's president.

"What are you doing here," he asked in a surly tone. He really didn't feel like being social with family.

"I thought I would bring you breakfast." The blond set a box of pastries down on the table making his way to the kitchen.

"What the hell do you think your doing," Eiri snapped seeing Touma head into the kitchen.

"Making coffee."

"The hell you are." Eiri's patience was quickly waning, if he had any to begin with.

"Eiri you can't keep avoiding everyone. I'm worried about you." The blond man continued with the routine of fixing coffee ignoring Eiri's scowl.

Eiri placed his hands on the bar leaning across it. "Why don't you try taking care of your wife and leave me be," he snarled.

Touma's trade mark smile faded as he glared back at Eiri. "Your sister hasn't tried to commit suicide three times in the last eight months." His voice was quiet and even but there was no mistaking the menacing tone to it. "Now sit down, we are having breakfast together."

Eiri sank into one of the chairs at the table glaring at Touma as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it.

"Have you started another book yet?" Touma had plastered that infamous smile back on his face to go with the sugary sweet voice. Eiri broke his gaze from the annoyance that had invaded his house to stare out the window at nothing in particular. "I will take it that is a no." Touma sighed setting a cup and four pills in front of Eiri. "Eiri you have got to do something."

Though he would never tell Touma, Eiri knew he was right. He had tried to write, but all he did was sit there staring at a blank screen for hours. He had even attempted what his therapist suggested and try to write out his feelings, but he couldn't even manage that.

The ring of the phone startled him making him scowl at the piece of machinery.

"Are you expecting a call?" Touma asked innocently.

"No," Eiri said pointedly ignoring the ringing, wishing Touma would stay out of his business." The answering machine picked up as the electronic voice informed them they had reached his number and to leave a message.

"Hey Eiri, it's Takken, you didn't show this morning…"

"Crap," Eiri jumped out of his chair and grabbed the phone. "Takken…yeah sorry, my relations decided to descend on me and make sure I was behaving." Eiri tossed Touma a not to friendly look. "Yeah sure…Ok that's fine….ok, bye."

"Takken?"

Eiri sat back own in his chair grabbing another cigarette. "Yes Takken."

"As in Takken from Anime."

"Yes, that Takken," Eiri said getting annoyed.

The cheery smile was gone again, "What are you doing with him," Touma ground out.

"Nothing since you are here," Touma glared at him. Eiri wonder not for the first time what Touma had against the two band members. Eiri sigh, "I usually meet him and Tenchi for coffee in the morning, ok. Nothing else, just coffee."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like it." Eiri picked his coffee cup and down the hot liquid in a few gulps.

Touma shook his head and stood grabbing his coat. "Eiri, don't forget to take your pills."

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi could hardly contain himself. They were at some big music store, and he was surrounded by interments. There were pianos and guitars, basses and flutes, violins and drums, piccolos and cellos. It was like heaven. He darted this way and that trying to take it all in.

"Dude, you are so Rio's brother." Cody had a huge grin as he watched Shuichi drool over all the different interments.

"But Cody…" Shuichi stopped long enough to stare at him before squealing and taking off to look at a keyboard that had caught his attention.

The owner chuckled as he paced Shuichi who was now trying out the synthesizer in front of him. He was carrying a custom made guitar that Rio had ordered. Shuichi had glanced over and saw the gleam in his sister's eyes and darted over to see what she had gotten. The case fell open to reveal a guitar. Shuichi rolled his eyes when he saw the black paint. He was really going to have to work on getting Rio to experiment with some other colors.

The next moment though Shuichi gasp as Rio pulled the guitar all the way out of the case displaying the beautiful custom artwork on the front of the guitar. There was a huge golden eagle, talons barred as if ready to strike, flying over mountainous scenery.

"Wow he really out did himself didn't he." Rio was staring at the artwork in disbelief. "Who would have thought that idiot could create something so spectacular."

"Who would have thought you would have to commission him to do it." There was a sour sound in Toby's voice as he said it, but it was obvious he was impressed with the artwork as well.

"Who did it?" Shuichi asked shyly.

Rio smiled at him as she held the guitar so he could see it. "My step brother."

"You have a step brother?" Shuichi looked at her in total shock.

"Yeah, but I don't see him much, he lives in Italy."

"Hides you mean."

"Toby." Rio looked up sharply at her husband who sighed in defeat.

"Lance took off to Italy to go to art school, and" she said looking at her husband with a smile, "To avoid getting married."

"Dude, way to drastic if you ask me."

"Cody," Rio said in exasperation, "Do you think for once you might be able to start a sentence without say dude?"

"Umm, yeah I think so," a ting of pink staining his cheeks.

"Thank you. Now Shuichi," Shuichi looked up startled. Rio had not called him by his full name in some time. "Would you like to pick out a guitar?"

Shuichi's eyes got huge, "Would I ever." With that he dashed off to check the selection the store had to offer.

"Hard to believe he had troubles speaking English a month ago." Toby chuckled as he watched Shuichi beam. "I see why his band did so well, he's entrancing." He looked down lovingly at his wife, "It must be a family trait."

Rio narrowed her eyes as she looked up at him. "Flattery, my good sir, will put you in the hospital at the rate your going." Toby just chuckled pulling her into an embrace to nuzzle her neck.

Shuichi came bounding up with his guitar in hand, wrinkling his nose up at the display of affection. "Oh yuck," he said teasing.

"Virgin eyes, virgin eyes," Cody yelled, dramatically covering his eyes.

"Oh shut up you two, there is nothing virgin about either one of you." Cody chuckled and Rio's comment, while Shuichi blushed a deep shade of red.

---------------------------------------------

Eiri yanked the door open, ready to tell which ever family member it was to go to hell. He was a little startled at first to see Takken and Tenchi standing there looking at him.

"Are we early?" Takken looked at Eiri apprehensively.

"No, not at all," he said stepping aside to allow the two men to enter. "I lost track of time and thought you were family coming to check on me again."

"At least they are worried about you." Eiri was about to snap that he rather they not but saw a hint of pain on Takken's face and bit the comment back.

"You sure us coming over isn't a problem," Tenchi inquired. He and Takken had taken special care to keep their meeting until now in a neutral atmosphere so Eiri didn't feel like they were invading into his life.

"No I don't mind." Eiri crushed the cigarette he was smoking and grabbed another from his pack heading to the kitchen. "You guys want something to drink? I only have coffee, water and beer though?"

"Water please," Takken requested as he walked around the front room of the apartment.

"Tenchi?" Eiri called grabbing a glass.

"I'm good Eiri, I don't like water and I sure as hell am not drinking a beer."

Eiri came back with the water for Takken and a beer for himself sitting down on the sofa looking at Tenchi. Takken sat down on the floor below his lover leaning against his legs.

"So Eiri," Takken's warm brown eyes caught the golden ones. "Are you ready to talk yet?"

Eiri sighed and drug his hands through his hair. "I don't even know where to began."

"Why don't you start at the beginning," Tenchi said. "How did you two meet?"

Eiri crushed out his cigarette and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands. "I was having troubles with the last chapter of my book s I decide to go for a walk."

---------------------------------------------

"Hey Chi, what are you doing?"

Shuichi looked over at Cody with a mock expression of horror. "Cody-san are you ill?"

"Cody-san?" Cody wrinkled his nose at Shuichi. "What the hell does that mean."

Shuichi chuckled, "It's one of the ways we address people in Japan."

"Oh," Cody said shacking his head, an odd look on his face, "We just call them by their name."

Shuichi broke out in a fit of laughter. "You are funny Cody."

"Yeah, yeah. So what are you doing?"

"Oh," Shuichi looked down at the notebook in his hand a blush creeping across his face. "writing lyrics."

"Dude, really? Cool I want to see." Cody plopped down onto the bed next to Shuichi, and looked at the page. A frown graced his handsome face. "Chi, I can't read that."

"Good," said Shuichi pulling his book away.

"But Chi," he whined playfully, "I want to know what it says."

Shuichi contemplated Cody for a minute, then looked down at his lyrics thoughtfully. He sighed and put the page down so Cody could see it. "Well this character here," Shuichi said pointing to the first mark on the page, "It says 'you' and this one says 'should,' then this one says 'mind' and this one is 'your own' and this one is 'business.'"

Shuichi watched the man next to him, biting his lip so he wouldn't smile.

"Shuichi!" cried Cody pushing him down onto the bed. "That was just mean," he managed to get out before joining his laughter with Shuichi's. It took them several minutes to get there laughter under control, especially since when ever one of them looked at the other a new bought of laughter would begin.

"Gees, it's been forever since I laughed like that," Shuichi said wiping tears from his face.

"Oh hang around Takken and Tenchi. Those two will have you laughing so hard your sides will hurt."

Shuichi smiled at his friend, "Do you really want to know what it says?"

"Yeah please?" Cody waited anxiously. He could tell that Shuichi was really shy about this, that his lyrics were important to him.

"It's probably not a direct translation but," Shuichi smiled apologetically.

_I see everyone around me who is smiling_

_Trying to fit in and be a part of them_

_Living my life just one more day_

_Hoping that something will happen to take me away_

_Away from this heart ache_

_How long must the tears fall_

_You aren't there to dry them_

_How long must I keep crying_

_You aren't there to comfort me_

_How long must I keep on lying_

_You aren't coming for me_

_I'll keep pretending as the world walks by_

_Praying that some day I will believe my own lies_

_Grabbing at shreds of happiness_

_Clutching at memories long since passed_

_How long must the tears fall_

_You aren't there to dry them_

_How long must I keep crying_

_You aren't there to comfort me_

_How long must I keep on lying_

_You aren't coming for me_

"That's as far as I have gotten." Shuichi's voice was quiet as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Cody's green is drew violet ones to them. Shuichi nodded trying not to cry. Cody gently reached out and pulled Shuichi to him. "It's ok to cry Chi," he said stroking Shuichi's black locks. "It's ok to cry over the ones we love."

_---------------------------------------------_

The door shut behind Takken as he carried the pizza's back to the living room. He set them down so he could refill his glass of water, watching Eiri grab another beer. He doubt Eiri realized it, but Takken was keeping close track of how much he was drinking. It was a habit he never broke from when Tenchi used to drink. Tenchi was fine up to his six beer, then things would start to get ugly. He really hoped Eiri wasn't the same way.

As they all settled down with pizza ("Put that crap on my pizza and you sleep on the couch for a week," Takken had snarled when Tenchi had grabbed the hot sauce.) All of which was hot sauce free, they turned back to Eiri.

"So the situation in New York was important I take it." Tenchi asked before taking a bite. Eiri put down his half eaten piece and shook his head.

"When I went back to my sensei's apartment I remember that he had tried to rape me..."

Takken had abruptly stood up. "I'm sorry Eiri but I need to use the restroom." Eiri pointed down the hall giving Tenchi a quizzical look.

Tenchi waited to the door shut before answering. "Takken was raped when he was fourteen."

"Oh, umm, I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Tenchi said watching Eiri. "He can tell you about what happen to him, he just can't listen."

"You seem rather…calm about it."

"The two of us have been through a lot of therapy over it. Beside the asshole is dead, so I can't kill him." Eiri watched the flames burn in the ice blue eyes of the man in front of him. "Believe me if someone else hadn't killed him I would have."

Eiri shock his head understanding. "I killed my sensei, and the other two men with him."

"How old were you?"

Eiri placed his elbows on his knees again clasping his hands together to rest his forehead on them. "Sixteen."

Eiri looked up to see the dower expression on Tenchi's face. "I had suppressed the memories until I went back to the apartment that night." Eiri snorted, Tenchi wasn't sure if it was a chuckle or a sob. He gave Eiri a moment to recollect himself while he went and collected his boyfriend.

"Takken,' he called softly tapping on the bathroom door.

Takken opened the door. "Are we past that part?" His voice was shaky but his eyes told Tenchi he was ok.

"I think so," said the taller man giving him a quick hug. Both made there way back to the couch, Tenchi keeping Takken close to him.

"That night when Shuichi found me in the apartment," Eiri continued as if they had never left, "I had found a gun. I was ready to put it to my head. Then I saw the picture I had taken with that baka."

"Picture?" Takken raised an eyebrow at Eiri, who tossed him his lighter. Tekken looked at the faded image. It was apparent that Eiri had rubbed his finger over it often.

"I take it that he showed up then," Tenchi inquired.

Eiri nodded. "That little baka wouldn't quite, he kept pushing." A faint smile pulled at Eiri's lips. "I didn't know, nor would I have admitted it, but that was what I needed."

"Rarely do we know what we need till after the fact."

"When I came home he was on tour with his band. I managed to catch him after a couple of his closer concerts, but I never attempted to join him. I was too busy with my life." Eiri shock his head and rested it back in his hands. "It's amazing that I kept our lives separate, yet I wanted the benefits of us being together."

"Why did he leave Eiri?" Something about the harshness in Tenchi's voice made him look up at the man. Those ice blue eyes were burning into him, reaching into his soul.

Eiri snorted, "Because I couldn't love him, because I was too consumed with myself, because I hurt him."

"Oh my gosh," Takken said in mock surprise, his lover scowling at him, "Eiri you just described Tenchi."

Eiri's golden eye met brown, then blue, then brown again. Was Takken making fun of him? After watching the pair for a minute he decided not. Then Eiri remembered what Tenchi had said. _Let's just say I'm not a very nice drunk._

"Eiri," Takken stood from the couch and knelt in front of him. "Eiri, did you ever hit him?"

Those gorgeous cinnamon brown eyes searched his. Eiri shut his eyes as the tears fell from them. "I never meant to hurt him." The words where whispered but both Takken and Tenchi had heard them.

Tenchi knelt down beside Eiri and placed his hand on the younger man's leg. "Are you ready to try to get him back?" Eiri looked at Tenchi hopefully. This man had gotten his lover back, maybe, just maybe he could help Eiri get Shuichi back. Slowly Eiri nodded his head.

"Then the first thing you need to do Eiri," Takken's voice was unusually firm as he watched the blonde haired man. "You need to change." Eiri closed his eyes for a few minutes taken in the implication of those words, and then looking at both of them nodded his acceptance.

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

A thank you to Sapphire and her band for letting me use their lyrics…much love girly!!!!!!

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters

---------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Toby mumbled into the phone. "Yeah Tenchi one sec." Toby rolled over and nudged his wife. "Hunnie Tenchi is on the phone."

Rio rubbed her eyes sleepily not bothering to open them as her husband handed her the phone. "Tenchi, am I going to have to kill you?" she muttered into the phone.

"Sorry Rio I know you were sleeping, but I wanted to let you know we weren't going to be able to get calls for a few weeks."

"Huh?" She sat up, the man on the other end of the call having gained her full attention.

"What is it babe?"

"Tenchi what do you mean? Why won't we be able to get a hold of you?"

"Well seems like our friend is ready to make some changes, so Takken and I are going to do for him what you did for me."

Rio dropped back onto her pillow snuggling closer to Toby trying to regain the warmth she had lost. "You think it will work?"

"Honestly I don't know, but we will see. We will be heading to Shirakawa-go. I guess it's a little farm town or something. Takken got us a place off away from everything."

"You find out anything useful for me." Rio waited for her band mate to answer. "Tenchi?"

"I think you need to wait for him to tell you Rio. Having only one perspective on the situation can be dangerous."

Rio sighed, and relented. She knew Tenchi was right, but she was getting a little frustrated that Shuichi hadn't told them anything yet. "Tenchi you guys take care, alright?"

"We will Rio, tell everyone we said hi and we miss you all."

"Liar, only one you ever miss is Takken."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the phone, "Night Rio, love you guys."

"Hugs to both of you." With that she switched the phone off and handed it to her husband.

"So what are those two nutcases up too?" Toby asked after replacing the phone on the charge.

"They are going to try the stunt we pulled with Tenchi, except I think this Eiri Yuki is going willingly, unlike that kicking screaming idiot."

Toby chuckled as he rolled over to bury his face in Rio's hair. "Yeah, but we love the kicking screaming idiot."

"Lord only knows why," Rio chuckled back.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Chi," Cody bound into Shuichi's room as he put away his English books. "Want to go shopping?"

"Shopping? What for?"

"Clothes, shoes, music, whatever strikes your fancy."

"Strikes my fancy?" Shuichi cocked his head telling Cody he had used a phrase Shuichi didn't understand.

"We can go buy whatever you want." Cody jangled his car keys a huge grin on his face. "Come on Chi, I only have three days left. I want to have some fun and the mall is calling."

"Do we get to stop by the arcade?" Shuichi smiled innocently.

"Oh yeah," Cody said dashing down the stairs, Shuichi right behind him.

They almost made it to the front door, before they were stopped. "And just where do you two think you are going?" Kenji's deep base had both young men cringing.

"Dude, Kenji you scared me." Cody smiled at the oldest member of Anime.

"I'm sure I did, being that you two look like your trying to sneak out."

"Kenji we aren't kids," Cody frowned at the snort he got. "We are both twenty-one come on."

"Do you think it would matter if you were fifty-one? Taking off with out telling Toby or Rio that your leaving isn't a good idea." Kenji was now standing directly in from of them arms crossed over his chest as he stared down at them.

"Alright, alright, we should have told them." Cody marched over to the stairs and yelled down at Toby. "Chi and I are headed to the mall for a bit, ok?"

Toby walked out to the base of the steps. "You two going to be home for dinner?"

Cody turned to look at Shuichi shrugging. Shuichi just shrugged back not sure what to say. "Umm, probably not."

"Do either of you need money?"

"I'm good," called Cody smiling at his brother before heading to the door, totally oblivious to Shuichi who was chewing on his lower lip.

Kenji frowned at Cody's back before pulling out his wallet. "Don't argue, I'll get it back from Toby." He handy Shuichi several bills, before pushing him out after Cody. "Call if you guys are going to be after ten."

Shuichi waved his thanks giving Kenji a brilliant grin. Kenji watched the red sports car take off before heading back down stairs. "Hey Toby, is Shuichi lighting up at all?"

"Yeah some. I know he talks to Cody a lot, but Cody hasn't really shared. Why what's up?"

"As much as I have been over here, he still only says hi, bye and the occasional thank you." The base player grabbed his interment and sat down to tune it. "He seems sad, even though he smiles."

Toby leaned against the piano thinking for a minute. "I wish I knew some way to bring him out of his shell. He will talk about his band sometimes when he is really relaxed, but that's about it."

"Wish I could tell you what to do." Toby smiled his appreciation to his friend. "By the way you owe me three hundred bucks," Kenji commented nonchalantly.

"What?"

---------------------------------------------------

"Cody, those are ugly." Shuichi had his eyes squinted as Cody twirled around in a pair of hot pink leather pants. "Those are beyond ugly."

"You're just jealous that they have a pair that fits me and not you."

"Cody, those are girl's pants," shrieked Shuichi.

"Dude, I know."

"That's because he is quire bait." The stupid grin that Cody had been wearing was replaced with a snarl as a growl escaped his lips.

Shuichi turned to see a tall brunette approaching them. He might have been handsome if he hadn't had the look he did on his face. Shuichi had seen that look before on the face of ASK's lead singer.

"Screw yourself David." Cody spat.

"But Cody I much rather screw you. Oh but wait, I did that already." Shuichi really didn't like this person and form the look on Cody's face, neither did he. "Who is your little friend Cody? Your latest fu…"

"He's my brother you idiot." Before Cody could step between them the brunette wrapped his arm around Shuichi pulling the younger man towards him.

Three weeks of constant training with Rio snapped into effect and Shuichi suddenly found the idiot sprawled flat on his back, Shuichi's foot at his throat. "Don't ever touch me," Shuichi growled.

He stepped back as Rio had shown him, ready to take what ever was thrown at him. The man backed off eyeing Shuichi warily, trying to figure out how he had ended up laid out like that.

"Go away David. I don't anything to do with you and neither does he."

David glared at them for several minutes looking to find a way to save face in the situation. "Stupid queers." With that he turned and walked away.

"Dude, Chi! That was amazing." Shuichi began to shack from the adrenalin rush as he stared wide eyed at Cody. Shuichi couldn't believe he had just done that, and to a guy so much bigger than him. He bit his lip for a moment before he smiled, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Cody chuckled at him.

"Cody?"

"Yeah Chi?"

"Those pants are still ugly."

------------------------------------------

"You're joking, right?" Eiri looked around the farmhouse, uncertainty creeping back into his mind. So many times this past week he had wanted to call Tenchi and Takken and tell them it was off, but then he would catch a glimpse of the picture on his lighter.

"Nope," Takken said grinning. "Quaint little place isn't it."

"Quaint," Eiri shot him a look that said he was sure Takken had lost it. "We are thirty minutes from anywhere."

"Exactly," said Tenchi coming up behind him. He looked around the house himself, groaning when he saw the rooms were separated by screens. He silently hoped there was a plentiful supply of cold water for showers, because he was going to need it.

Eiri walked into the smaller room dropping his bag and laptop there looking around briefly before heading back to the main room. Tenchi was dropping his and Takken's luggage off in there room, complaining about his clothes horse boyfriend. Mean while Takken was stocking the kitchen with the food they brought.

Eiri sat down in one of the chairs, pulling out a cigarette he lit it, taking a long drag. Tenchi watched him for a minute before heading to the kitchen. A devious smile crossed his lips before he headed back to Eiri.

"He Eiri can I get one from you," he nodded towards the blonde's pack of cigarettes.

"Yeah but you have to buy me another pack, that's the last one I have." Tenchi reached down a grabbed the almost full pack heading towards the kitchen. "Hey what are you doing," Eiri yelled as Tenchi walked away. He had seen the smile on the drummer's face.

Eiri watched in horror and disbelief as Tenchi feed his pack of cigarettes the garbage disposal.

"No more alcohol, no more nicotine," Tenchi said smiling.

Eiri groaned, wondering what sort off hell he had put himself in.

---------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me buy those pants," Cody said smiling.

"I can't believe you dated that idiot." Shuichi replies, shoving a french-fry in his mouth.

"Trust me," Cody said with a sigh, "You aren't the only one." Cody took several bites of his hamburger watching the people pass by. "Shuichi do you believe in true love?"

Shuichi looked at Cody, who was still looking out at the masses. He took a drink of his strawberry shake contemplating his answer. "I think that some people find true love, but not everybody."

"I come visit Toby and Rio and I really think it can happen, but then I go and see my parent," Cody shuddered.

"Your parents aren't together?" Shuichi looked at him in surprise.

"Oh there together, if you call living in the same house together. They don't care about anyone but themselves, and the bottle they are drinking." Shuichi stared at Cody in shock.

"Didn't Toby tell you?" Shuichi shook his head no. "Our parents are alcoholics, abusive ones."

"Abusive?"

"Yeah, when we were younger they would beat the crap out of Toby and me. We spent more time at Kenji's house then our own. Then there was the day Lance found us."

"Rio's step-brother?"

"Yeah. He had come home late from a party and saw me trying to drag Toby. My dad had beaten Toby up really bad." Cody smashed one of his fries to a pulpy substance. "Lance took us home and Rio's dad called the cops."

"Didn't they do anything?"

"Yeah," Cody snorted, "They took us home."

Shuichi's gaped in disbelief, "after what your father did."

"There wasn't much we could do, it was our word against our parents. My parent's said Toby had gotten into a fight coming home from a friend's."

"And the police believed them?"

"I don't think so, but there really was nothing they could do. Rio's dad helped us out though. He gave us both keys to there house and said we could use the spare room when ever we wanted."

"Is that where you are going back to?"

"Hell no, I have my own place. Toby bought it for me when I was sixteen. I have lived there ever since."

"I thought you had to be eighteen to live on your own."

"My parent's didn't care. They were glad I wasn't around to bother them."

The two sat in silence eating the rest of their meal.

Cody shook his head and smiled a Shuichi, "Chi want to hit up the music store? I want to buy some new CDs." Cody took off without waiting for Shuichi's answer, but he didn't mind, he wanted to buy some of his sister's CDs.

"Hey Cody," Shuichi said getting the other man's attention when he had caught up, "Where do you live."

"Washington," Cody said smiling.

"The country capital?" Shuichi scratched the back of his head knowing he had asked this question to someone before.

"Nope, Washington state. It a ways above California."

"Apples," Shuichi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah," Cody said laughing, "it is know for its apples."

"Why Washington," Shuichi asked picking up several Anime CDs.

"It's where my music scene is."

"Music scene?" Shuichi looked at him questioningly.

"Yep," Cody replied handing Shuichi a CD. One the cover was a picture of green eyes, and the band name, Cypress.

"Cody you have a band?" Shuichi all but yelled.

Cody gave him a brilliant smile. "I did, we broke up, that's our only CD."

"I can't believe you had a band and didn't tell me."

"You never asked."

Shuichi took the CDs to the cash register to pay for them. "So you going to autograph my CD before you leave." Shuichi asked taking the bag from the cashier.

"Only if you sign mine," Cody said holding up a Bad Luck CD.

---------------------------------------------

Eiri pulled the blankets over his head as the sunlight crept across his face. Why had he agreed to this? He wanted a cigarette so bad, but that psycho drummer had taken them. He punched the floor in frustration.

"Oh, you're awake," Takken's voice came from the now open screen. "You getting up today?"

"No!" Eiri snapped burying hi face in his pillow.

"Well lunch will be ready soon if you change your mind." Eiri did nothing more then raise his hand up far enough to give Takken a middle finger. He heard the screen starting to shut before it stopped, "Hey Eiri you might want to shower, you're cute and all but…" With that the guitarist left chuckling.

Eiri punched the floor several more times before pulling himself into a sitting position. He looked around dragging his hands through his hair in utter frustration. He missed his bed, his TV, his car, his beer and mainly his cigarettes. Eiri snarled out his displeasure before heading to the bathroom.

He stepped into the hot water of the shower letting the heat chase away the chill of the house. He scrubbed his skin viciously, attacking the grunge that had built up the last three days while he was sulking in bed. He continued his attack on the grime as he washed his hair aggressively. He cringed as he stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. The chill air of the house bit at his flesh, making him wish he had remembered to bring his clothes with him.

"So Eiri," Tenchi called to him a half smile playing at his lips. "You ready to hit me yet." Golden eyes met Tenchi's blue, clearly stating he was more than ready to do much more than just hit Tenchi. "Good, get into something you can move in, and hurry up."

Eiri gawked at Tenchi's retreating back. First the guy has the never to bring him out to who only knows where, they he destroys Eiri's only pack of cigarettes, won't let Eiri go get more and now he was ordering Eiri around.

Tenchi turned to look back his ice blues egging on the golden ones that were still staring at him. Tenchi smiled knowingly and walked back into the houses main room.

Now he was pissed. He grabbed a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. If this asshole wanted a fight then he was going to get it. Eiri yanked his clothes on and stormed out to meet Tenchi. Tenchi was waiting for him, sitting cross legged in the middle of the now empty main room, a look of serenity now on his face. As Eiri approached he stood well aware of what was coming.

Eiri didn't even wait for Tenchi to finish standing before he threw his punch. His smile of satisfaction faded as he realized that Tenchi had easily deflected his assault. Eiri threw several more punches, but they to were quickly deflected. Eiri stepped back to watch Tenchi a minute, then unleashed another series of punch. Once more Tenchi deflected each blow easily. Eiri was becoming reckless but he didn't care. He was going to hit this arrogant bastard no matter what.

Tenchi watched the emotions play across Eiri's face. He was just throwing wild punches, hoping one might land. He saw the look in Eiri's eyes change from the 'I'm pissed" to the "I'm out for blood" look. Tenchi blocked Eiri's next volley of punches but this time retaliated. The base of Tenchi's hand connected with Eiri's chest sending him staggering backwards. Tenchi waited, knowing Eiri would come after him again.

Eiri ground his teeth together as he caught his balance. He growled his golden eyes smoldering, launching himself at Tenchi. He had every intention of tackling Tenchi to the ground where he could pummel him. Tenchi had other ideas though. Eiri was startled at how quickly Tenchi had stepped aside, but his mind didn't have time to register anything else as Tenchi grabbed his arm. The next moment Eiri had an instant of weightlessness before slamming down to the floor, the air escaping from his lungs.

Tenchi looked down at Eiri who was laying spread eagle on his back, the air knocked out of him. "Do you want to go another round or are you ready for lunch?"

Eiri lifted his head off the floor, his lungs still trying to work properly again. He watched Tenchi for several minutes before dropping his head again, closing his eyes in resignation. "What's for lunch?" Eiri said opening his eyes to see Tenchi holding out a hand to help him up.

"No clue, Takken is making it. My job was to beat the crap out of you."

"What the hell have I gotten myself into," Eiri said heading to the small kitchen sulking.

---------------------------------------------

"Do you have to go?" Shuichi was trying to fight back tears as Cody hugged him.

"Yeah dude, but don't worry I'll be back in a month or so for Christmas." Cody turned to Rio who also had tears in her eyes as she bid him farewell.

Shuichi hugged his sister as they watched Toby and Cody walk out to his car. "Annoying brat always manages to squirm his way into everyone's heart." They watched as Toby embraced his younger brother and watch the red sports car drive away.

Toby walked back in the house and leaned against the door. "Ah, it's way to quiet in here." He pushed away from the door and hit the play button on the stereo. Loud music blared from the speakers. It took Shuichi a minute to realize the voice singing was Cody's.

Suddenly the music stopped. "Toby Cypress you are not going to do this." Shuichi watched his sister advance on her husband, an ominous tone to her voice. "I am not going to sit here and watch you get all depressed because your brother left."

"Shut up Rio." Shuichi's mouth fell open.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up. I don't want you getting all depressed and Cody wouldn't want it either. "

Shuichi swallowed not sure what he should do. It was pretty clear that Toby and Rio were about to have a pretty good row and he didn't want to be there to watch it. Quietly he made his way up the stairs while his sister yelled at her husband.

Shuichi sat on his bed, a mild state of shock overtaking him. He had thought Rio and Toby had a great relationship but to see them fight. He swallowed down tears.

"Maybe true love doesn't exist after all," he whispered to himself.

Shuichi sat there looking at nothing in particular when a door slammed making him jump. A few moments latter there was a soft knock on his door.

"Chi?" Rio stuck her head in looking for him. He smiled at her not knowing what to say. 'Shuichi I'm sorry, we shouldn't have started arguing in front of you."

"It's ok," he replied not wanting to make his sister feel bad.

"No it's not." She sat down next to him pulling him into a hug. "Want to go get something to eat?" Shuichi looked at her for a moment before nodding.

Shuichi was surprised when Rio walked over to her bedroom door. She didn't try to open. "Toby I'm taking Shuichi to get something to eat."

"Fine," came a muffled response.

"Do you want me to bring you back anything?"

"No."

Rio started down the stairs, Shuichi following. He was certain he heard a 'jerk' come from his sister before they reached the bottom.

As they pulled onto the freeway Rio took her cell out and told it to call Kenji.

"Hello?"

"Peg is your husband there?"

"Yeah, you ok Rio." There was a hint of worry in the other woman's voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, Cody left today."

"Ah," Shuichi could hear Peg relay that information as she handed the phone to her husband.

"I take it we are throwing a pity part," Kenji's soothing voice came through the speaker phone.

"Oh yeah."

"Rio where are you?" Kenji's voice had suddenly taken a different tone, one of concern.

"It's ok Kenji, I'm taking Shuichi to dinner and letting my pig headed husband cool off before I scream at him again."

Rio," there was a pause, "You be careful ok. I know how you get when you're upset."

"I am Kenji, I promise. After all I have Chi with me." Rio smiled over at him quickly, before returning her attention to the road.

"I'll go check on you husband," there was a chuckle "And we get to go through this again after Christmas."

"Oh don't even go there yet." Rio and Kenji said there good byes as Rio turned into the parking lot of her favorite restaurant.

Fifteen minutes later she was absently chomping on the carrot that had come with the appetizer when Shuichi asked her a question that had her knitting her brows together.

"Rio, are you and Toby going to break up?"

She regarded him for several minutes before responding. "Hell no."

Shuichi bit his lip looking down at his half eaten appetizer. "The way you two were yelling…" He stopped when she placed her hand on his.

"Shuichi," she said seriously, "Just because Toby and I had a fight doesn't mean we don't love each other. Hell, it took that ass four years to tell me he loved me."

Shuichi jerked his head up to look at his sister. _Four years_, he couldn't believe it.

"Toby has trouble expressing his emotions any where but on stage. It comes from his background, and I know it." She took a drink of her wine before twirling the remaining liquid around in the glass. "Toby and I love each other very much Chi, but despite that, sometimes we piss each other off."

She stopped while the server took away there plates and refilled Shuichi's soda.

"But you two seemed so…angry."

Rio sighed staring off somewhere over Shuichi's head. "Loud more than angry. It's like if we are louder than the other one they might actually hear us," Rio looked back at Shuichi, a smirk on her face. "Stupid huh?"

Shuichi was grateful that the server had returned with their salads. He took a bit hoping Rio wasn't expecting him to answer. They sat in silence again as they ate there salads both thinking.

"Chi, what do you think makes a relationship work?"

Shuichi gave Rio a look that reminded her of a child that got caught sneaking cookies.

"Umm, love I guess."

"What else?"

"What else?" Shuichi looked at her confused. Didn't it just take love?

"Ok let me ask you this, what is love?"

"That funny feeling you get when you're around that person." The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. Rio smiled and nodded for him to continue. "The way that person can make you feel, good or bad."

"That's a start, anything else."

Shuichi blushed a deep red and mumbled something. Rio started to laugh, "Yes sex is a benefit of it. What else?"

Shuichi sat thinking, "Being there for each other. Know about each others lives."

"Can you think of anything else?" Shuichi shook his head no. "All of those are correct, but there is much more to love. It's taking advantage of each other's strengths and help each other in your weaknesses. It's being there to support them when they have forgotten you're the one that keeps them up, and realizing the only reason your standing is because they are there supporting you. It's yelling at them when they decide to be an ass, and holding them when it's all said and done. It's not giving up on the other person."

There was silence for several long minutes as Shuichi took an extreme interest in his salad. "Rio?" a single tear slid down his face as he looked up, "Is there a time when you should give up?"

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters

---------------------------------------------

"Are there reasons for giving up?" Rio drained her glass of wine contemplating. "Yes there are, but you have to be careful. Often times we use little things as reason instead of fighting for our relationships."

"Fighting for them?" Shuichi watched his sister confused. For some reason an image of Rio in a boxing ring came to mind.

"There is no happily ever after Chi, at least not like the story books. A relationship takes work. Far to often though people don't want to go through the work it takes to make a relationship what they want." She took a moment to further contemplate the situation and study Shuichi's face. "Sometimes to make things work we have to step outside our comfort zone, and sometimes we have to push your love out of their comfort zone."

"Have you had to do that with Toby?"

"Of my gosh yes. Chi you have seen me. I'm an over active, over emotional whirlwind that can't shut up. Have no problem expressing my opinions and feelings and making an idiot of myself. Toby isn't like that. He has grown up having to hide his emotions for his own sanity, he likes to just sit and read a book quietly, and has no issue spending hours on end just kicking back relaxing."

Shuichi blinked at Rio, wondering if she knew just how close her relationship was to his.

"I have learned," she continued, "that there are times I need to sit still and shut up. That just because I can say I love you easily doesn't mean that he can, and there are times I just need to mellow out. I have also learned though how to nudge and push Toby so that he does share his feelings, to act silly and make a total fool of himself. I just can't push him to hard or to far."

"How did you do it though?" Shuichi sounded almost hopeless.

"Time more than anything. I would try little things, see what made him happy, what pissed him off and what didn't matter at all. It takes patience and you have to be willing to deal with the fact that you might make them angry. I sent more than one evening in the bathroom crying."

"Yeah," Shuichi said still down trodden, "But what do you do when you spend every night in the bathroom crying?"

"Change tactics." She smiled at the server who brought there dinner, waiting for them to leave.

"What if you don't know how to change your tactics?" Shuichi was almost on the verge of tears when his sister's hand reached across the table to lift his chin up.

"That's when you call you big sister and ask her for help."

--------------------------------------------

Every inch of his body hurt. He had always thought he was in great shape, but after Tenchi and Takken were done with him that first day he knew he was far from it.

"Come on Eiri, ten more." Takken's voice was firm as he walked up to Eiri.

Eiri lowered his body till it almost touched the floor and pushed back up again. He could feel sweat running down his face to drop off his chin as he lowered himself again. Once he got out of here, he swore to himself he was never doing another pushup again.

This was part of Tenchi's regiment to get him over his cravings, to work him to death. The last four nights he had barley been able to do more than stumble into his room and drop on his mat before sleep over took him.

"Four more," Takken chimed out. Eiri could hear the smile he was wearing. He was convinced they were enjoying torturing him. Eiri ground his teeth as his muscles screamed in protest. Finally, his arms shaking from the physical stress, he completed his last one. Dropped to his stomach and slowly rolled onto his back to look up at the smiling face above him. "You are enjoying this far too much," he snapped at the guitarist.

"You have no idea," Takken responded with a twinkle in his eye. "Still want a cigarette."

Eiri narrowed his eyes, a dangerous gleam dancing in them. "So now you're going to antagonize me."

"Not at all, just curious."

"Then yes, I still want a damn cigarette." He sat up pulling one of his knees up to lean against it. He looked over to see Tenchi analyzing him.

"Why do you want one," he finally asked. Eiri's eyes narrowed again as he returned Tenchi's gaze, his expression plainly saying he thought Tenchi was being stupid. Tenchi sighed, "Do you want one because your body is craving the nicotine, or do you want it because its security?"

"Security, what the hell is that suppose to mean."

"It means you hide behind them," Tenchi said walking around Eiri so he could push Takken out of the room. He was getting fairly good at reading the blonde's emotions and Eiri was ready to go after him again.

"How the hell am I suppose to hide behind them," Eiri roared getting to his feet.

"Simple, you shove one in your mouth so you don't have to deal with your emotions. Instead of dealing with what you are feeling you…"

Tenchi saw the punch coming and quickly deflected it, pushing Takken back into the kitchen before rolling under Eiri's next punch.

"I do not hide behind them," Eiri his chest heaving from his emotions.

Tenchi grabbed both of Eiri's fists as he swung widely at him again. He brought his knee up into Eiri's stomach just hard enough to make him stager backwards a few steps.

"You do hide behind them, because you are terrified to let people see you're human, and that you can be hurt."

Eiri charged at Tenchi, all of his pent up emotions taking over him. Tenchi stepped to the side and grabbed Eiri from behind locking Eiri's arms to his side so Tenchi could pick him up. Tenchi's own emotions were giving him the extra strength to hold Eiri there kicking and screaming trying his best to break free.

After several agonizing minute Eiri went limp in Tenchi's arm. Tenchi let him fall gently to all four where Eiri's stayed, his body convulsing from his sobs. Takken came over and grabbed Tenchi's hand drawing him back into the kitchen, leaving the blond to deal with his emotions, knowing when he was done he would be ready to come talk to them.

---------------------------------------------

"Morning Chi." Toby walked over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Is there any cereal left?"

Shuichi handed him the box and watched as the man made his breakfast.

"Have I grown a second head?" Toby asked him when he caught Shuichi staring at him. Shuichi's response was to blush a bright red and look down at his cereal. Toby took a few minutes to put stuff away before leaning against the counter and eating his breakfast.

"You know Shuichi," Toby said breaking the silence, "I owe you an apology."

"Oh my gosh, was that my husband who said that." Rio entered the kitchen a huge smile on her face.

"You hush," Toby responded pointing his spoon at her. "No comments from you, and Peg wants you to call her." Rio pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and headed or the den. Just as she was walked through the door Toby had a realization, "Hey that's my cup of coffee."

There was a 'thank you love' and the door shut.

Toby reached up into the cupboard and extracted another cup, remaking his coffee. "Anyways I should not have snapped at your sister, especially not in front of you."

Shuichi wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't use to getting apologies. "Um, it's ok."

"I take it apologies weren't his forte?"

Shuichi's eyes got big as he looked at Toby. They knew. How did they know? Cody hadn't told them had he? No Shuichi had never mentioned him, Cody had just guessed.

"Before you start tearing yourself apart there, it's pretty obvious you were in a relationship." Shuichi found that he could do nothing more than blink at Toby. "Want to tell me his name?"

Shuichi realized he was holding his spoon halfway to his mouth and lowered it back to his bowl. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Toby shrugged, "You have to remember I have been married to your sister for some time, and knew her for years before that. You, my dear Shuichi, just happen to be a lot like her." Toby took a drink of his coffee giving Shuichi a moment to digest the comment and relax. "So, what was his name?"

"Yuki," came a soft almost shy reply. "Eiri Yuki actually, but I always called him Yuki."

"Do you love him still?" Shuichi had raised his spoon again but now it clattered nosily into his bowl. "Well that's a yes."

"No its not," Shuichi cried. "How can you love someone who doesn't love you, how can you love someone that ignores you, kicks you out, doesn't care about you, calls you an idiot all the time, hits you and tells you he hates you."

Toby raised an eyebrow at the sudden flow of words coming out of his brother-in-laws mouth. "Yeah you do still love him."

Shuichi's jaw dropped open, was Toby deaf? Hadn't he heard a word of what Shuichi just said? "It wouldn't matter if I loved him anyways, he never loved me."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Find someone else I guess," Shuichi said hanging his head so his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't want Toby to see him on the verge of crying.

Toby set down his coffee cup and walked over to where Shuichi sat. "Chi, it doesn't wok that way," Toby lifted his chin so that Shuichi's tear stained eyes met his green ones. "It's not fair to you, it not fair to whoever was next and it's not fair to the one you love."

"Then what do I do?"

"First, why don't you tell me what happen between the two of you?"

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Peg, so what do you have in mind?" Rio was sitting sideways in her husbands chair her feet dangling over the armrest as she sipped his cup of coffee.

"Well considering that we don't want you brother to know why we are really going, I figure Kenji and I would get there before you guys. I have already set up a conference with NG Studio's president to see what I can arrange there."

"I take it we are going to be doing a new album?"

"Yeah, I figured that would be the best cover. We can add some Japanese sound to it to make it authentic."

"Gees thanks Peg. Turn us into a j-pop band."

"No not like that, more traditional interments, like when you guys use the orchestra."

"Well why didn't you just say so," Rio spun her husband's chair around glad he wasn't there to tell her to knock it off.

"I can also get us a place to stay. I am guessing we want the kid as far from the boyfriend as possible for now?"

"Yeah, I think that would be best. I don't want them running into each other before they are ready."

"How are things going with Tenchi and Takken?"

"No clue, haven't heard from them yet. I am hoping that is a good sign."

Peg sighed on the other end f the line, "How do we always find the broken souls?"

"Cause we are experts at mending them?" Rio chuckled at Peg's snort.

"Ok, well Kenji and I leave in tomorrow morning, I'll get you guys flights in four or five days. When do you want me to have Cody come over? I am assuming he is coming for Christmas."

"Wouldn't be Christmas without him. Probably a week before hand, no more than two though."

"And when do you want him going back?"

Rio chewed on her bottom lip for a minute, thinking. "Don't schedule his flight back yet. I may want to have him record with Toby, and we may want to get him working on his solo album. Japan may not hold the distractions LA does."

"Ok that shouldn't be a problem. I will call you if we have any issues with NG Studios, but I can't imagine there would be."

--------------------------------------------

Eiri bolted up from bed there terrible sound that woke him filling his ears.

"Takken wake up!"

There was a moment of silence before he heard the crash of someone's body hitting the floor then the bathroom door slammed shut.

"Damn it." Eiri heard Tenchi walking to the bathroom. "Takken open the door." The demand was soft but firm. "Takken."

Eiri wasn't sure if he should get up and try to help or just stay out of it. He could hear Takken sobbing.

"Eiri are you awake?"

"As if I could sleep through that."

"Can you see if there is a screwdriver or something in the kitchen?"

Eiri opened the slider as Tenchi called to Takken again, pleading with him to open the door. Eiri went through several drawers before finding a screwdriver. He walked back to Tenchi handing it to him, not sure what he should do now.

"Takken hunnie, if you don't open the bloody door I'm going to."

Before Tenchi could move to carry out his threat, the door cracked open. Takken was sitting on the floor keeping it from swinging in any further. Eiri furrowed his brows as Tenchi reached a hand through the door like he was expecting Takken to hand him something. After a few moments, Takken placed something in Tenchi's hand.

"I didn't open them," came a soft sob.

"I know, I know," coed Tenchi as he maneuvered himself to move Takken so he could get to his lover. Within a few moments he had the other man cradled in his arms heading to the main room. "Eiri would you mind putting on some water for tea?"

Eiri nodded his compliance and head back to the kitchen. He wasn't sure what was going on, but the whole situation was making the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Eiri carried a tray into the main room where Tenchi had Takken in his lap holding him close, rocking him slightly.

"Is he ok?" Eiri asked as he set down the tray.

"Yeah I am," Takken said offering Eiri a weak smile. "Just a nightmare."

Eiri raised an eyebrow as he poured the tea. Eiri handed both Takken and Tenchi a cup before taking his own. He watched the two through golden lashes. Tenchi was completely ignoring his tea, he focus solely on his boyfriend. Takken was sipping his cup quietly his eye closed, trying to fight off the dream. When Takken reached out to place his cup down, Eiri almost dropped his own cup. Though Eiri had seen the scars on Takken's arm back at the hospital, now that he didn't have a shirt on, Eiri could see the scars that ran up both arms and along his chest.

"It's called cutting." Eiri looked at Takken wide eyed. He had heard of cutting but had never seen the effects of it.

"Why?" It was the only thing that could register in Eiri's mind.

Takken moved so that he could hold Tenchi's hand but still look at Eiri. "When I was fourteen I was raped by one of my cousins. He was a year older than me. I didn't want to tell anyone, but the whole thing was eating me up." Takken paused as Tenchi pulled him closer kissing him on his forehead. "I got to the point where everything felt numb and the only time I felt alive was when I cut."

Eiri sat there awe struck. "How do you start doing something like that?"

"In my case on accident, I don't know about anyone else. My cat scratched me. As stupid as that sounds, that is what started it. I have gotten over the need to cut," Takken quickly glanced up at Tenchi for confirmation, "But sometimes after I have a nightmare, I want to."

"You're not going to though, right?" Tenchi had given up trying to pretend to be interested in his tea and had set the cup down to wrap both arms around his lover.

"Nope, beside the warmth of a lover is much more satisfying the cold of a blade."

Tenchi snorted, but his eye showed how much he cared as he looked down at the other man.

"All I ever will need is Tenchi," Takken said with a smile as he cuddled into Tenchi's embrace.

There moment together was ruined by the sound of the cup hitting the floor, tea spilling on the floor.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," A look of terror shown on Eiri's face as he looked off over there shoulder.

"Eiri what is the matter?" Takken had forgotten about his own trouble seeing the look of anguish that was coming over the younger man's face.

"Shuichi!" he called out softly, tears threatening to pour down his. "Oh god Shuichi." Eiri looked at his friends, completely lost as to what to do.

"Eiri what happen?" Tenchi already had an idea, and it was going to piss Rio off.

"Shuichi was raped because of me, and I'm not there to hold him if he has nightmares." Tear ran down Eiri's face as he sat there feeling totally hopeless.

---------------------------------------------

"What!" Rio's shriek filled the room. Toby was trying his best not to throw, hit, break or kill something. He had gotten Shuichi to tell them about what had happened between him and his boyfriend. Now though he wasn't sure if he wanted to kill the boyfriend or the ones that had attacked his brother-in-law. Provided of course that Rio didn't get to them first.

"Rio please," Shuichi pleaded, "I'm ok."

"The hell..."

"No really Rio, I know that it sounds odd, but I had so much going on…"

"Do you get nightmares?" Toby's voice held enough menace to make Shuichi cringe.

"Not often, and I usually wake up pretty quick. I think I just care so much for Yuki that it doesn't matter."

Rio and Toby both exchanged glances. The fact that the words came in present tense had not escaped either of them.

"Anyway, Yuki thought he would protect me by leaving and getting married, but I stuck my nose into his life again and stopped him."

Rio listened to her brother continue to explain his relationship, watching as grins graced his face. She was still outrageously pissed that her brother had been assaulted, but at the moment there was nothing she could do about it. She and her husband listened as Shuichi told them about losing his voice and going to New York, about Yuki's brother-in-law who kept causing problems. She was going to have to get Peg to see who the brother-in-law was, because Shuichi was to careful not to mention his name.

"Things really got bad after the tour was done. I was home more because we were working on our next album. Yuki began drinking more. I don't know why, I guess because of me. He was always telling me to shut up or to go away. The only time he was nice to me was when we had sex, and that happened less and less." Shuichi paused looking from Rio to Toby. He knew what he was about to sat was going to really piss them off. "Yuki got really drunk one night and…"

Rio's Amherst eyes had narrowed dangerously and Toby's look could have killed someone.

"And?" Toby said a sharp edge to his voice. Shuichi opened his mouth but no sound came out. "Shuichi," Toby's voice was calm but still held its venom, "did he force himself on you?"

"No, no, no." Shuichi couldn't get the words out of his mouth fast enough. "No Toby, he didn't." Both Rio and Toby let out a sigh. "He hit me."

"What!" Shuichi cringed again as his sister yelled again. "I hope you hit him back."

"No," Shuichi said forlornly, "I was to devi, deva… umm, hurt to fight back."

"How long did this go on Shuichi?" Toby was still putting on a calm façade.

"About a week, till he sobered up. He couldn't go see his editor drunk could he." The hurt in Shuichi's voice was palpable. "When he got home that night we got into a huge fight and he kicked me out, told me not to come back and that he hated me." Shuichi looked at them tears welling in his violet eyes. "I yelled back at him that I hated him too and I never wanted to see him again."

Rio got up from her chair and went to sit next to her brother hugging him close. Shuichi buried his head in her shoulder letting the tears flow. "I didn't mean it, even when I said it. Even though he hurt me, even though he didn't love me, even though he said he hated me, I still love him."

--------------------------------------------

Rio was slowly spinning in her husband's chair as he leaned against his desk. Shuichi had been able to get out how he had gone to a hotel that night and the next day at the press conference he had told the world Bad Luck was splitting up. Now Shuichi was asleep on the couch, emotionally drained.

"There is more to the band thing you know?" Rio stopped spinning and looked at her husband as he took a drink of a soda.

"Yeah, I don't want to push him any further right now though." Rio rubber her fingers against her temples fighting back a headache. Her insides felt raw.

"What do you think of the boyfriend kicking him out?"

Rio ground her teeth snarling, "He's a jerk and I'm going to kick his ass."

Rio watched her husband take another drink, the look on his face one of contemplation. "I think," he said looking at his wife, "that he may have been trying to protect Chi."

"Protect him?" Rio snorted.

"No really," Toby knelt down in front of his wife to make sure he had her full attention. "I think maybe he knew he had a problem but didn't know how to deal with it, so he made your brother leave so he wouldn't get hurt."

Rio's eyes narrowed as she looked at her husband. "So breaking my brother's heart was for his own good."

"I think so Rio. Heaven knows that if I were hurting you I would make you leave."

"Don't even…"

"I know you wouldn't but you have a bit more…"

"More what?" She leaned down so her nose was almost touching his.

"Confidence. Rio, I think somewhere Shuichi has lost his confidence in who he is. Lord only knows how often I have told you to shut up, but what do you do."

"Tell you not to tell me to shut up," Rio snapped back at him.

"Exactly, I don't think he has ever done that. While I don't want to try to make him a clone of you, I think Chi needs some of your confidence."

Rio leaned back in the chair closing her eyes. "Then we have a lot of work to do." She sat there for several minutes contemplating the situation when her eyes snapped open. "When we get to Japan, I want to meet this boyfriend."

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **I want to thank everyone for reading my story so far and for sticking with me. Thank you so much for the reviews, they have been greatly appreciated.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gravitation or its characters

---------------------------------------------

It had been four days since his breakdown, he didn't care how many times Tenchi and Takken called it a break through, he could only see it as a breakdown. As much as he did not want to admit it though, something about him had changed. His muscles still ached from the daily "training" Takken put him through. His emotions were still a bit raw for all the confessions, but something felt different.

"Eiri are you paying attention?" Tenchi's voice held a hint of irritation. He had decided that Eiri needed to learn how to fight correctly. When he had first said that Eiri was on the verge of arguing, but had quickly remember that not a single punch of his had ever connected with Tenchi's body.

Tenchi walked him through the different drills, correcting his stance, the placement of his punches, and encouraging his advancements. "Have you ever used this stuff," Eiri asked as Tenchi corrected one of his stances.

"I'm going to assume you mean other than on yourself." Eiri gave him a teasing sneer, "A few times, though Takken and I didn't start learn tell after a fan attacked Kenji."

"Kenji, that's your base player right?"

"Yep, and turn your hips with your palm strike." Tenchi held his own hands up for Eiri to use as targets. "It was near the end of our first concert tour. We knew the guy was stalking him, but back then it really wasn't a big thing. Kenji noticed he forgot one of his bases and went back to get it."

"Thankfully Rio got one of those weird feelings she gets." Takken came into the room rubbing his wet hair with a towel. "Not sure Kenji would have been able to take him if she hadn't insisted on going back."

"Eiri you have hips, move them when you hit, it will give you more reach and power. "

Takken wrapped the towel around his neck continuing with his story. "Kenji didn't know who the guys, thought maybe he just wanted an autograph, then the guy stabbed him."

"Under normal circumstances Kenji could take any of us on, Eiri turn your hips would you." There was a tense amount of exasperation in Tenchi's voice.

Takken chuckled and stepped forward handing his towel to Tenchi. "Eiri you ever dance?"

Eiri watched as the guitarist walked up to him, "No not really."

"Ever go to clubs?" Takken was now close enough to make him uncomfortable.

"No."

Takken was so close that he was able to push his hips against Eiri's, who tried to back away but Takken had hold of his hips.

"Stop freaking out, no matter how cute you are I'm all his," Takken nodded towards Tenchi, who was looking no to please with their close proximately. "Watch and feel what your hips are doing." Takken pushed against Eiri so his hips moved back in the motion Tenchi was trying to get him to do. After several minutes of Eiri scowling he finally got the movement he needed and Takken thankfully backed off.

"Now do that with your palm strike." Tenchi said, sending his lover a glare. "Much better," though it was said with a healthy dose of ire.

"Maybe I should teach him a couple of my concentration katas." Takken said continuing to watch, ignoring the glares he got. "They would help him with his body movements and might be good for his head."

Tenchi stepped back tilting his head to the side looking at Eiri. "That actually might not hurt. His head could defiantly use it." Eiri rolled his eyes at Tenchi's smile.

--------------------------------------------

"We are doing what?" Shuichi stared at the two pieces of luggage Rio had brought into his room. He couldn't keep the fear out of his voice.

Rio laid the suit cases down and opened them up. She began pulling thing out of his closet and folding them before placing them into the waiting luggage. "We are going to Japan to record an album."

"Why?" He stared at her wide eyed trying not to cry. He didn't want to go back to Japan. Not now, maybe never. Japan held nothing but bad memories.

Rio stopped her packing to sit on the bed near where Shuichi was standing in a panicked shock. "Peg wants us to have a record with some of our heritage. Kenji and I are both half Japanese and Takken is three-fourths if not fully. And," she continued making Shuichi look at her, "I am not leaving you here alone to bored to death, nor will I have you spending Christmas alone. That," she said a finger pointing in his face, "is absolutely out of the question."

"Rio," the tears starting to fall, "I don't know if I can go back. With everything that happened with Bad Luck and Yuki." He bit his lip his eye imploring.

"Hunnie, you aren't going to be by yourself, you will be with us. Further more, I'm going to be the over protective big sister and this Yuki isn't getting near you unless you want him too. Besides there is no way of saying any of them will even know you are there, Bad Luck or Eiri Yuki."

"Promise you won't leave me there?"

"Never Chi," Rio pulled him into a hug holding him till he was confident enough to believe her. "Want to help me pack your stuff?" Shuichi nodded heading to the closet.

"When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow at eight in the morning." She mirrored Shuichi's grimace.

---------------------------------------------

Touma Seguchi stared at the contract in front of him, his mind in a state of complete confusion. It was not a feeling he was accustom to. He was always in control, and yet there it was, a contract he swore he would never do, with a band he swore he would never sign. Yet there it sat mocking him.

He had done all his usual research on the band and then some. He knew everything there was to know about the band, where they were born, when they graduated, the stores they shopped in, everything. He had been totally prepared to turn down the contract, and yet there it sat on his desk, with his signature on it.

How was it that he, the President of NG Studios had been bested not by a producer, not by lawyers, politic or the like, but by a band manager, a simple band manager? How had she done it?

He hated this feeling, this complete lack of control and yet she had walked in here and yanked it all away from him and he hadn't even noticed till she left. How could this be?

How could he, of all people, have signed a contract with Anime?

---------------------------------------------

Eiri unlocked the door and stepped into his apartment. He dropped his luggage and headed straight for the fridge grabbing the beer out of it. Taking a knife from the kitchen drawer he punched a hole in each can, watching the liquid run down the side of the sink. Next he went in search for his cigarettes. He found two half used packs and, taking Tenchi's example, he sent them down the garbage disposal.

With that task done he went in a dropped onto the couch. The apartment seemed far too quiet. Empty despite his own presence there. He had not changed much about the apartment if anything at all. The few belongings Shuichi had left still lay where he had abandon them, waiting for their owner to return.

Eiri had told Tenchi and Takken how he had spent the first two month waiting, expecting Shuichi to come home, He spent the next three in a state of depression, then the suicide attempts came. The first one Touma had shown up moments after he had slit his wrist. Touma had covered the situation up, telling everyone it was nothing more than a freak accident. The next one had not really been planned, he had just consumed enough alcohol along with his sleeping pills to cause a reaction. Eiri had been devastated when he found out that it was his younger brother that found him. Then the last attempt the of course knew about.

Eiri looked around the house, the silence suffocating him. He got up and went to his CD player. The first CD he grabbed out of instinct, but seeing the face on the cover made his chest tighten, and he put it back. He spent several minutes searching before finding the Anime CD he had purchased several years ago. He loaded it into the CD player and turned the sound up.

He stood there tapping his fingers with the beat of the music, before whirling around and grabbing his laptop. He left the music playing as he dropped back onto the couch pulling his trusted companion out and turning it on. Soon the sound of keys clicking joined the music that was playing.

-------------------------------------------

Rio anxiously waited for the plane to land. She was tired of being cooped up on the plane, and if Shuichi's fidgeting was any indication he to was ready to depart. She almost felt sorry for the flight crew, and even more so for Toby. Despite the DVD player, the video game system and comics they had brought, Rio and Shuichi had both become bored.

Then there were Shuichi's multiple trips to the bathroom. Rio had finally taken pity on her husband and switched seats so Shuichi was going past her, and not disturbing Toby while he was reading. Peg had booked them in business class so that Rio and Toby could be over protective siblings and keep Shuichi between them on the flight.

Now though the plane was coming in for a landing and Rio was ready to tell the pilot to stop taking his time and get them on the bloody ground already. Toby had quietly put his book away and was patiently waiting for the plane to be taxied to the gate. Shuichi though was bouncing in his seat, restrained only by his seatbelt. The flight attendants had long since given up asking him to sit still.

Finally the plane came to a halt and both Rio and Shuichi bolted out of their seats, grabbing their carry-ons. Rio noticed the look of relief on the flight crews faces, as she and her brother crossed the threshold of the plane. Some where behind them Toby was taking his time to depart which was fine with her now that she was no longer sitting. Shuichi stood next to her bouncing up and down trying to get a glimpse of their missing party member. Finally Toby joined them as they made their way to baggage claim.

Shuichi stood back waiting for Toby and Rio to gather there luggage when he suddenly stood up straight, the hair on the back of his neck raising.

"You wouldn't happen to be Shuichi Shindo would you," a voice breathed into his ear.

Shuichi froze not knowing what to do. He didn't think any one would have recognized him with the way he looked, so how had this person guessed. The man stepped around in front of him to look down through messy black hair. It took Shuichi a minute to realize who he was staring at, but then his temper surface.

"Do you have any idea how freaked out you just made me? What if I had decide to do a reverse kick or something? Or what if I had taken of running and someone else…"

The man clamped his hand over Shuichi's mouth noticing all the stares they were getting. Worse were the set of violet eyes that were now approaching him a look on her face telling him he was in trouble.

"Takken" she snarled quietly hitting him hard in the shoulder. "What do you think you are doing?" It wasn't a question, and his smirk did nothing to alleviate her temper. "Luggage. Now." She pointed to the suite cases she and Toby had removed from the baggage carousel.

Takken smiled and headed over to where Toby was waiting for him, wearing his own frown.

"Well I see you have met Takken," there was a distinct note of annoyance in her voice.

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi looked at the house they pulled up to in disbelief. It was huge, maybe even larger than Toby and Rio's place in California. It was located on the very outskirts of Tokyo some where. He wasn't quite sure since he had fallen asleep on the way there.

They were immediately greeted by Kenji who gave everyone a hug, except Takken who he hit on the back of the head for some reason, then grabbed a piece of luggage, heading for the house. Shuichi grabbed his two and with some minor difficulties managed to drag them to the house, wondering why the put wheels on them if they weren't going to work.

"Shuichi we put you next to your sister, I hope that's ok," Kenji informed him at the door.

"Oh that's fine I don't mind at all." Shuichi stepped into the house and looked around. The entry was huge. There were a set of stairs that went to the second floor to the left of the door. To the right was a sunken living room fully furnished with leather furniture.

Straight ahead looked like a large kitchen and he supposed there was a dining area off of that.

"All the bedrooms are upstairs." Shuichi looked up at the new voice. Tenchi looked down at him with a smile, before descending the stairs. "You must be Shuichi." The man gave him a quick look over before turning to his sister. "Rio he's cuter than you, what happen?"

"You are so going to die," she said, grabbing one of Shuichi's suite cases and flinging at the drummer. "Quit being a smart ass and help."

"Better to be a smart ass then a dumb one," he replied leading them up stairs.

As promised Shuichi's room was next to his sister's. It wasn't as big as the one in California, but it was nice. Someone had taken the liberty to decorate it in black and purple. There was of course a bed, dresser and nightstand as well as a book shelf that sported a CD player. On the wall was a flat screen TV, the DVD player sitting on the corner of the dresser.

"We wanted to give you your own space," Takken said bringing in his suite case. "We just had a limited amount of space."

"It's great," Shuichi said smiling. "I really like it."

"Takken insisted on doing the color scheme, hope you don't mind?"

"Not at all, it's wonderful." Shuichi smiled hoping that he was right in guessing what the word scheme meant.

"Chi hun," Rio said coming to stand next to Tenchi, "this is our band rebel Tenchi."

Tenchi chuckled giving Shuichi a wink, "Yeah Shuichi, there are sorts of rebellious things I can teach you." 

"Timothy," Rio ground out, only to get a very sharp look from Tenchi. "I was actually referring to the fact that you refuse to learn Japanese."

"I know how to say sushi," he retorted. "Don't need to know anything else." Rio rolled her eyes as Shuichi grinned. "Peg is fixing dinner now, so it should be ready soon if you guys want to get settled in. "

"Peg is cooking?" Rio raised an eyebrow a look of concern on her face.

Tenchi grimace, "Yeah, Kenji keeps swearing we will like it. I'm hoping he is right, otherwise I'm finding take out. I refuse to ingest anything inedible."

"I guess it could be worse," Rio commented. "It could be me that was cooking."

"If I recall correctly, Toby forbid you form cooking anything that didn't include milk and cereal." Shuichi laughed as his sister pounded on Tenchi's shoulder. He had recalled Toby's response when Shuichi had asked about the fire extinguisher in the kitchen.

"That's for when your sister gets the idea to cook. It truly is terrifying."

-------------------------------------------

"Is he asleep?" Rio made room on the sofa for her husband.

"Yeah, He is a sprawled out and snoring." Toby replied pulling Rio into him.

"So where do we start?" Peg looked at them waiting for an answer. She noticed the glance that passed between Tenchi and Takken and gave them an enquiring look.

Tenchi took a breath looking at Rio. "You're not going to like this Rio, and please don't scream, but Shuichi was…"

"I know already." She gave Tenchi and Takken a moment to get over the shock of her declaration before continuing. "I must say he is stronger about it than I expected."

"Excuse me, but for those not privy," Kenji cut in, quite certain he wasn't going to like what they told him.

"Shuichi was raped," Rio cuddled closer to her husband, but the look on her face was one of pure rage. Kenji's own eye light up with that flame, and as she looked around at her other band mates she saw that they were all of one mind set. "I want to know who, because he won't tell me. I do however have an idea why."

"Eiri" Everyone looked at Takken who was sitting on the floor between Tenchi's legs. "Eiri told us that it was his fault."

"What else did he say," asked Toby holding Rio down next to him.

"Not much," replied Tenchi, "he kind of had a breakdown."

"What do you mean?"

Tenchi looked at Takken who nodded. "Takken had a nightmare. It took me a couple minutes to get him out of the bathrooms so I could calming him down. That was when Eiri noticed his scars."

"Takken your not cutting again are you?"

"No Toby, Shh."

"Takken told Eiri that he did it because he was raped, but how being with me was better. Eiri suddenly freaked out crying saying that Shuichi had been raped because of him and he wasn't there to hold him. I think those were his exact words." Tenchi looked to his lover for confirmation.

"Then what did he say?"

"Nothing Rio, he sat there crying for about an hour, if not longer."

"He said it was because of him?" Kenji looked at his guitarist and drummer.

"Yeah." Tenchi shook his head frowning as he played with Takken's hair.

"What did Shuichi say to you two?"

Rio had to stop and think, she had been so upset when Shuichi had originally told them. "I remember him saying he was ok and that he didn't really get nightmares…"

"I just care so much for Yuki that it doesn't matter. That's what he said," replied Toby

Kenji's brow furrowed for a minute. "He used the present tense?"

"Yes, Toby and I both caught that."

Kenji stood up pacing between his band mates. They all watched him, waiting for his comment "I don't think it was Eiri's fault that it happened."

"But why say that then?"

"My guess would be somehow Shuichi felt like he was protecting Eiri, because of that Eiri blames himself." The base player gave everyone several minutes to contemplate before he resuming his pacing.

"Great so my brother is hurt, the guy he likes is blaming himself and all the while the person responsible is getting away with it."

"Not if I can help it," snarled Peg.

"Ok I think that part of the situation, for now, is best left in my wife's hands." He stopped, waited for the others to nod their agreement before continuing his pacing again. "Next issue is Bad Luck. I did a little digging there, and other than the split was unexpected, there isn't a lot of information. I do however know that both of his band mates still work for NG Studio's. "

"And your take on that situation?"

"I'm going to guess that it was built up to and not something spur of the moment. By everyone's description of Shuichi he is a lot like Rio. Hyper, emotional, prone to dramatics, no offence Rio." The base player looked her way to see her tongue stick out at him.

"So basically he was probably more than people could handle," Takken said shaking his head sadly.

"Probably."

"Knowing how people were with me," Rio added miserably, "he was probably told to shut up, act his age and stop goofing off. They probably told him one to many times."

"And that," Toby added, "lead him to lose confidence in who he is. Now we have a young man who is terrified of being himself, terrified of standing up for himself and trying desperately to be what he thinks everyone else wants."

"That is a recipe for disaster." Takken could not help but rub his thumb over the long scar on his left wrist.

"I think that all of us can work on helping him with this one. We just need to be cautious not to squelch any of those traits that make him who he is."

Also," added Tenchi tapping his finger to his lower lip, "Time with us in the studio may help. Lord knows what a bunch of psycho cases we are there."

"Ok then last is Eiri."

Before Kenji could go further Rio sat up, "I want to meet this guy."

"I'm not so sure that is a good idea Rio."

Rio glared at Takken, "If this guy wants anything to do with my brother I want to know who he is."

Kenji quickly noticed the warning signs from his two band mates. Both were extremely protective of those they cared about. HE did find it interesting that both Takken and Tenchi seemed ready to defend this Eiri. "Takken I can see where Rio is coming from and I don't think it is a bad thing provided Rio," Kenji pinned her with his eyes, "That he doesn't know who you are or why you are there."

"Kenji," Tenchi called for his friends attention, "I'm not sure how Eiri might react to the idea. He isn't overly social, and with all the female fans from his book, he is a little…"

"I understand that, but I truly think Rio might be a good thing for him, and stop looking at me like that Toby." Toby had been scowling ever since Kenji had mentioned Rio being good for this boyfriend of Shuichi's. "I think Eiri needs an older sibling. One who can help guide him, especially one who can guide him in dealing with a lover who is a little, well like Rio.

Rio took several moments to think about it before nodding. "Ok then. Takken, Tenchi, I am going to assume you are still in contact with him?"

"One, if not both of us has coffee with him every morning. We are meeting with him tomorrow at ten."

"Think you can set up a lunch date between me and him." Rio chuckled at Toby's snort.

Takken looked up at Tenchi who shrugged. "We can try."

"Ok then," Kenji said drawing the attention back to him. "Lets all work on bring Shuichi around, and we do of course have a record to produce as well, so keep that in mind."

They all got up and made their ways to their rooms, each concerned about what the days to come would bring for those they cared for.

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, Gravitation does not belong to me

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi stretched and opened his eyes to the voice that had woken him. "Hmmm?" he responded.

Takken chuckled at him, "I asked if you wanted pancakes?"

"Yeah sure," he replied stretching again. "Do I have time to take a shower or are they ready now."

"You have time but I would wait a few minutes, Tenchi just got in. Give him five minutes."

Shuichi nodded and rubbed his eyes before pulling the blankets off. He grabbed the sweat shirt he had left at the foot of the bed and pulled it over his head before heading to the bathroom. He got there was Tenchi came out fastening his silver hopes back into his ear.

"Morning Chi. There should still be hot water, your sister isn't up yet." Shuichi smiled knowing that lack of hot water was one of Toby's complaints with his wife. "Hey Shuichi do you know where there are any arcades around here?"

"Every single one," the singer's face lit up.

"Mind showing Takken and me around later, I am dieing for a game fix."

"Sure," answered Shuichi though he gave Tenchi a puzzled look, "Don't you guys have a game system here."

"Yep, beat all of them, numerous times. All the new games Takken bought are Japanese and I can't read the story so I can't play it. Snot can't seem to by a good first person shooter to save himself."

"We can stop by some game stores if you like. I'm not good at those games but I know where to get them."

"That would be great, if you don't mind. Course we should probably ask Rio make sure she doesn't plan on being overly protective and will let you out with the big bad pair."

Shuichi raised an eyebrow and Tenchi winked at him before heading to his room.

Shuichi didn't take long in the shower, not with the promise of food waiting. He hadn't realized how hungry he was, and silently hoped Peg was not the one making breakfast. Her lasagnas wasn't all that bad, it wasn't great either. After being on the plane for so long though Shuichi had really been too tired to eat. He had gone to his room shortly after dinner and fell into an exhausted sleep.

He pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white long sleeve shirt, then a black shirt with a skull design on the front of it. Slipping into a pair of dark purple converse he made his way to the wonderful smell in the kitchen. Takken was cooking and it smelled fabulous.

"Grab a plate Chi," he said pointing to the cupboard, "I have a fresh batch coming off the grill."

Shuichi grabbed a plate and held it out for three of the pancakes. "There is sausage on the stove, coffee in the pot and hot water for coco for those of us that don't need the caffeine kick."

Two audible snorts came from the table where Tenchi and Kenji were both sitting, each with a cup of coffee. Shuichi joined them grabbing the syrup. He started pouring the syrup but turned the bottle up right chewing on his lower lip, recalling the comments about his sugar consumption.

"There is more syrup Chi," came Kenji's voice as he looked over his cup of coffee.

"That's ok," Shuichi commented with a fake smile taking a bite.

Tenchi looked at him with a frown before grabbing the syrup bottle and adding to the syrup on his plate. "There is more syrup, and where are you going to get the energy to bounce around like a mad man when we go to the arcade later."

"We're going to the arcade?" Takken sounded like a little kid who was told Christmas was coming early.

"You better check with Rio, remember what happen when you guys kidnapped Cody for the evening."

"Yeah Rio got us kicked out of the movie theater."

"That was your own fault Takken. You should have told me you were taking him."

Takken frowned at the woman who was standing in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. "It's not like he is a kid."

"He was seventeen, and I had no clue he was with you." Her foot was now tapping.

"Now that's not fair," Takken said waving the spatula in her direction, "We did write a note."

"Yeah on the pack of the directions you took with you," Rio shot back.

Takken opened and closed his mouth several times, lost with a comeback. Rio snatched a cup off the counter and poured a cup of coffee. Shuichi turned to greet her when he saw it coming. A half backed pancake hit Rio in the back of the head.

Rio turned slowly to face her fellow guitarist, her violet eyes burning maliciously.

"Shuichi move," was the only warning he got before Kenji yanked him away for the chaos that ensued. He stood in the back of the room as far against the wall as he could get, as his sister and Takken made a huge mess of the kitchen and dining area. He could only guess this was some what normal the way Kenji leaned back against the wall sipping his coffee, watching the insanity before him. Tenchi had enough forethought to grab his plate of half eaten pancakes and was sitting on the floor finishing them seemingly oblivious to what was taking place a few feet away from him.

When all was said and done, both Takken and Rio were covered in pancake batter and flour. The kitchen had splashes of batter across the counters, fridge, ceiling and floor. There was a fine layer of flour that had managed to coat the entire kitchen, table, several chairs and Toby who had unexpectedly walked into the food fight.

Toby's entrance had ended the fight as both Rio and Takken had doubled over in laughter when Toby had stood there blinking at them through flour encrusted eyelashes.

"I do hope you two realize you will be cleaning this up." Peg stepped in wearing a look that said she was none to please. This only furthered the gales of laughter from Rio and Takken as they wide tears from the flour covered faces.

When he could talk again Takken turned to Tenchi and huge grin still on his face. "Guess your going to have to meet him today." Tenchi stood up and nodded placing his plate on the table and disappearing behind Peg.

"Who is he going to meet," Shuichi asked Kenji.

Kenji gave a half hearted shrug, "A friend of theirs. I have never met him." Again the bass player shrugged. Shuichi wondered if they were going to still head to the arcade latter if Tenchi was going off with a friend. Then he noticed Rio who was staring after Tenchi, all signs of laughter gone, a very thoughtful look on her face.

He wondered for a minute why Rio was acting that way, but Kenji nudged him to get his attention. "You still working on your guitar?" Shuichi nodded his head yes. "Want to learn some more?" A brilliant smile lit up his face as he nodded his head vigorously.

--------------------------------------------

Eiri pushed the door to the coffee shop open taking off his sunglasses. He spotted Tenchi at their usual table. He passed several giggling girls wondering why they weren't in school before sliding into his usual comfortable seat, a steaming cup of coffee waiting for him.

For several minutes they sat there not saying a word, both lost in their own thoughts. Eiri was still debating which way he wanted to take his story. He had been amazed by how much he had been able to write, but now he was at a bit of an impasse with himself. He could either have the story lead to a tragic end, or he could take it down the path to happily ever after.

He looked up at his friend and was suddenly distracted by a patch of white on his black sweat shirt. "What happen," he said nodding towards Tenchi's flour spotted sleeve.

A smile crossed the other man's lips. "Takken and Rio." At Eiri's raised eyebrow, he continued laughing softly. "They got into a minor food fight. That's why Takken isn't here, he is cleaning up."

"I would have thought he was a little old for that," Eiri said before taking a drink of his coffee.

"No he isn't, doubt he ever will be." Tenchi smiled at past memories. "Now that the whole band is here I'm certain quite and bit of insanity will arise. It's kind of the way we are."

"Remind me not to go to your house."

Tenchi smiled at him in reassurance. "I would never doom you to that fate. So what have you been up to Eiri?"

"Writing." Eiri set his cup down fiddling with his sunglasses.

"You're pretty busy then?" There was a since of apprehension in Tenchi's voice that had Eiri looking at him peculiarly.

"It depends," the write said reluctantly, "Why?"

Tenchi took a breath, making Eiri tense. "Rio would like to meet you. She wants to know if she can take you to lunch?"

Eiri relaxed a bit. "Is it not customary for the guy to take the lady to lunch?"

Tenchi regarded him intently for a few minutes before continuing. "Rio is really protective, I think she wants to see what you are like."

"Is she afraid that I am trying to steal you guys away," There was an edge to the blondes voice as he said it.

"Hardly. You know she was the one that asked us to check on you that night."

The novelist perked up to that. He had forgotten. "So what, she wants to see that I'm still alive or something."

Tenchi was trying his best not to drum his fingers on the table, a nervous habit he had never been able to break, but he was sure it would annoy Eiri. This wasn't going as well as he had hoped. "I think she wants to see why she had that feeling."

"She probably passed somewhere that day. I had been out several times with my brother-in-law."

"Eiri," Tenchi said nailing him with the icy blue eyes. "Rio was in California at the time she called. She just got into Tokyo last night."

Eiri stared at him for several long minutes, his eye slowly widening. "In California?"

"Yes, in California."

For several minutes longer the novelist sat there contemplating before curiosity got the better of him. "Ok where and when does she want to meet?"

--------------------------------------------

The air was filled with the sound of dings, clanks, whirls and every other noise that came with your typical arcade. Rio had been in a fairly good mood since Tenchi had told her that Eiri had agreed to the meeting. She had readily agreed to allow Shuichi to join them, though she knew that she really didn't have any choice in the matter, he was twenty-one.

Tenchi had of course dragged them to the first shooting game he found, deftly shooting the games villains racking up a high score. As he continued to play, Takken and Shuichi jumped into the racing simulators not far away. They spent more time running into each other and trying to cause the other to crash, then actually racing.

Tenchi and Takken slowly made their way through the arcade, playing almost every game, allowing Shuichi to join in the fun and laughter. He now understood why Cody thought so highly of these two. They were a lot of dun, even though Tenchi was a bit stuck up, and Takken was an over grown kid, they were a blast.

Shuichi had just died a miserable death to one of the video games when Takken slide up next to him, a conniving look on his face.

"Hey Shuichi, do you dance?" The black haired guitarist asked with a now overly innocent look on his face.

Shuichi smiled, knowing exactly what Takken was talking about. "Like you would never imagine."

"That sounds like a challenge." Takken's eyes gleamed as he grabbed Shuichi's hand and dragged him off to the game floor.

Shuichi took his place in front of the screen and Takken did likewise. There was no way he was loosing this. This was one of his favorite games. Hiro had always hated when he got going because it was almost impossible to get him to stop, and not because he had to keep trying, he just happened to be really good at it. Actually it was the only game he was good at.

The music started and both Shuichi and Takken went into action. The faster the music's tempo got the more into he became, picking up on the complex patterns and rhythms, laughter escaping through his lips. He wasn't sure how long they had been going but he had worked up a pretty good sweat. He was surprised that Taken was still keeping up with him, but he could tell that Takken was starting to have trouble as the game moved even faster.

"Shuichi!"

He froze, his whole body going into shock. He didn't look around, but he didn't have too. He would never forget the voice of his best friend. What was he going to do? What was he going to say? His mind was in turmoil when a strong gripped fastened onto his wrist pulling him towards the exit. It took him a moment to realize that Tenchi was the one who had come to his rescue. The drummer did not stop his fast pace till they had reached the car and Shuichi was firmly and safely in the passengers seat.

"Who was that?" Tenchi asked as he slid into the driver's seat, waiting for Takken to get in so they could leave.

"Hiro." It was all he could get pass the terrifying emotions that were over coming him.

Tenchi pulled the car out of the parking lot headed back to their home. "Is he going to be a problem?"

"I don't know, he is, or was my best friend," Shuichi answered honestly.

"What is he most likely to do Shuichi?" Takken asked from the back seat where he was watching the younger man with a great deal of concern. It had surprised him to see Shuichi totally freeze up like that.

"Call, my parent, call Seguchi, I'm not sure."

Tenchi looked sideways to see that Shuichi was still very pale. "Do your parents know your back?"

Shuichi hung his head so his bangs hide his face. "I don't think they know I left."

"How could they not know," came Takken's incredulous response.

"I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I just left."

"What do you mean 'just left'?"

"Just that," Shuichi said turning to look back at Takken. "I went to the bank, pulled a few thousand dollars, well the equivalent of, head to the airport and bought a one way ticket to LA."

Tenchi smiled at him, "Seems someone has a lot more spunk to him then we gave credit."

Shuichi blushed as Takken nodded in agreement. Shuichi just hoped Rio wasn't going to be pissed that someone had recognized him so soon.

--------------------------------------------

Hiro couldn't believe his brother had talked him into go to the arcade. He never saw his brother as the arcade type of person. He had enjoyed the arcades once upon a time maybe that were why they were here now. At this moment though they seemed like nothing more than an endless distributor of annoying sounds that dug and ripped at your ear drums.

He had been walking towards the exit when he noticed the large crowed watching the individuals playing the dance game. He had always enjoyed watching Shuichi play the game. His friend always got so excited while playing laughing and giving a holler when he beat his high score. His initials were still there, still claiming the top four spots, a proclamation to hi skill. Hiro turned away from the participants as a nauseating wave of angry and disappointment swept over him. He was still having difficulties dealing with the way Shuichi had abandon them.

He tried pushing past the crowed so he could head to the exit, when someone stepped in front of him making him turn quickly so they didn't collide. He now had a clear shot of the two competitors' backs. His eyes grew round as he watched the movements of the one young man. He had watched him to many times before not to recognize him.

The word left his mouth before he realized he said it, but he was right. The man froze. He didn't turn, didn't look around just froze. Suddenly Hiro felt himself pushed aside as a tall man passed him and grabbed the stunned figure. The other man who had been playing had stopped and was now following them.

Hiro regained his footing and did his best to dash after them, but he didn't have the stature to push people aside as the one man had. He rushed out into the cold night air and headed for the parking lot. He saw the man that had knocked him aside, get in the driver side door, a figure seated in the passengers seat, but the third man had stopped and turned looking at Hiro with a perplexed expression before getting in the car himself.

Hiro watched the car drive off. His hair may have been black, he may have been dressed different, but there was no doubt in his mind that he had just seen his best friend, Shuichi Shindo.

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi had his head resting against his sister's shoulder as they made their way into down town Tokyo. He had not slept well last night after his close call with Hiro. Rio had taken the incident rather well, but after talking with Kenji, it had been decided that Shuichi need to pay his parents a visit so that they would not worry needlessly.

Shuichi wasn't exactly sure what he was going to tell his parents. He really had not even considered the thought the would be worried about him these past few months. Now though he realized just how stupid that train of though, or lack there of, was. His younger sister was likely to be really pissed at him too.

Shuichi was pulled from his thought, terror spreading over his face. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where we are recording our record," Kenji said in a rather bored tone, but Rio could see the glint in his eye. She knew the man was up to something.

"They know me here I can't go in there." Shuichi's voice was over flowing with panic.

"Ha," Toby said turning to look at his little brother, "Chi you look different. Beside that you will be with all of us, most likely they will all be looking at Kenji think what a freak."

Kenji turned around and tried to slap Toby, but settled for slugging him in the leg. "Jerk"

"Chi, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, and neither is anyone else in Anime. Your family." Rio kissed his check and opened the door now that they were parked. Shuichi let her lead him towards the building, allowing his bangs to fall in his face, concealing his features. Had he looked up he may have noticed that his band family had formed a protective circle around him as they followed Peg to the room where they were meeting.

The room was rather non-descript. There was a long table with typical black conference room chairs, a TV with a stereo system tucked away in a corner simple paints on the white walls and a view of the city our the large windows. Peg sat down in one of the chairs indicating for the others to do likewise.

"Ok are we being punished," Tenchi scowled at peg as everyone sat down.

"Of course not," replied the manager her laptop now out in front of her. "We are here to work on your next album."

The band members looked at each other before turning their gaze to Peg, each and every one of them staring at her as if she had gone totally, completely and in all other ways mad.

Toby was the first brave soul to speak, knowing he may be incurring the wrath of Peg in doing so. "Umm Peg, why are we in this room?"

"To work on your songs of course."

Rio's, who had been leaning precariously in her chair now feel backwards, a dumbstruck look on her face. "Peg you can't possibly expect me to write anything worth anything in this…this asylum that's attempting to pass as a conference room are you?"

Peg gave the guitarist a deadly stare. "That's what I had intended yes."

"But Peg," Rio squealed, "I can't breath properly in here, much less write." Rio's voice had a frantic edge to it as she stood placing her hands on the table to stare down it's length at her manager.

"Perhaps then it's time for someone else to write our lyrics."

There were five unison gasps to that comment.

"Kenji did she hit her head getting out of bed this morning," there drummer asked a look of total confusion on his face.

"I don't see why this is such a difficult adjustment for you guy after all you are…"

"It's not the way we work Peg," Rio was all but screaming, half from frustration half form to panic.

Before the situation could escalate any further Kenji held up his hand, a gesture that immediately silenced his band mates. Turning to his wife with a calculating look he spoke,"Peg how long have we been doing this?" The question was rhetorical, especially since he did not give her time to answer. "And have we not always written and recorded our music in a specific fashion? So why after ten years of success are you trying to take us away from being us?"

Peg sighed and closed her laptop. She folder her hands on top of it closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before answering them, "The president of NG Studio's does not allow anyone into the recording area till they have something to record."

"And we care what the president of NG Studio's say why?" snapped Tenchi.

Toby however had had enough of the situation. His long legs quickly carried him to the door out to the hall and down to the receptionist desk where he bestowed the young lady working there with a devastating smile.

"Hi there," The girl blushed and tried to get some sound past her lips but failed as she sat staring into his deep green eyes, "By chance can you tell me what floor the recording studios are on?" He folded his arms across the top of the counter bringing his face closer to hers. The girl managed to stutter out the floor number to him. "And might you know if one of them is free today?" There was a frantic shuffle of paper as she sought the requested information. He smiled at her again before returning to the room.

With the exception of Peg, who was sitting with her arms crossed scowling at the singer, everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Fourth floor, Studio three."

There was a sudden flurry of motion as Anime went into action. Shuichi sat back and watched the whole thing in rapt fascination.

---------------------------------------------

"What do you mean they are in the recording studio?" Touma Segushi's knuckles were white as he clutched the phone receiver. "No I will deal with it personally. Thank you"

The president of NG Studios crossed his office in quick strides, strides that told the brunette that was also occupying the office that he was livid. The blondes hand slammed against the down button as he waited impatiently for the elevator doors to open. Once inside he took a deep breath calming himself so that he could place his mask, bearing that ever popular Seguchi smile, on.

Quick stride continued effortlessly making there way to Studio three. He stood outside the door preparing to deal with the group of miscreants inside. He turned the knob and forced the door open.

All thought immediately left his mind as shock stole over him. There were pretzels flying through the air, and argument over lollypops taking place off in one corner and something that kept moving around that he couldn't make out what it was. On top of it all was the noise coming from a CD player blaring full blast in the corner.

"What is going on here?" he yelled into the insanity.

Pretzel fell unnoticed, the bag of lollypops spilled all over the floor and the moving object stopped, or at least slowed down to respond.

"Music" it was said in such a tone as if t imply he was mentally challenged, on purpose.

Seguchi's attention fell on the speaker who was now bouncing up and down a lollypop sticking out of her mouth gesturing widely in the direction of the CD player, which was suddenly turned off.

"Takken, Takken, Takken play it again, I think I got it." The speaker was almost spastic in her movements, dancing around erratically. The guitarist obliged leaning back playing a rift as she madly scribbled on the page in front of her.

One terrifying and overwhelming thought consumed Touma Seguchi's mind as he stood there observing. He had signed the female version of Shuichi Shindo. He stood there trying to grasp the situation as the stereo began blaring again, pretzels continued their flight, joined now by a random paper airplane.

Wide eyed he stepped backwards out of the studio, not quite comprehending what exactly was going on. Some where in his mind he was desperately grasping at where he had lost control of what was taking place, his mind numb from shock of the reality that he was no longer in control. He took another step backwards bumping into the person he had not realized was standing behind them. His shock so severe he failed to see the other man's smile or the look in his eye.

The other man watched as the president of NG Studios made his way back to the elevator, which would carry him back to the world of sanity that resided in his office. The other man was certain that Touma had not seen, but then Touma wasn't good at seeing a lot of things.

"I knew he would come back Kumagoro," he whispered softly, "I knew he would."

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish, Gravitation does not belong to me

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi was….dumbfounded. It was the only word he could come up with to describe the feeling. When they left the conference room Tenchi, Takken and Kenji had returned to the cars to retrieve their "supplies" which consisted of several guitars, a keyboard, what Shuichi later found out was a drum pad and a bag of snacks. A very large bag of snacks, which he soon realized were used as much for projectile weapons as food.

Somewhere a CD was produced and an unknown American band was blaring loudly while Rio bounced around for several minutes in one place, getting "warmed up" according to Toby.

"Ok guys first song?" Rio continued bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for an answer. Shuichi was at a lose though, he could not understand what she was asking.

"Fast," was the first reply, supplied by Takken.

"Most definitely upbeat," injected Tenchi, "No sappy love songs please." Rio's face twisted in disgust as if the words love song were the most foul of profanities.

Kenji looked up from the bag of lollypops he was opening, "Bump in grind," he replied tossing Rio one of the lollypops.

Rio unwrapped said lollypop, drawing Toby's attention to the bag. "Those are mine Kenji." The lead singer said striding over to where Kenji was, backing Shuichi into the corner,

"They were in the bag, that makes them fair game," the black haired bassist hissed.

"The hell they are," Toby cried back grabbing at the bag.

Shuichi's eyes were having a hard time taking it all in. His brother-in-law was fighting with his best friend over lollypops, Tenchi and Takken were in a mad pretzel war, which he thought started by them throwing pretzels to try and catch them, but he was not certain, and Rio looked like someone had injected caffeine straight into her veins.

"Hey Takken you remember that rift you were working on in Hawaii?" The guitarist leaned back and paused the CD and Shuichi was surprised to see the others had also halted their activity as Takken played the request. Rio started writing on the pad she had resting on a chair then waved her hand for all to resume.

Dumbfounded, there was just no other word for it. He couldn't understand how they were all having so much fun and yet be confident that they were going to finish this song tonight. That was Peg's stipulation for them breaking the rules she had been given, a song finished and arranged before they left, and all of Anime had agreed as if it was nothing more than doing laundry. But then, Shuichi thought, if music was always this much fun for them…

All thought was cut off as the door slammed open and the last person Shuichi wanted to see, well second to last maybe, he was undecided, stepped into the room.

Heart slamming against his chest he backed as far into the corner as he could, trying to meld into the wall. The bag of lollypops fell unnoticed to the floor as Toby and Kenji quickly and effortlessly blocked Shuichi from view.

Shuichi heard his sisters retort the Seguchi's request, and he wondered for a minute if she knew just how insane she had to be to address him in such a fashion. Rio however acted as if he were nothing more than a wisp of wind and went back to what she was doing.

Shuichi caught the look on the president's face as he backed out the door, and almost burst into gales of laughter, it was truly priceless and worth being discovered. Then his eyes met a pair of blue one, just for a moment but he knew it was enough. As the door swung shut he was not sure if he should sigh in relief or degrade to a shear state of panic. Those eyes had not belonged to the bubbly bounce friend that Shuichi knew, but they had been the eyes of Ryuichi Sakuma, the legend.

"Chi you ok," Kenji asked leaning closer to the young man so he could hear him over the CD player.

"Ryuichi saw me" He looked up into Kenji's face a request for help written all over his own.

Kenji looked at the door for a moment apparently trying to make up his mind. Toby snatched up one of the lollypops before Kenji could step on it as he passed heading for the exit.

As he stepped into the hall he saw the brunette getting ready to step into the elevator. "Ryuichi?"

The pop star turned to face him. The sharp blue eyes went glazed as he saw who was talking to him. Kenji quirked an eyebrow, having caught the change but did not question it.

"Your Kenji-san yes." The brunette bounced up to him the pink bunny being thrust into Kenji's face, "This is Kur…"

"Enough," Kenji said gently. He grabbed one of the man's wrists and pulled him towards the studio so that they were right outside the door. "I am not sure what happened here, we are still trying to find out."

"I am not going to do anything to hurt him." Ryuichi cut in, letting his real self show to this man. He wasn't sure why, rarely did he ever let anyone see this side of him any more, but the sincerity in the man's eye made him feel like he could trust him.

Kenji cocked his head to the side studying the other man for a minute. "Why is that?"

Ryuichi sighed, "Shuichi is one of my best friends," he shook his head looking down the hall, "Some friends we were." With that he turned to look back at Kenji, "You know Eiri isn't the only reason he left. We, the ones that are suppose to be his friends, the ones who are suppose to support him. We helped do this to him. We had our hand in breaking him."

Kenji studied him once again, those light brown eye boring through him, like they were reaching into his soul. "What are your intentions as far as Shuichi?"

Ryuichi gave a half smile, "He is, as I said, my best friend perhaps even more like a brother. We, he and I, are very much alike." Ryuichi now gave Kenji a full smile, "I understand where your concern is coming from, and I appreciate it, but I will tell you this, anyone who has ever seen Shuichi with Yuki Eiri would know there is only room for Eiri in his heart. I just hope that heart can be mended."

You know," Kenji's deep voice said, "I think one of the things that would help mend it, would be an old friend by his side."

Ryuichi subconsciously pulled Kumagoro to his chest rubbing the pink ear between his finger and thumb as he considered the possibility. "I'm not sure Shuichi is ready to have the bumbling Ryu-chan bouncing around him just yet."

"You are most likely correct, but to have you, Ryuichi there…" Kenji left the sentence unsaid.

Ryuichi let out a soft chuckle, "He wouldn't recognize me."

"Oh I think you underestimate him," Kenji's eyes held a knowing look as he continued to watch the singer.

Ryuichi turned his head to stare off at some unknown point, again pulling the pink bunny close to him, "You don't understand no one sees more than a glimpse of this side of me."

"Then," Kenji said pacing his finger around Ryuichi's chin, "perhaps it's time for them to." Ryuichi was caught in the hope that the man's voice promised. Could he step out into the world again? Would it be possible?

Kenji held out his hand which Ryuichi stared at for several minutes before placing his into it, taking a deep breath.

"Umm, by chance do you speak English?" The question seemed a bit odd to Ryuichi but he shook his head yes. "Good, cause our idiot drummer refuses to learn Japanese."

--------------------------------------------

Shuichi wasn't sure what was taking Kenji so long but he was really getting nervous, and nobody seemed to notice. Rio had twice made Takken replay his rift that he had, and continued scribbling on her sheet of paper and dancing around the room. The pretzel war had come to an end do to lack of ammunition. The lollypops were picked up and distributed, and the single paper airplane was now enjoying a break as Toby and Tenchi were starting some paper ping-pong game.

When the door finally opened again, Shuichi was relived to see Kenji walking in wearing a smile. That was until Ryuichi followed him in. Shuichi swallowed back the lump in his throat and fought against the nausea.

"Everyone," Kenji said closing the door behind them signaling for the CD player to be silenced, "this is Ryuichi Sakuma."

"Hey you're that Nittle Grasper dude."

"Yes Cody," said three voices simultaneously as they gave Takken an exasperated look. Takken did nothing more than stick his tongue out at all of them.

"Ryuichi this is my band," Kenji said gesturing to his friends. "The one with the big mouth is Takken and his other half, "Kenji gestured to the drummer, "Tenchi. The beautiful and gorgeous brunette is my wife Peg."

"Ass kisser"

Kenji continued, ignoring Tenchi's comment, "Our lead singer Toby and his sexy vixen Rio." Ryuichi's jaw dropped as he got a good look at the woman. Her height, her build even the way he black locks framed her face, screamed that she was related to Shuichi, but the tell all were those amazing Amherst eyes.

"Oh and I believe you already know Rio's brother Shuichi. The singer turned to face his friend, his heart breaking to see the frightened look on Shuichi's face.

"Hi Shu-chan."

---------------------------------------------

Eiri absently tapped his sunglasses on the table as he waited for his lunch guest. She was late and he was becoming irritated. Granted she was only ten minutes late and traffic could account for that, but that did nothing to calm his irritation.

He glanced up when a woman walked in the door to the café. Her black hair was pulled up in a messy bun with strands hanging around her face and blowing over brown eyes. She was not what Eiri would expect of his childhood star. He watched as she scanned the occupants of the café her gaze landing on him. He her expression went from annoyed to one of surprise as she made her way to his table.

"Eiri?" Her voice seemed a touch to deep for her small frame.

"Hai, you are Rio?"

"Obviously." The undertone in her voice was not lost on him, as she took the seat opposite of him.

She picked up the menu a sour look crossing her face, "Damn it I knew I should have brought Takken."

"You can't read Japanese?" he replied in a rather superior tone as he leaned back to watch her through his thick lashes.

She raised an eyebrow at him, immediately identifying his mannerisms. _Oh hunnie don't go there I have played this one with my husband for far to long to lose to a kid like you._ She laid the menu down with a smirk, looking around for their server.

Their server, realizing for that she had arrived and hurried over to take their order. The gentleman greeted them politely and asked what they would be ordering, looking expectantly at Rio.

"It's my treat." Rio said waving her hand at Eiri, "Guests first." Eiri chuckled quite certain that they would be ordering the same meal. With Eiri's drink and lunch order written down the server turned to her.

"I would like what ever lemon-lime soda you have and a molten cake." The waiter looked at her for several minutes as if waiting for the rest of her order.

"Umm, ma'am that is a dessert."

"Umm yeah I am well aware of that, and you one of the few restaurants that have it on your menu." Tenchi had specifically chosen this café because they served Rio's favorit American dessert.

Eiri was flabbergasted. The woman had just ordered dessert for lunch.

"Ok so where were we," she said swinging her legs up on the chair so the she was sitting on her knees. Eiri shook his head as a he recalled a certain someone doing the exact same thing in this very restaurant. "You ok over there?"

Eiri snapped those golden eyes on her frowning. "The way your sitting just reminded me of the way my boyfriend sits when I used to bring him here."

Rio wondered if he was actually paying attention to the way he ha worded that sentence, though with the greater emphasis on boyfriend, she was guessing he was trying to make it clear he wasn't available to her. A smile crossed her lips as she chuckled quietly, seeming to aggravate him all the more.

Eiri couldn't' quite figure out what it was but something about this woman pissed him off. "So why exactly was it Mrs. Cyprus that you wanted to see me?"

Rio was a bit confused by the change of language, but then again as arrogant as he was it was possible he was trying to show his superiority by speaking English with a clearer accent then her Japanese.

"I wanted to know what type of person you are, so far I'm guessing arrogant, snide rude and sarcastic."

"Sorry if I disappointed you," his tone said that he was anything but sorry.

"I didn't say that those were bad things. If you asked me to describe my husband,"

"Which I haven't"

"Those would be the exact words I would use."

The comment annoyed him even more and he stared at her, giving her his best death gaze. A gaze that she completely ignored.

"You know you're not what I would have expected of a romance novelist." He raised an eyebrow waiting for her to finish. "Most are puny little creeps that give you the heeby geebies." She let a shiver run through her to stress her point. "You on the other hand are kind cute for a kid."

_Kid? _"Well you're not exactly what I would expect from a rock star," he snorted.

"Course not, can't walk down the street looking like one or I wouldn't get any where now would I?" He could not believe this woman. Every comment he made she had a come back for it.

Rio wasn't about to let him know it… yet, but she liked Eiri Yuki. If they could dull some of his sharper edges and get Shuichi some self confidence, they really would have the makings of a great relationship. There was however one thing she was going to have to deal with right now though.

"Would you mind not tapping your glasses on the table please?" She would try nice first, then she would get ugly.

The golden death gaze was back, and Rio was having to bite her bottom lip to keep from smiling. He really was amusing, and very full of himself. To bad she was us to four men who were just as full of themselves.

Ignoring her request Eiri went back to his questioning. "So you came to see just how much of a prick I could be. I find that highly unlikely." He narrowed his eyes a predatorily look in them. "More likely you got some notion of who I was from my books…"

"Oh I have two of them," she cut in, "Honestly don't remember what they were called, think was entreated or some gush, it has a green cover with peacock feathers on it, I like peacock feathers that's why I bought it. I think the over one has a pink cover, I'm not really fond of pink but the story looked interesting. I never finished either one though, I couldn't sit still long enough to get much past chapter six or seven."

Eiri just stared at her blinking. It had all gushed out of her in one breath. It was unbelievable, it was amazing, it was just like listening to that brat. "You only have two of my books?"

"Well yeah there are no pictures in them, and would you stop with the tapping." She watched curious as to how he would take that. The former being a joke, the latter driving her nuts.

"Have you tried the grade school section of the library? It seems your speed."

"Nope, they got mad at me when I tried to color the pictures, so I was band from the kiddy section." With one fluid movement, the guitarist snatched the annoying glasses and chucked them across the restaurant. "Much better."

"What the hell!" he snarled standing up to slam his hands on the table.

"I warned you," she replied nonchalantly, as if she had not thrown an extremely expensive pair of sunglasses to their probably demise.

Eiri stood over her seething, ready to curse her out in both English and Japanese, however Rio shocked him yet again. "Would you sit down already, it's not my fault you aren't use to people standing up to you."

"Do you have any idea how much those cost?" he said still towering over her, not really caring about the cost.

She looked up at him a black brow sweeping upwards. "Does it really matter? Cost is not an issue for either you or me, hiding who you are behind them though…" He slowly sat back down staring at her warily.

"Why is it everyone keeps telling me I'm hiding?" The question was not directed toward Rio, she of course was going to answer it.

"Because you are." The death gaze once again targeted her.

­­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bekkalynn:** Thank you very much for all your kind words and encouragement, I hope you are still enjoying the story.

**Vindalootoo**: Thanks for your comments hun, and the corrections, never could figure that out. Very much appreciated.

**AngelofLight:** I'm glad you are enjoying it despite the oc. As for the there/their I think I need a grammar nazi )

To everyone else that has reviewed thank you very much I greatly appreciate it.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me sadly (actually that's probably a good thing)

---------------------------------------------

"You know Eiri, avoiding your feelings aren't going to make them go away. They just build up till they drive you nuts."

Eiri sighed pulling a hand through his hair. He was relived when the server showed up with there drinks distracting them from their conversation. Now all he needed to do was take it in another direction.

"So why is it again you wanted to meet me?"

"Nice try kid, told you already, to see what your like, now stop trying to change the subject. Why do you run from what you're feeling?"

Eiri almost dropped his drink. This woman was overly obstinate. "What makes you thin I'm running from them?"

Rio pulled the straw out of her drink to fiddle with it, giving Eiri time to become annoyed with her. "Cause you do everything to distract yourself and others from them."

"And after fifteen minutes you can tell that."

Rio leaned across the table making him pull back. "No you didn't think Tenchi and Takken would take off to no man's land with out telling us did you?" She sat back in her chair, now playing with the ice in her glass.

Eiri's eyes flashed dangerously, a feeling of betrayal running through him. "So they decided to share did they?"

"Nope." The death gaze was back. "You know you could almost kill someone with that look. Course if that were the case, Toby would have had me dead and buried years ago."

It took Eiri a moment to remember Toby was her husband, though how he could have forgotten he wasn't sure. "So if they didn't tell you, how is it you can make your assumption."

"Oh it's not an assumption. First off we did the same thing to Tenchi, well we were probably a bit meaner but. Second, Takken describes you as a cross between Tenchi and my husband, which in its self would be enough."

"So you think…"

"Oh my gosh you're Yuki Eiri." Both of them turned to the young woman that was bouncing up and down in front of their table. "I have read all your books, they are so amazing…"

Rio sat watching the display a bit annoyed. She didn't have much patience for fans that interrupted her private time, especially so rudely. It was one thing to politely ask, another to make a fool of yourself and the person you're accosting. Rio could see that Eiri wasn't very fond of the young woman's attention either.

"…and I loved when you ha them meet back up in…"

"Excuse me," the woman turned to face Rio. Eiri could see the glint in her eye, _this should be interesting._ "Does this look like a book signing? Does this look like an autograph session? Does it look like maybe you are interrupting? Does it look like maybe you should leave?" She stood there hands on her hips, a dangerous look on her face. Eiri could see the woman swallow and look for an escape route.

She finally got up enough courage to rush past Rio and make for the door. Rio turned her attention back to Eiri as she regained her seat. The look on his face however wasn't one she was expecting. "Eiri are you alright, you look like you swallowed a live fish."

"What's your name?"

"Rio," she was beginning to get concerned about him.

"No your real name."

"Ryouko."

"Ryouko what?"

"Cypress."

"What was your maiden name?"

"Well hell when did we start playing twenty questions?" Eiri just looked at her agitated. "It's Sato." Eiri still didn't look like he believed her. She reached down into her purse and pulled out her drivers licenses. "See Ryouko Kelly Sato-Cypress."

"You hyphenated your name?"

"Yeah, an added security thing, or so we were told at the time. We had just hit it big when Toby and I got married."

"Yeah I saw you in concert the night you told everybody."

"Hmm, didn't take you for the type to like our music. Yeah that was in New York. Talk about old stomping grounds."

"You guys were from New York?" Eiri didn't recall Tenchi or Takken ever commenting on living in New York, even though he had told them he had."

"Surviving would be more accurate. Kenji, Takken and I were all born here in Japan. We moved there when we were kids. Toby was born in Virginia, and Tenchi was born in Ireland."

"Ireland? That's a long way from New York."

"So is Japan." Eiri smiled, well Rio guessed it was a smile.

"So you came to meet me just to see who I am?"

Rio smiled, "Yep, though trust me it's for selfish reasons."

--------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?"

Touma Seguchi sat at his desk with his elbows resting against the dark wood his hands steepled, taping his fingers together. "I said, I want traditional style Japanese artwork for the Anime cover." He was back in control.

Peg looked across the desk at the smiling face of NG Studios president, wondering just have effective that smile would be if she gave him a black eye. "And will there be any other requirements for the cover?"

"Yes as a matter of fact there is, I want any pictures of the band on the inside."

Peg smiled sweetly, "That won't be a problem. If there is nothing else I have a band to manage." Without waiting for a response she got up and left.

Seguchi let her go. He was feeling better now that he was back in control.

------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh what a…"

All eyes turned to look at the brown haired manager that had just walked in the house.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us Peg," Tenchi said before shoving a sushi roll in his mouth.

"That, that, that…"

"Asshole," supplied Takken.

"Yes that, is demanding that our cover art be traditional Japanese. Not that I have anything against Japanese art but."

"Wait," asked Tenchi mouth now free, "Who is demanding this?

"Seguchi," Peg spat the name out of her mouth like it tasted bad.

"He doesn't like you guys." All eye now turned to the brunette that had come home with them again.

"Why is that," questioned Kenji who was now pulling his irate wife into his lap to calm her.

"Well you guys sort of knocked us off our tour." Seven faces looked at him in bewilderment.

"Ryuichi we have been on a lot of tours, but I can never recall kicking anyone from a tour, though there were a few bands we should have," Peg said still upset.

Ryuichi played with the ears on his pink bunny, "I think it would have been your first tour."

"That was ten years ago." Everyone made a gesture to agree with Peg's comment.

"Well Touma didn't take it well. It wasn't your fault, it was the producer who did it, but Touma blames you guys."

Rio rolled her eyes, "That makes a lot of bloody since."

"It's part of the reason he started NG Studios." Ryuichi liked the members of Anime but Touma was family to him and he wanted to protect him as well.

"Ok well we all know now that Seguchi has insecurity issues," replied Kenji, "but that still leaves us with the issue of a cover."

"Have Lance do it."

The whole room went silent. Shuichi and Ryuichi both looked at Rio questioningly while everyone else looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Rio are you absolutely nuts," cried Tenchi.

"I'm still friends with you so I must be. Seriously though, can any of you think of a better artist?"

"But Rio," whined Takken.

"Takken, tell me who has done all the art on your guitar, plus your boyfriend's tattoo I might add."

Kenji set Peg beside him on the couch as the tension in the room rose. "Rio no one is doubting Lance's artistic skill, but you heard Peg, it needs to be Japanese."

"Kenji, Lance is Japanese."

"Yes but his art style is American and Italian."

"And Hideaki Sato is his father." Kenji stared at Rio for a moment trying to figure out what relevance that bit of information had to the subject. "Oh my gosh you guys, as strict as daddy was do you really think he wouldn't have had Lance taught Japanese art. Who do you think did all the Japanese paintings in our house?"

"Would he do it hun?" Rio looked up at her husband in relief, finally one of them was getting it.

"I'll call him." With that she got up and went to the kitchen. She was still a bit annoyed with her band mates as she pulled her cell phone from her purse. She hit the speed dial and waited to be connected wondering what time it was in Italy.

Her anger was ebbing off with each ring and she was able to smile at Shuichi and Ryuichi when they brought their plate in to the kitchen. She watched them sit at the table and start to talk quietly as a mumble voice came through the phone.

"Hey Lance"

"Oh my gosh, Rio do you know what time it is?"

Rio chuckled, "Not a clue, but I have a job for you."

"Rio this isn't funny."

Something about her step brother's voice unnerved her. "Lance what's wrong?"

"What didn't dad tell you?" There was a lot of bitterness in his tone, but then he had never seen eye to eye with there father and vice versa.

"I haven't talked to daddy in a few weeks, not since I before we left for Japan."

"Well just so you know I got fired and Romano left me."

"Ok so that means you will have no problem coming and doing our cover and I hated Romano anyways, you can do better than him."

"Rio things don't work like that."

"Sure they do."

"No they don't, Rio…"

"Just a second, Toby is killing Tenchi." Rio handed her cell phone to Ryuichi, "Talk to him."

Ryuichi stared at the phone in his hand where the voice of Rio's step brother was demanding that she understand him."

"Umm I'm sorry, she is busy at the moment," he replied into the device hesitantly.

"Who the hell is this and where is that bitch Rio?"

Ryuichi turned large blue eye on Shuichi pleading for help. "I'm Ryuichi Sakuma."

"You aren't one of Rio's band mates are you?"

"No I'm her brother's friend."

"Excuse me, I'm her only brother, and where is she."

Ryuichi couldn't believe the anger in the man on the other end of the phone. He wasn't used to dealing with someone like this. "Rio is trying to help Kenji pull Toby off Tenchi."

"Well tell her I don't have time for her games and stupid friends."

"Baka." Ryuichi had snapped the word out so suddenly that it startled himself. It also startled the man on the other end of the phone who switched from English to Japanese, cussing at Ryuichi. He stared down at Rio's phone for a few seconds then snapped it shut. He may consider Rio a friend but he was not going to tolerate that.

"I take it he wasn't very nice," Shuichi said before sticking a strawberry pocke in his mouth.

"Not really. He started swearing at me."

"Yeah I heard but why are you blushing?"

Ryuichi's blue eyes snapped onto his violet ones. "I'm not blushing."

"Oh," said Shuichi smiling, "Then why are your cheeks all pink."

Ryuichi gapped at him, "Are they?" His hand went up to touch his cheek as I he could wipe the pink away.

"Well?" A broad grin was on the younger singers face.

"Well nothing, he wasn't very nice."

"Oh."

"But he had a really sexy voice, and he sounded like he just woke up."

"I take it that idiot hung up?" Ryuichi and Shuichi turned to Rio.

"I actually kind of hung up on him," replied Ryuichi sheepishly.

"Oh no, did he get nasty," Rio was already redialing the number.

Ryuichi nodded since Rio had placed the phone to her ear. She jerked it away a moment later though as Lance's voice came screaming through the earpiece.

"Rio leave me alone and tell that..."

"Hi Lance nice to hear from you again so soon. By the way your flight leaves Friday I'll email you the information, your going to stay through Christmas to so make sure you have everything in order till then." With that she hung up the phone ignoring it when it started to ring.

"Rio, do you really think that's a good idea, he may not come?" Rio reached over and tousled Shuichi's hair.

"Oh he will come, you just have to know how to deal with Lance."

"I know he is your step brother but I don't think I have ever seen a picture of him."

"You probably did back in Cali, just didn't realize it," she said digging in her purse. She pulled out several photographs. Shuichi and Ryuichi took the photos. The first one was Toby and Rio and a third person. He had light brown hair and dark brown eye. He wasn't as tall as Toby, but certainly taller than Rio. The second picture was a close up of the man, his Japanese heritage a bit more evident. The last picture was him with another man that had a red "x" drawn over his face.

"Rio who is this," Ryuichi asked regarding the red "x".

"Oh that was his boyfriend Romano, I have never liked him. When I printed the picture I just made adjustments to make it look better."

"You're just a little opinionated aren't you Rio." Rio smiled down at Ryuichi as she took the pictures back.

--------------------------------------------

"And where were you yesterday?"

Eiri looked up at the younger version of himself then went back to typing. "Went to lunch with someone."

"Oh?" There was enough endued in that one word to annoy Eiri.

"She is one of the members of Anime Tatsuha."

The black haired young man sat down n the corner of Eiri's desk grinning at him devilishly, "Can't stay away from the musicians huh?"

Eiri arched an eyebrow, "She is married you idiot. What are you doing here anyway? Did Mika send you to check on me?"

"No, I came to check on you." Eiri just snorted. "So bro what was she like?"

"Annoying, just like you." Eiri reached over to the package he had been given early that day and pulled out one of the bitter sweet treats.

"Eiri your eating pocke?" Tatsuha's shock was evident, but then curiosity got to him as he noticed the larger black box with a note attached to it. "Getting gifts huh?" he said reaching across and grabbing it out of Eiri's hand before he could hide it.

"That's not your," Eiri said in his most your-in-serious-trouble voice.

Tatsuha ignored him and opened the box anyways. Inside was a pair of sunglasses, expensive ones at that. He then pulled the note out. "What is all this."

"Rio tossed my sunglasses across the restaurant yesterday." He shrugged, "She replaced them."

"Bro I can read English, it says and these are so you can hide so I don't destroy any more of your sunglasses." Eiri answered by picking up the package of pocke. He then handed one to Tatsuha, who readily stuck it in his mouth. "Oh there bitter. So what are you tying to hide."

"According to her my emotions. I'm trying to write Tatsuha." Eiri pointedly went back to typing.

"So someone else finally noticed."

Eiri turned and looked at his brother. The glare he was giving would have been a lot more intimidating if he didn't have the pocke sticking out of his mouth. "what do you mean noticed?"

"Face it bro, every time you have an issue you don't want to face you stick a cigarette in your mouth…" he trailed off looking around the room. "Where are your cigarettes?"

"I quit." Eiri was back to typing trying to ignore his younger sibling.

"You quit? Wow I didn't think you had it in you."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean," Eiri snapped at him.

Tatsuha put his hands in front of him to fend off his brother's verbal assault. "Face it Eiri, you don't like to deal with what you're feeling, and you have always used your cigarettes as a way to escape."

"Have not."

"Ok then tell me why Shuichi left."

Golden eyes narrowed as they locked with brown one, "That is none of your business."

"Yes it is Eiri, Shuichi may have been your boyfriend, but he was still my friend."

"He left because I told him to ok1" Eiri roared at his brother. "I knew if he stayed I would just destroy him so I made him leave." Eiri raised a hand to his eyes hiding them. "He can do so much better than me." It was whispered but Tatsuha heard it. He moved forward and pulled his brother to him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Eiri cry.

­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome.**


	13. Chapter 13

**emeraldeyes1029:** Thank you, I am going to try to keep updating quickly and I hope not to disapoint.

**makoto misuharu:** Hehe, Rio is a hand full, I'm enjoying creating her, and as for Chi's hair it will be back kinda .

**bekkalynn:** Love triangle huh . I will say I certainly have something planed

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me sadly (actually that's probably a good thing)

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He had only been back in Japan for a week and yet it had seemed like so much had happened. Well in a way he guessed it had. There seemed to be something going on constantly with Anime's members. From the arcade to the studio, movies and games, it was none stop action and Shuichi was enjoying it. The added benefit of have Ryuichi join them the last few days had made it even better.

Shuichi had been terrified when his idle and friend had walked into the studio three days ago, expecting to be barged by accusations and demands that he take responsibility for breaking up Bad Luck. Instead Ryuichi had simple walked over and hugged him and told Shuichi he was glad that he was back.

That simple act had done so much for Shuichi's heart, even remembering it now made him a touch heady with elation. Ryu wasn't blaming him for anything and seemed to support Shuichi's decision. His friend had also been more then willing to hang around the American band, helping Shuichi with some of the slang they used. Three years in America had given Ryuichi a better grasp on that part of the language.

Everything seemed to be going so well, even if he had a few scares with Hiro and Seguchi, though the look on Seguchi's face when he left Anime that day still made him laugh. It was absolutely priceless.

He rolled on his side, smiling as he heard Takken in the hall. It sounded like the guitarist was still wired from the board games they had played earlier. He had decided he really liked Takken, the man took very little seriously and had no issue sticking his tongue out at everyone, though Shuichi wondered sometime if it was just to show off the barbell that pierced it.

They had come home from the studio only to be immersed in a night of hilarity as they played several games. Shuichi had found himself paired off with Takken for the first game and found that his partner had no issue making a fool of himself. Of course that foolery had won them the game, leaving a miffed Ryu and Kenji who were one space behind them. They went one to play a game with where you drew pictures. Shuichi had found it a little difficult to play since he was laughing so hard. Rio and Takken both seemed unable of drawing with out making a lot of added hand motions, Tenchi drew several pictures that bored on obscene and Kenji proved to be a perfectionist. Toby had refused to draw but was more than willing to guess.

Shuichi stretched and snuggled down into his pillow, sleep starting to creep over him. If only he didn't have to visit his parents tomorrow.

---------------------------------------------

"So have you recouped yet?" Eiri looked over the top of his laptop at Takken. The man was wearing his usual smile as he sat in the chair opposite Eiri's desk, waited expectantly for an answer.

"And what would I be recouping from?" he asked returning to his typing. Now that the words were flowing he had been afraid to stop typing for fear of losing the story that was pouring forth. That was why Takken was at his place instead of the usual café.

"Well lunch with Rio of course. I know how she can be."

Eiri smirked but went back to typing. He had the distinct impression Rio had not offered any information regarding their meeting to Takken, since the man kept asking about it. Eiri had not bothered do divulge anything other than the fact that Rio had destroyed his sunglasses. "Hey Takken," Eiri said tentatively, "I was wondering, does Rio have any siblings?"

"Yep, a brother named Lance. The jerk is coming next Friday as a matter of fact. Why do you ask?"

Ever since having lunch with Rio, Eiri couldn't get over how much she reminded him of Shuichi. For some reason though he was hesitant to mention this to Takken. "She reminds me of someone." That should be vague enough.

Takken looked him over intently, the care free smile missing from his face. "You ever been to Italy?"

"No," Ok that confused Eiri, what did Italy have to do with Rio's brother.

Takken reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, digging out a picture. He handed it to Eiri. It was a picture of Rio and Toby as well as to other guys. One was young with long black hair who do to his looks was probably Toby's brother. The other man looked older with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and nothing what so ever like Rio.

"The one on the left, next to Rio is Lance." Takken watched Eiri's face, his smile creeping back. He felt a little guilt for not telling his friend that Rio had a younger brother, but Eiri didn't need to know that right now.

Eiri handed the picture back to Takken with a tinge of disappointment. For some reason he was hoping Rio was related to Shuichi, though he wasn't sure why. "You always keep pictures of people you call jerk in your wallet?"

"Only when they are family. Lance was the oldest of us so he got to be big brother to all of us. Poor guy."

"What did he have to escape to Italy to get away from all of you?"

Takken burst out laugh and Eiri grinned mischievously. "No we weren't that bad." Takken sobered some, the smile fading from his face, "Lance left cause his dad was trying to force him into a marriage. Sato-san never really has understood his son." Takken's smile was back, "Course come Friday …"

"I take it that he is coming to Japan to see Anime."

"Yep, and if you really want to see a show, get him and Tenchi in the same room. My lover can be such a jealous thing." Eiri had a feeling that was exactly what Takken was intending to do.

---------------------------------------------

Shuichi kept trying to wipe out non-existent wrinkles in his shirt as he and Rio made their way to his parent's front door. He didn't know why he was so nervous. His parents had been excited when he had called and talked with them. They had chided him a little for not telling them where he had gone, but were more then happy to see him and his friend.

Before he could ring the doorbell Maiko was pulling it open. She looked furious.

"Hey Maiko," he said scratching the back of his head as Rio walked up behind him. What ever Maiko had been about to say died on her lips as she looked over Rio. Rio had tried to make herself look less like Shuichi but knew that without the brown contacts is was pretty impossible.

"Maiko, this is Rio Cypress."

"Good lord Shuichi she looks like you."

Rio had been expecting something like this and chuckled. She and Shuichi had gone over the story several times to make sure that they were telling the same story. "Well I do have some Shindo blood in me somewhere," Rio replied smiling.

"You going to stand there blocking the door all day or are you going to let us in," snapped Shuichi. Rio was a little startled. Shuichi never stood up to anyone like that. Of course this was his younger sister.

Shuichi lead Rio into the living room knowing that his parents would be waiting there for them. After a bit of an awkward greeting with the American, Shuichi settled on the couch, Rio next to him. Rio knew that Shuichi was nervous, but truth be told she was too. Despite having talked this through several times with Shuichi she was terrified of messing up and causing problems for his family.

"So Rio," the slender woman in front of her said, handing her a cup of tea, "Where do you get your Shindo blood from."

Crap, Rio had been hoping they wouldn't get to this so fast. "From my father's side, my mother was American."

"Was?" Shuichi's mom looked at her with concern.

"I lost my mother to cancer when I was eleven." Rio had done enough benefits where she had spoken of her mother's death that she could now do it with out her voice betraying the pain in her heart.

"Oh I am terribly sorry." The woman took a seat next to her husband who was taking very little notice to their guest, but was paying more attention to his son.

"So how have all of you been," Shuichi asked trying to break the silence.

His father told him how things were normal at work, how some of the local kids were doing, and how his cousin had gotten married. Shuichi cringed at that. He would have been expected to attend.

"So Shuichi how did you and Rio meet." Rio had the distinct impression that she knew where this was going. She sighed as Shuichi looked at her expectantly.

"My friend Peg is a bit of a busy body, she got the bright idea to trace my family and found Shuichi in LA. She of course told me, and I'm afraid I couldn't resist I went to meet him."

Shuichi smiled taking over the story just as they had planned. "Obviously even I could see there was a relation between us so we got to talking. When Rio found out I was a musician, she let me come work for her, even let me stay out there house, which was so much nicer than my apartment."

His parents smiled sweetly, saying how nice it was for Rio to help their son out.

"Rio would you like to help me with dinner?" Rio looked at Shuichi's mom as if the lady had just asked her to move the Golden Gate Bridge.

"I'm not very good in the kitchen. My husband actually forbids me to make anything that doesn't include milk and cold cereal."

"Nonsense dear come along." She grabbed Rio's arm leading her off in the direction of the kitchen. With a futile glance at Shuichi she let herself be lead away.

"Here you cut these." Rio looked at the vegetables in front of her not sure what she was supposed to do with them. She began carefully trying to cut them as she had seen her husband do.

"So what are your intentions with my son?"

Ok that was startling Rio thought, as she looked up. "Intentions? I'm not sure I understand. To me Shuichi is like a member of the family, a little brother as it were." Boy she hoped Shuichi's mom didn't have the wrong idea.

"Do you have younger brothers of your own?" Shuichi's mom wasn't looking at her when she said it, putting Rio even more on edge.

"I have a brother-in-law who is the same age as Shuichi." Rio jerked her hand back as the knife cut into her thumb nail. She reminder herself again that it was a good thing Toby liked to cook.

Something fell in to a pan behind her was Shuichi's mother continued her interrogation. "Does the brother-in-law live with you."

"Sometimes. He has a band that is based in a different state, so he comes and stays with us when they are recording. He stays a few weeks every couple of months."

"And your parent's are ok with this?" The woman's voice almost sounded incredulous.

"My father doesn't mind but then Toby, that's my husband and his brother Cody almost lived with us before Toby and I got married. I don't think his parents would care if they lived on the moon." Rio thankfully put the knife down next to the neatly cut pile of vegetables.

Schuichi's mother gave her a keen look for several minutes, broken only by the sound of the doorbell. Rio heard the door open but didn't think much of it till she heard Shuichi's small cry.

Rio bolted out of the kitchen and back into the living room where Shuichi was backed against the wall a younger man about the same height advancing on him.

"You just left us. Not a why, not a reason, you just up and left us." By the time he got to the last word he was almost screaming.

"Excuse you." Rio had enough demand in her voice to make the young man turn around. Rio knew from pictures that this was the keyboard player from Bad Luck. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

The young man's chest heaved with anger as he pointed to Shuichi. "He left us, broke up our band and ruined our lives."

Rio crossed her arms her Amherst eyes taking a dangerous glint. "Ruined your life? What are you incapable of going on with out someone holding your hand?" Rio watched as Maiko bristled. So there was something going on between these two.

"You have no right to get involved in this,"

"The hell I don't," Rio growled, making the young man take a step back.

The young man bared his teeth, "He had no right to just take off and not say anything to us."

"No right?" Everyone turned and looked at Shuichi who was looking down at the floor his fists balled up tight, his voice shaking not from hurt or fear but from anger. "No right? Tell me Suguru what gave you the right?" Shuichi's head snapped up his eyes held the same dangerous gleam that his sister's did. "What gave you the right to tear me down, criticize me, rip me apart for everything I did." Shuichi was now walking towards his ex-band mate, anger apparent on his face. "You say I tore Bad Luck apart, but it wasn't me who did. It was you, it was Hiro, it was everyone else that wouldn't let me be me." Suguru was now backing away from a sight he had never seen, an extremely furious Shuichi. "Don't even try to blame all of this on me after all the shit you did."

Shuichi stood right in front of him, his glare holding Suguru in place. A twisted smile turned his lips as he leaned forward mere inches from the boys face whispering, "You're no better than I am."

"Shuichi!" shrieked Maiko, but before she could get another word out Shuichi turned on her.

"Don't you even start," he snapped out, his eyes showing his anger. Taking a deep breath he turned to his mother. In a calm collect voice he asked if there was anything he could do to help with dinner, then stocked off to the kitchen, but not before he saw the smile of approval on Rio's face.

Suguru Fujisaki, as he was curtly introduced to Rio, had stayed for dinner. Rio wasn't sure if this was an act of bravery or stupidity on his part. He had however been seated as far from Shuichi as possible. The meal started out quietly till Shuichi's (and Rio's) father broke the silence.

"So Rio, what do you do for a living?"

It was on the tip of Rio's tongue to say she sold vacuum cleaners, but under the circumstances, her humor probably wasn't appropriate. "I'm a musician."

"Oh what interment do you play," Shuichi's mother asked.

"Electric guitar mainly, I can play some piano, but I am no where near as good as my husband."

Shuichi's father looked up at her, a look of disapproval on his face. "So you are in one of those bands."

"Yeah something like that."

"Shuichi band didn't do to bad." There was a definite disapproval in the man's voice as well as a hint of pride. "His band's record both sold over a million copies."

Rio looked across the table at Shuichi beaming. He blushed a little under her approval. "It's nothing compared to Anime," he stammered.

"Anime," snapped Suguru, "Why are you even comparing yourself with Anime."

"Because," Rio said smiling down the table at the annoyed young man, "That is the name of my band."

Suguru's chopsticks clattered into his bowl as he stared at her open mouth. he looked her over as if it was the first time he had seen her, recognition finally sinking in.

"Hmm, well I take your band has done well?" Shuichi turned to his father in shock.

"Dad she has three albums that have sold over ten million copies."

Rio looked at him confused, "How did you know that?"

"The diamond record you have on the wall in the music room," he replied

"Oh yeah, forgot about those, we actually have four that have sold over ten million, the other diamond record is on display some where."

"Oh my," said Shuichi's mother, "You really have done well."

"Rio has Cody gotten any awards?"

Rio looked at Shuichi crinkling up her nose. "You mean for that racket he tossed together, hell no."

Shuichi scowled at her, "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Course not," Rio grinned at him, "You have never heard him sing like I have. He can do worlds better. That's part of what made Toby and I so mad about his last band. They never let him go to his full potential."

Suguru scowled down at her, sure she was making a reference to him, but Rio's attention was only on Shuichi.

"Were they that bad?" Shuichi inquired.

"Oh my gosh Chi, the bassist tried to tell Cody what to wear." A look of horror crossed Shuichi's face as he looked as his sister aghast.

When dinner was done, Rio and Shuichi helped his mother with the dishes, while there father went to watch the evening news. His sister and former band mate escaped else where.

"Shuichi, I have a box of stuff upstairs in your old room that I was going to throw out. You may want to look through it to see if there is anything you want to keep."

Shuichi smiled and bound up the stairs as Rio groaned inwardly. She knew this probably wasn't a good thing.

"Tell me Rio," the woman said placing herself in front of Rio, "why didn't you say anything?"

Rio stared at her confused. What was she talking about?

"Were you trying to protect my family?" Rio's eyes met the other woman's, a sad smile on her face. She knew. Shuichi's mother took one of Rio's hand in her own patting it. "It's ok dear, I really appreciate it, and I appreciate what you have done for him."

Rio smiled at the other woman. She knew exactly who Rio was and she was ok with it. "He knows to, but I doubt he will say anything." Rio nodded, for once not sure if she could trust her own voice.

Shuichi came bounding down the stairs looking happy as can be. "You about ready to go Chi? If we stay much later Toby will send out the hounds."

Shuichi and Rio said there goodbyes to his father and walked to the front door with his mother. He gave her a hug and smiled at her before they stepped out the door.

"Shuichi," she said in a mothering tone, "You listen to your sister." She looked pointedly at Rio. Shuichi gaped at his mother then turned to face Rio who was smiling at both of them.

"Come on Chi, it's getting late."

"Mom can you tell Maiko I said goodbye? I don't think she wants to see me right now."

"I will, no hurry up." She stood in the door and waved to them as they drove away.

­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying. Reviews and Corrective Criticism are welcome. **

**While I am going to try to keep updates coming quickly, now that I am back to my usual grind it will probably take me 2 or 3 days between updates **


	14. Chapter 14

**The Oblivious Captain Anna: **Yes there is a little something there, how much though I have yet to decide.

**Shadowdreamer Lady Fate:** thank you for the reveiw . I figure Touma so deserves it /evil grin/

**Enzeru Chan:** I am so happy that you are enjoying the story /hugs/ I am trying really hard to keep the oc in control, after all the story is about Eiri and Shuichi.

I will have the boys back to gether soon, but I have a few more twists to throw in before hand.

**Disclaimer:** Gravitation does not belong to me

---------------------------------------------

Tatsuha pulled his bike into the parking garage of NG Studios wondering if life could get any worse. His father had kicked him out of the house while one of his fathers friends was there recuperating from an operation, saying he didn't need a rowdy teenager around. So now he had to stay with Touma and Mika till his father deemed it ok for him to return.

He parked his bike and took off his helmet, shacking his hair out. He wished he didn't have to wear the thing, but Eiri had asked him to, and right now he didn't feel like he could deny Eiri anything.

Tatsuha started for the building when a black SUV pulled in to the parking lot. He didn't recognize the driver but the passenger had his heart beating faster.

Ryuichi got out of the car laughing at something the driver had said as he walked around to link his arm with the other man's.

Was this a boyfriend? Had Ryuichi found someone?

Tatsuha stared in disbelief as the door to the elevator opened. A raven haired woman bolted out slamming into the pair.

"Blood hell Shuichi where have you been?"

He stepped back into the shadows and watched as the woman pulled the two men to there feet. Tatsuha frowned as he saw the face of the other man, saw those bright violet eyes.

"Wait, what's going on?" Shuichi cried as the woman shoved him back in the SUV saying something about the airport.

He watched as the pulled out of the garage, in a state of shock. Finally his mind started to make so since of what he had just seen. First and for most was that had been Shuichi. Tatsuha grabbed his cell phone ready to call Eiri when a thought crossed his stunned mind. Shuichi was at NG Studios, he was with Ryuichi, which meant Touma had to know. If Touma knew and had not told Eiri, there had to be a reason for it. Not wanting to do further damage to his brother he slid the cell phone back into his pocket.

Then the thought occurred to him that his Ryuichi had been walking arm in arm with Shuichi. Before that thought could fester though he shook it off. They had done that even before Shuichi disappeared. After all the two were close friends. But, but could they be more than that now?

He hit the floor on the elevator pad that would take him to Touma's office repeatedly telling himself that Ryuichi was just friends with Shuichi. Of course he could always ask Touma. Touma would know wouldn't he?

He exited the elevator prepared to barrage the president of NG Studios with a ton of questions. However when he opened the door it was only to see said person standing behind his desk, hands placed firmly on top of it as he yelled at the brunette in front of him.

"What do you mean you already have an artist?" For a moment Tatsuha felt sorry for the woman.

"Just as I said Mr. Seguchi. We have already hired an artist, he is arriving today." Her voice was calm and cold.

Touma stood there gapping at her. "I specifically told you I wanted the artwork to be traditional Japanese, and not…"

"And it will be," the woman interjected.

Tatsuha wondered for a moment if the woman standing in front of his brother-in-law, had a death wish. The only person he knew of that interrupted Touma on purpose was Eiri.

"And who is this person?" asked Touma in a dangerous whisper.

"Lance Sato, he is Rio's brother. He also has worked for Delphia Marketing in Italy for the last five years."

Tatsuha was shocked to see the look of surprise on Touma's face. Then realization hit him. Touma had been bested by this woman.

Moments later two heads turned to face him as he wiped tears of laughter from his face.

--------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, he is so bloody going to kill me." Rio tapped her hand on the steering wheel as she waited for the light.

"Who is?" Shuichi asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Lance. I was supposed to pick him up over an hour ago."

"Oh," Shuichi said shrugging at Ryuichi. "Why didn't you?"

"Because Peg has us working on a specific song and I lost track of time." Rio stepped on the gas making comments about the other drivers under her breath.

"What type of song?" Ryuichi had become very fascinated by the way Rio wrote her lyrics. He didn't think he could ever use her method but it was still very interesting to watch her take a jumble of words and make awe inspiring songs.

"This one is our story song, if you will. We do one for each album and release it as a single. All those proceeds go to charity. Ryu which way do I go now, I'm totally lost."

"Left. What is this song about?" He liked the idea, using music to help people in ways other than enjoying it.

"One of our fans, a girl named Mandy who has cancer. We have to have it on this album."

"Why?"

"Because Mandy is in the final stages according to her mother."

The rest of the ride to the air port was spent in quiet contemplation. Shuichi really liked his sister's idea. He couldn't think of a better way to remember someone then writing a song for them. Then to add the helping of a charity to find a cure that was something he wanted to do. He looked over at Ryu and knew his friend was thinking the same thing.

They pulled up to the curb at the airport watching Rio cringe as she looked at a very irritated man.

The trunk to the SUV jerked open as he threw his luggage in. For a moment Shuichi thought it was going to come through the seat it impacted so hard.

"Hey," Shrieked Rio as she turned to glare at him.

He slammed the trunk and came around the front of the car pulling on the passenger door handle. He looked down at the handle that was not opening and back up as the window rolled down.

"I'm going to say this once and only once Lance, I'm sorry I'm late, I didn't mean to be, now leave your bad attitude here and stop snarling."

The man glared at her for several minutes, then closed his eyes taking several deep breaths. "Fine Rio just unlock the door it cold." Rio complied and the door swung open.

"Lance," Rio said while he got himself situated. "This is Shuichi and Ryuichi." She indicated to the back seat. "Guys, this is Lance."

Shuichi smiled brightly at him as the man gave him a once over. "So you really do have another brother."

"Jealous?"

"Hardly," he then turned to look over Ryuichi. He gave a kind of soft snort, "What is with the stupid stuffed rat."

"It's a bunny," Ryuichi said defensively, pulling his little plush toy to his chest. Lance rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat.

"So what am I painting for you this time?"

"You're a painter," Ryu asked from the back seat. Those dark brown eyes turned back to him making him swallow. What is this guy's problem, Ryuichi thought.

"Yes, I'm a painter." He threw Shuichi a glance as if he was waiting for a comment, but none came.

"Can you paint Kumagoro?" Ryuichi held up the rabbit to Lance.

Lance snarled at the toy that was being shoved in his face. "There is no way in hell I am painting your rat." He then turned back to Rio, "Did he fry his brains on drugs or what?"

Rio looked in the rear view mirror to see Ryuichi chewing on his lower lip. "You will have to excuse Lance. He suffers from a lack of personality."

"Screw you Rio."

"No thanks, I'm not into that," She said smiling at him, "besides when have you ever been into the opposite sex."

"Bitch."

"Are you two always like this," Shuichi finally asked. Lance looked back at him scowling. "Don't look at me like that," Shuichi snapped, "It's not my fault if you don't know how to have fun."

Up in the front seat Rio laughed. She was starting to enjoy this out spoken Shuichi, though he could use a little bit more sparkle, as Ryu called it.

"Gah, he is just like you," Lance replied a look of disgust on his face.

"Yep," chirped Rio happily.

Lance growled at her, "Remind me again, why did I decide to do this?"

"Cause you love me," sang Rio.

--------------------------------------------

Eiri sat across from his editor tapping his lower lip with his index finger. He watched as she skimmed through several pages making several nondescript sounds.

"Well," Mizuki said finally looking up. "It's not like any of your previous work." She watched his face, particularly his eye, carefully. "Why the change?"

Eiri folded his hands placing them on the table in front of him. "I decide it was time for a change." His facial expression never changed, never belied the fact that he was nervous that they wouldn't like the manuscript.

Mizuki looked back at the document in her hand then to its creator, "You know Eiri I can't guarantee." Eiri swallowed fearing that words to come, wondering when he had become so emotionally dependant. "I can't guarantee that it will be you best seller, but it will definitely be one of them. I have not seen you turn work of this quality out for some time." She was now smiling. She had managed after all these years to shock the great Eiri Yuki.

Eiri quickly recovered from her statement, returning to his normal façade of cynicism. "I'm glad you were able to comprehend enough of the story to come to that deduction."

With that he rose from his seat and made his way out of the little restaurant. The cold of the late November air bit at his skin as he made his way to his car. As he pulled the keys from his pocket he realized that he had no desire to go home. Looking up at the large building several blocks away he crossed the street heading towards it.

He walked through the large glass doors and approached the receptionist. He punched the up button on the elevator wondering why a building that produced music had none playing. The silver doors slid open granting Eiri access. He turned and hit the number that corresponded with the floor Touma's office was on looking back at the entrance as Rio made an appearance.

Eiri noticed the man walking next to her from the picture Takken had shown him. Just as the door shut though he saw someone else walk in behind her. His heart stopped as he lunged for the door a second to late. The elevator had already started to climb. It couldn't have been him, he told himself, that guy had black hair. Well he could have dyed it, but that bubble gum pink was his trademark. He isn't in Bad Luck anymore though. The clothes didn't look right either. Then he remembered the other young man from that picture Takken had shown him. He had said that was Toby's brother. That would make more since after all.

Relief and disappointment flooded through him as he stepped out of the elevator. He stood in the hall for a few minutes trying to decide why he was there. Slowly he walked to the desk of Touma's personal receptionist. Within moments he was being walking into his brother-in-laws office.

There was Touma, wearing his smile, sitting behind his desk like Eiri coming to see him was an everyday thing.

"So Eiri what do I owe this privilege?"

Eiri purposefully ignored him walking over and sitting in one of the chairs. "I need your help Touma."

The smile faded, a look oh absolute shock replacing it. "I'm sorry did you just say you needed my help?" Eiri scowled at him, refusing to repeat the words. "Well Eiri, how can I help you then?"

Eiri placed his elbows on his knees clasping his hands under his chin as he fixed Touma with those golden eyes. "I want to find Shuichi."

Touma did nothing more than frown at him for several minutes. "Eiri did it ever occur to you that he doesn't want to be found?"

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't care what your opinion is." Eiri stood up as if to leave.

"I have tried to find him Eiri." Touma rub his temple for a moment before continuing. "I knew where he was up until he reached New York, then I lost him." Eiri was surprised to see that his brother-in-law actually looked tired. "I have kept track of everything that I can think of, but nothing."

Eiri sat back down in the chair looking at Touma. "I have to find him, I have to know where he is. He always came after me, now it's my turn to go after him."

­­­­­­---------------------------------------------

**Thank you all so much for reading, and reviewing. Sorry for the typos and slip ups, and thank you to those that have pointed them out. I'm going to try and get corrections made by thise weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/U:** Sorry for the delay, life got in the way --. I hope you enjoy this chapter, more to follow soon.

**Disclaimer:** I dont own, never have and never will any part of Gravitation...to bad for me

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Hiroshi Nakano was pissed. No actually he was beyond pissed. He had been fairly certain that it had been Shuichi that he had seen at the arcade, but now talking to Suguru he knew for sure that his best friend was back. Was back and had not called him, had not come to see him, had in fact run from him. Ok well maybe he was pulled away but still. After talking to Suguru about the dinner he had shared with Shuichi, Hiro was hurt, and that hurt had turned into anger.

He stormed into NG Studios with Suguru at his hells as they made their way to the recording studio to work on the instrumentals for Nittle Graspers current recording.

He tapped his foot, arms crossed over his chest as he waited for the elevator to open. His intense pace continued as he marched towards the studio they would be working in. As he reached for the door he heard a female voice inside, unusual in itself, but the fact that she was speaking English made it more so.

Suguru came to a stop next to Hiro, both listening to the conversation through the door that had not been closed all the way.

"Just take it as a warning K." the female voice said, "He will not be alone and I guarantee you that they will not put up with any of your antics, unless of course you want that gun of yours shoved where the sun doesn't shine."

"I told you already Peg, it's the way I do thing, deal with it or don't."

"Just recall Winchester, I gave you fair warning." The words were said with finality and confirmed by the footsteps headed for the door.

Hiro and Suguru found themselves scrambling out of the way as a brunette stalked pass them. Watching her walk down the hall Hiro was glad that she had left, he had a feeling she wasn't someone he wanted to deal with. Walking into the studio he looked at Mr. K who was wearing an odd frown.

"You guys might as well take a seat, we are going to have a visitor…or three." Their manager seemed none to please about the turn of events.

"What's going on K," Hiro asked as he sat in one of the rooms chairs.

K just drummed his fingers on the butt of his magnum as he waited, staring at the door. Hiro looked at Suguru who was talking the seat next to him sharing the same puzzled look. Both of their eyes traveled to the door waiting for what was to descend on them.

Their wait was not a long one.

The door opened allowing access to a rather tall man. His brilliant green eyes swept over the room taking in both Hiro and Suguru with no sign of emotion, finally landing on Mr. K. He gave a brief nod before walking all the way into the room.

"Boys this is Cypress Toby, he is here to discuss with you the lead singer position of Bad Luck?"

Hiro scowled. "We told you before K..." Hiro started but K raised a hand to silence him.

"Ok Cypress." The snarl in K's voice was not lost to Hiro or Suguru, nor did it seem to be lost to his guest, by the look he gave K.

Toby did nothing more than nod towards the still open door. Another man walked in a bit more pleasant looking, his hands on the shoulder of the young man in front of him.

Suguru immediately recognized him, Hiro took about two seconds longer, Mr. K about ten after that.

"Well look who has come crawling back," Hiro spat, all his anger back. What ever he was expect though the response he got back was not it.

Two Amherst eyes shot up to meet his, anger that rivaled his own burning in them. "Screw you Hiro."

Hiro's next comment was swallowed with those words. He stared at Shuichi, who had know for as long as he could remember, and never in all that time had he come across an attitude like this from him.

The next moment went by in some what of a blur. Hiro saw K draw his gun, Shuichi reach out grab his wrist disarm him and flip him all in a matter of seconds, leaving everyone with dropped jaws.

K watched Shuichi from the corner of his eye as he got back to his feet retrieving his gun. He dusted off his pants, straighten up as if the whole thing had been a planned stunt.

"Wonder who had the patience to teach him that," Suguru quipped in English to his band manager.

"His sister taught him thank you very much," Shuichi replied in perfect English, looking at his nails inspecting the black and white polish as if he were bored as Suguru's mouth dropped open. He had no intention of making this easy on them. Over a year of painful words burned in his heart as he faced his band mates.

"What are you doing here Shuichi," Hiro asked in as even tone as he could muster.

"I came to talk with the two of you," Shuichi replied, looking at the both of them. "I left with things unsaid that should have been."

Hiro drug a hand through his long auburn locks, trying to keep his emotions under control. He had a feeling none of them were going to come out of this unscathed.

"First off, "Shuichi started a look of determination on his face, "I should not have left the way I did."

"Oh really," snapped Suguru trying to give Shuichi a death glare.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that Suguru, or have you forgotten who my lover was." Shuichi cocked an eyebrow crossing his arms over his chest. When no further comment came from the keyboardist he continued. "As I said I should not have left the way I did, I should have told you two and K off first then left." Jaws were dropping again at that comment. "At least then you would have none why I was leaving and your part in destroying Bad Luck."

Hiro's eyes narrow, "What we did to destroy Bad Luck? You were the one, Shuichi don't …"

"Shuichi don't, Shuichi don't Shuichi don't! That's all you guys ever say. Well tell me something Hiro, why don't you have a new lead singer for the band?"

Hiro was total taken back by the outburst. He was used to Shuichi whining and crying and pulling puppy dog eye, he was not use to scream and yelling from his friend. Something about Shuichi had changed, but he wasn't sure if he liked it or not yet.

"There will only ever be one lead singer for Bad Luck." Suguru's voice was steady even if he didn't look at Shuichi when he said.

"And why is that Suguru, you weren't happy with the one you had."

"Yes Shuichi we were," Hiro cutting.

"No you weren't!" Shuichi yelled again. "All you wanted was for me to change, Shuichi don't do this, Shuichi don't do that, its all I ever got from the two of you. You wouldn't let me sing my way, you wouldn't let me write my way, you wouldn't let me be me."

"How are we going to be a professional band with you acting the way you do?" Suguru replied defensively.

"Acting the way I do, what acting like me is such a terrible thing? Act like I have that got us where we were was so terrible?"

"How can acting that way get any band anywhere," shrieked Suguru who had finally lost control of his temper.

"Enough." The words cut through the tension in the room. All eyes turned on the man that had led Shuichi in. "Have you two heard of the band Anime?" Both shook their heads affirmatively. "Then come with me."

Shuichi immediately walked out the door, waiting for the rest and trying to get some semblance of control on his emotions. Shortly there after Kenji walked out the door giving him a reassuring smile before heading down the hallway, both Hiro and Suguru in tow.

Kenji opened the door to another studio and ushered the two boys in. The site before them confused them to say the least. The floor was covered in pretzels, a bag of chocolate wrapped candies were spilled across the floor along with numerous pieces of paper that had been wadded up and strewn about. There were several guitars that under normal circumstances would have had Hiro salivating. The horror film music that was filling the air along with the dim lights gave the room a creepy feel. The most unusual aspect of the room though were the three individuals in it. One of them, a man with shaggy black hair, was lying on the floor as if he were dead. Another man was in the corner plucking on the strings of a bass guitar, adding to the eerie atmosphere. The most peculiar of the three was hanging upside down in a chair, her arms spread out, her eye closed.

Shuichi walked by Hiro and Suguru looking around the room. He knelt down next to the woman, "Rio," he whispered, "What are you doing?"

"Shh Shuichi, I'm getting in touch with my inner dead self."

"Inner dead self?" Shuichi's brows knit together in confusion.

"Yeah," Rio whispered back, "Peg is making me write a ballad, so it's going to be about dead things."

"Wait, what?" Shuichi said looking from his sister to his brother-in-law.

"Shh, I can't get in touch with my inner dead self if you keep talking." Rio snarled in a venomous whisper her eyes scrunched together.

Hiro and Suguru exchanged confused looks as they looked from the woman to Shuichi and back at each other.

"What is going on?" The lights suddenly came back to full brightness as the brunette woman from earlier stormed into the studio.

"Peg!" cried Rio, "You totally ruined it, and I was almost in touch with my dead self."

"You're not going to have any problem reaching your dead self Rio Cypress, if you don't get this ballad written," Peg retaliated.

"I was almost there Peg," she whined "and you had to go and ruin it, now I have to start over and it took me all morning, and how could you do that to me, of all the cruel and unkind things you could have done, cause I'm not going to write some sappy crap love song and I wanted to write about death and how could….wait"

Hiro looked at the woman in utter disbelief. He knew what he was seeing, his mind was registering it but was refusing to fathom it. A female Shuichi, from the way she looked to the way she talked to the idiotic rambling.

"Takken give me your cell phone." The lifeless body sprang up into a sitting position.

"My Cell?"

"Yes baka, hand it over." With a confused expression he did as requested, relinquishing his cell phone to her. Quickly she scrolled through the names looking for one in specific. With a smile and a roll of her eyes she hit the dial button.

It took several minutes before the line was answered on the other end. "Hey its Rio, you have a few minutes for me to pick your brain?"

Everyone was now looking at her as she bounced around looking for her notebook and a pen. "Well I need your help writing a song…that's not a very nice thing to say."

She plopped down on the floor the note book in front of her pretzels crunching under her. "Well honestly I want to do a bit of word association… yep….yep… ok then, first word, suicide."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Eiri pulled the phone away from his ear looking at it as if he had never seen it. "I'm sorry," he said putting it back to his ear. "Did you just say suicide?"

"Yes I did," came Rio's voice over the phone. Eiri drug a hand through his un-brushed locks. He had been working on a new story and had not been to sleep for two days now.

"I don't think that is a good thing to be promoting Rio," he said with a sharp bite to his voice.

"Not promoting it, I want to deter it, but I need to know what causes it."

Eiri thought for a minute grabbing the box of dark chocolate pocky heading for the couch. "So do you just want to know what emotions, or my specific situation?"

"Emotions."

Sliding down on the couch he pulled one of the treats out of the box twirling it between two fingers. "Depression, for starters. Loneliness, emptiness, pain, fear, guilt." He stuck the candy in his mouth shutting his eyes trying to recall exactly what he felt those two occasions he had actually tried ending his life. "Escape, cold, despair." He snapped the end off chewing on it while he listened to Rio write.

"Anything else?"

"You could probably use any derivative of those word."

"Ok thanks."

"Hey Rio?"

"Yeah?"

H sat for a moment not sure if he wanted to ask her, "Would you mind meeting me for lunch."

"Sure, same place and time ok?"

A sigh a relief escaped passed the pocky in his mouth, "Yeah. Oh one more thing…hope."

"Hope, got it." He could tell she was smiling. "You take care."

"Bye Rio, see you Thursday."

Eiri put the phone down on the table. He sat there wondering why he had asked Rio to lunch again. The last meeting had been some what of a drain on him, but afterwards he felt like he could actually talk to this woman. He chuckled at himself. He was putting Rio in a position of older sister in his mind, an odd thing considering his relationship with his real sister. Strained would be a polite description. It seemed to Eiri that Mika judge everything he did and how it effected he personally. Rio though had no personal gain, though she had said her meeting Eiri had been for selfish reasons.

Eiri was jerked away from his musings when his phone rang again. Looking at the caller ID he saw that it was from out of country. His heart beat quickened hoping this would be good new.

"Hello"

"Mr. Yuki, its Calvin Matthews." Eiri sat up straight recognizing the name of the detective he had hired in Los Angeles.

"Hello Mr. Matthews, by chance do you have any news for me."

"Possibly. I found a club that had hired a Shu Shindo. Would you like me to email you the information?"

"Please. You said had, am I to assume that he isn't there any more?" Please let him be there, please, Eiri's mind screamed.

"Sorry Mr. Yuki, but he isn't. Apparently he quit several months ago."

"Ok thank you Mr. Matthews."

Eiri hung up the phone resisting the urge to throw it across the room. It was however his first lead on Shuichi. Why was the brat making it so difficult for Eiri to find him? He placed the phone back onto the table realizing that he had crushed the pocky he had in his hand leaving a chocolaty mess in his palm.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"No not like that." Rio was desperately biting down on the pen in her mouth. "It needs to start sad, end happy."

"Rio why can't you just write a normal ballad?" Peg asked rubbing her temples.

Rio looked at her as if she had lost her mind. She looked over the list she had thinking for a few minutes. She could feel her brother looking over her shoulder and moved slightly so he could read her hastily written words.

"What are they doing?" Hiro ask Toby.

"Writing lyrics. This is how Rio writes all our songs, in total complete unorganized chaos." There was a definite since of pride in his voice as he said it.

Hiro just looked at them in trying to figure out how they could possible accomplish anything this way.

"Wait, Takken," she was on her feet bouncing making a fanning action with her hands, "that, what you just play, did it again." Takken played the set of cords several times as Rio closed her eye moving the words through her mind. She could hear Kenji reaching for his bass and within moments he was adding to the haunting melody. She sat back down and began to write her hand sliding swiftly across the page. With in a matter of moments she was handing her book to Toby.

Toby read the words a smile crossing his face. "Perfect." He handed the book to Peg who was still frowning. "Heavy on the bass I think at first, bring more of the guitar later." Rio, Kenji and Takken all nodded, as Peg passed the book to Tenchi who read the words drumming out a beat on his leg. By this time Rio had gotten her own guitar, taking Takken's melody and adding to it.

Hiro and Suguru stood in awe as they watched the band turn the song out in less than an hour. The lyrics were still haunting Hiro as he headed down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

"It's almost frightening." Hiro turned his head to look at Suguru.

"What is?"

"Hiro," the keyboardist said looking him in the eye, "They just created some, I don't know, that song, it was, did you see how she, how they did it." The words tumbled from his mouth. "He was right there with them, you could see it Hiro, he was a part of it."

"I know." Hiro wasn't sure if it was just the shock of the situation or a pang of jealousy, but to see Shuichi move so flawlessly in the whole of Anime, giving ideas, pointing out things and them readily accepting them, had been overwhelming.

The two got their food in silence sitting down at one of the tables in the small lunch area. Both running the word Shuichi had said earlier through their mind, both knowing that was what the other was doing.

"Is he right Suguru?"

Suguru sighed rubbing a hand over his eyes. "Thinking back I can't recall a single time I ever had a good thing to say to him. I can remember telling him he was a baka, to shut up, criticizing his lyrics and his singing." He looked up at the auburn haired man across from him. "Gods Hiro why didn't he leave sooner."

Hiro tried hard to find some way to defend their actions, his actions, but there was none. "So now what do we do?"

"I'm not sure." Suguru rose throwing must of his lunch away, "Come on Hiro, we have tracks to record." Hiro rose running a hand through his hair, as he followed his friend.

Hiro pushed the studio door open, surprise over coming him. There sitting quietly in the middle of the floor was Shuichi, head down writing in a note book. "Shu?"

Shuichi looked up as the other two members of Bad Luck sat down near him. He studied both their faces for a moment before going back to his book. He let the silence build as the words he needed formed on his lips. "We had something good once, no it was more than good. How did we lose it?"

Hiro pinched the bridge of his nose. Shuichi was right, they had lost something somewhere on their way to stardom. "I don't know Shuichi, we tried so hard to be as good as Nittle Grasper."

Shuichi chuckled, "You know we can never be as good as Nittle Grasper, that is something I have learned."

"I think we lost sight of who we are," Suguru shook his head and continued, "I just wanted to be better than Touma, to get out from under his shadow."

"Suguru Fugisaki you are better than Touma Seguchi." Suguru made to protest but Shuichi cut him off. "Touma lost site of the music and the fans along time ago. They became nothing more than dollars and figures to him. To use Ryuichi's metaphor, he lost his sparkle, but you…" he trailed off not sure how to describe friend's zest for his music.

"So what do we do know?" Hiro look expectantly at Shuichi.

Shuichi looked at the two of them again, "I'm not going to lie I'm still hurt, and I expect the same of you as well." He gave them a moment to protest then continued, 'But I would really like to give Bad Luck another try. I want to capture what we lost, but I don't want to chase after Nittle Grasper."

"Shu," Hiro said looking at his friend in surprise, "That has always been your dream."

"Hiro we can't be Nittle Grasper, nor do I want to be. I don't want people saying 'Oh there is that band that was as good as Nittle Grasper.' I want our music to be our own, unique to us and only us. I don't want to sound like Nittle Grasper, I don't want to sound like Anime, I want to be us."

The three of the sat in quiet for several long moments before Hiro once again asked the question "So what do we do now?"

"Well if you guys are up to it I would like to make some little changes to our music, one thing I would like to do is give it more … body."

Hiro and Suguru looked at each other than to Shuichi "A bass player." They all smiled having said the same thing at the same time.

"I like what Suguru does with the drums on the synth, but I think a base player would help, and I think I know one, but I need to talk to my sister first."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea right now Shuichi," Suguru said looking a touch sheepish. "Maiko isn't very happy with you."

Shuichi smiled, "I actually meant my older sister…Rio"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Thank you to every one who has writen reviews, I greatly appreciate it. Please feel free to continue to do so. Also thank you for catching my spelling and grammer errors, I try but... **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Sorry it has taken so long to update. My muse got a hold of my Escaflowne DVD set and went on a tangent. I have however managed to leash her in, at least I think it's a her, I'm a her so I would assume so…anyway, she is back in her kennel and watching Gravi videos so all should bee good……has anyone seen my Escaflowne DVD?

**Recommended Reading:** If you have not read Yushu by Vindalootoo I highly recommend it. Well written, it delves into…well can't say without ruining it. Vin also has a follow up story called Forever that is just as good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor have I ever owned Gravitation or its characters, trust me that is a very good thing .

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh R-i-o," Shuichi sing-songed.

"Oh Sh-ui-chi," She sing-songed back leaning her head backwards over the chair to look at him upside down.

Shuichi skipped into the studio and dropped cross legged on the floor in front of her. He gave her a big grin, "Can you bring Cody to Japan?"

Rio laughed at him, "I already am," she mused his hair, "he will be here in two weeks."

"Umm, I kind of need him here sooner." Rio watched as Shuichi tugged on the silver hoop hanging from his left ear.

"And just why do you want the spaz here sooner?"

"Well see, we," Shuichi swept his hand out towards Hiro and Suguru, "need a base player."

The rest of the members of Anime fell silent. Toby took several steps towards Shuichi and bent down to put the back of his hand against his brother in-law's forehead. "Well he isn't running a fever. Did he hit his head?" Toby looked at the other two members of Bad Luck inquiringly. Both just shook their heads, not sure what to make of the situation.

"Nothing is wrong with me," Shuichi cried indignantly. "I just know Cody can play bass and I know from experience he is good at it."

"He better be," Kenji snapped, "I taught him, and both Rio and Takken have worked with him."

"See," Shuichi said, hands on his hips even though his was sitting down, "He is perfect."

Rio cocked an eyebrow at him before looking to her husband. "Well?" Toby just shrugged his look saying he was fine with it. Rio then turned to the other two members of Bad Luck. "Do you two know what you are getting yourselves into?" Again both of them shook their heads. "Well Cody is a lot like Chi." Both their mouths formed an "O" as they nodded their heads.

Rio looked from them to her brother then leaned close to Shuichi, "Do they talk?"

Shuichi fell backwards laughing.

"Well I'm glad someone is having a good day." Peg entered the room a scowl on her face. "I am beginning to hate Touma Seguchi."

Kenji walked over and wrapped his arms around his wife to comfort her…and keep her from throwing something. "What now love?"

"Our opening band has to be an NG band, and other than Ryu's little band, they don't currently have one worth bothering with."

"My aren't we cocky."

"Shut up Takken, or that guitar is going where-"

"Shuichi is Bad Luck still signed with NG?" Kenji turned to the now sobered young man.

Shuichi shrugged.

"We are yes." All eyes turned to Hiro who was feeling a bit uncomfortable having everyone's attention.

"Well then I guess Peg better get Cody here as soon as possible."

Peg turned to Toby, "You want me to bring Cody over early?"

"He will be with Bad Luck Peg, not us." He chuckled as Peg let out a sigh of relief.

Suguru leaned towards Hiro, "Do you think we should be scared?"

Hiro looked at Shuichi then to Suguru, "Yeah, but I think maybe in a good way."

"Oh by the way guys, I talked to Winchester, well actually I talked with Judy first but, he isn't going to say anything to Seguchi about Chi. We want to keep his nose out of this for now." Both gave her quizzical looks but nodded. "Chi isn't ready to be back yet, besides we have big plans for Bad Luck and need both Touma Seguchi and the press out of it for a while longer."

"How are we going to record then?" Hiro asked.

"It's been taken care of," was her only response.

Shuichi bound off the floor and towards Peg, grabbing her in a hug. "Peg you're the best," he squealed in a very typical Shuichi way.

**----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo------ooooo----------**

Ryuichi rang the doorbell to the Anime mansion. Well it wasn't really a mansion, but that was what he and Shuichi ha been calling it. He hoped they were home, he needed to be around someone who was going to be positive and right now all of his friends were not. He had found it rather depressing that when he really thought about it he only had three friends in Japan besides Shuichi were Touma, Noriku and Mr. K. How depressing was that?

The door open and the surly brunette that they had picked up at the airport was glaring down at him. His dark brown eyes were narrowed on the singer.

"What do you want?" Ryuichi noticed the paintbrush he held in the hand that was pressed against the door frame.

"I was looking for Shu-chan."

"He's not here."

"Will he be home-"

"Listen I'm not a babysitter or a secretary, I'm busy and you are interrupting me."

Ryu was a bit taken back, he was not use to people being abrupt with him. Most everyone fond all over him, wanted to make him happy, this guy was just rude. Ryuichi stood there clutching his pink bunny, wondering what to do next. The cab had left already and he rally didn't want to go home.

A sigh came from above him as the painter stepped aside. "Just don't bother me," he snapped.

Ryuichi watched the brunette stock off towards the kitchen. He himself made his way to the living room hoping Shuichi wouldn't be long. It was not long though before he was thoroughly bored, one of the banes of being super over active. Touma had once told him he had ADD or something, he hadn't really paid attention, of course he only paid attention to half of what Touma spouted.

He looked into the kitchen, peering around the corned to see Rio's older brother with his back to him, a canvas set up. He watched in fascination as long fingers maneuvered the brush in a sweeping upward stroke. His eye traveled along the path of the brush almost memorized as part of an image appeared on the white surface. Slowly and as quietly as he could he crept closer for a better look.

It was a traditional style of painting, but its breath taking beauty did not only come from the image that appeared but from the deep rich colors that had been used to paint it. Ryuichi was used to the watery pastels that Touma had displayed, or that his grandmother had hanging on her walls. The image before him was not watered down, was not dulled. It was vibrant and alive.

Lance flicked his wrist, giving the cloud he was working on an upward tilt before turning to come nose to nose with the bunny loving baka. "Do you mind?" Big blue eye stared into his.

He officially hated his sister now. Come to Japan she had said, and this baka had probably been sitting right next to her. He had seen that gleam in her eyes when he got in the car at the airport, he should have known then. Hell, it wouldn't surprise him if she had all of his old Nittle Grasper posters. Ok, so they were all, each and every one Ryuichi Sakuma posters.

Ryuichi took a step back as the dark eye trailed over him. What was with this guy? "Umm, sorry."

Lance took a deep breath. "Just don't look over my shoulder, and don't stand in the sunlight." The end of a paintbrush pointed towards the window.

Ryuichi's jaw could have dropped to the floor. The jerk had basically just given him permission to watch, hadn't he? He moved to the side and watched as Lance added waterfalls cascading from a cliff. Blues and whites entangled intimately as they flowed across the canvas. Soon they swept peacefully across the lake that materialized, reds, pinks, yellows and greens making lily pads dance across the surface.

Lance put his brush down looking around for the small fan brush he had purchased earlier that day. His looked around the floor, behind the easel with no sign of the illusive brush.

"What are you looking for?" came a whispered voice. He was really killing Rio.

"A brush I bought this morning," he replied in a dull voice.

Ryuichi's face lit up as he dashed out of the room. Moments later he was all but skipping back, a bag in his hand. "It was next to the door on the table."

Lance furrowed his brow, the baka had paid that much attention to what was around him? "Thanks," he said curtly almost yanking the bag out of the singer's hand.

"Is that the cover for Anime's CD?" He knew that he was courting an outburst from the painter.

"No, I need them to record something before I start that. I'll use their music to paint their cover."

"Wow you can do that?"

Lance turned back around in his stool to once again find himself a breath away from the singer. His sweet aroma assailed Lance's senses as he let loose another mental onslaught of profanities directed at his younger sibling. "No I can't I just thought it would be highly amusing to say."

"Baka!" Ryuichi slammed both of his hands over his mouth, letting the pink toy fall to the ground. His wide blue eyes blinked several times in disbelief. He had just snapped that out loud and now the artist was narrowing those eyes on him.

"I'm a baka," the words were growled out, "This coming from the idiot that carries around a stuffed pink rat." He picked the toy up between two fingers like it was something rancid.

"I'm not an idiot," Ryuichi snapped as he grabbed his stuffed toy, "and yes you are a baka."

"The why the hell do you carry around that stupid…" The words died on his lips as he watched the flutter of pain dance through those blue eyes. A pain he was unfortunately well acquainted with.

Ryuichi clutched Kumagoro to his chest as he took off running out of the room. Only he didn't get far before two strong arms encircled him and he found himself sitting on Lance's lap, an arm wrapped around his waist the other wrapped around to hold his head to the painter's chest.

"Ryuichi I am so sorry, I didn't know."

Somewhere deep inside of him something broke free and years worth of tears poured forth. One hand continued to clutch his bunny as the other wound itself tightly in Lance's paint spattered shirt. He could feel himself being rocked as gentle words came with the warm breath that ruffled his hair.

Lance wasn't sure what had caused the torrent of tears, but he had recognized that pained look, he himself had worn it once. The unwanted memory resurfaced and he could almost taste the blood at the back of his mouth, the metallic stench in the air. The memory of walking into his high school boyfriend's bathroom to find him in a puddle of his own blood. Lance shook the memory off, he couldn't help Ken, not anymore. Ryuichi however was in his arms, very much alive.

He looked up when Kenji walked into the room, hoping to catch the bassist before the rest of Anime descended. Ryuichi would be embarrassed enough without having them seeing him. He also knew from his own experience how empathetic Kenji could be. The bassist turned the smile fading from his lips, doing nothing more than nodding and walking back out to detour the rest of the band.

Rio came into the kitchen with her usual smile until she was out of the site of the others then sprinted the last few steps. 'What happened?' she mouthed to Lance as tears and sobs still emitted from the small brunette in her brother's arms. 'I'm an idiot,' Lance mouthed back getting a no duh look from his sister.

Ryuichi took a ragged breath and opened his eyes to see Rio kneeling beside them. His checks flamed red in embarrassment as the realization hit him. He had just bawled his head off in the arms of a stranger and now Rio had seen them.

"Lance can you play interference?" Rio asked as she gentle pulled Ryuichi to his feet. Lance nodded taking three fingers and dipping them in paint before running them over the spot that Ryuichi had soaked with tears. He then took his water container and diluted the paint making it difficult to tell that the wet spot had been caused by tears.

Lance grabbed the painting he was working on and headed towards the living room. He stepped throw the door with a great flourish, painting wasn't the only art form he was good at. With in moments he had everyone's attention on the painting and had managed to get Takken and Tenchi into a bickering match. The only other person who noticed Rio ascend the stairs with Ryuichi was Kenji, who glanced towards Lance again giving him a quick nod.

"Rio I am such a baka," Ryuichi whimpered as she forced him to sit down on the cover toilet.

"Now why would you say that?" She asked as she pulled a washcloth out of the drawer.

"I just had a total break down," he cried the blue eyes looking at her pleading.

Rio smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Trust me Lance didn't mind." She ran the washcloth under cool water ringing it out before handing it to him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Rio crinkled her nose up in humor. "Playing the musical idiot is so much easier."

"But that," Rio said poking his nose gently, "is not who you are." She took the wash cloth from him and wet it again before handing it back. "Little secrete about Lance, he was a huge Nittle Grasper fan when we were younger. I was constantly pounding on the wall telling him to turn your music down. Bastard had a better sound system."

All he could do was stare at her in shock. Her brother had liked his music. 'Had' though, as in no longer. Some how the ear of his pink bunny found its way into his mouth as he chewed on it.

"Stop it." Rio exclaimed lightly slapping one f his hands. "You will put a hole in it if you keep doing that." He blushed slightly but let the ear fall from his mouth. "If I may ask, why do you always carry that around?"

"It's got a tracking device in it, I'm not suppose to know though."

"Tracking device," Rio looked at him wide eyed.

He nodded at her, "After… when… when I found out my boyfriend died I kind of lost it. That's when I started playing the other Ryu, it hurt less, but before I started that I was a wreck and kept wondering and getting lost. Mr. K gave me the rabbit when it didn't appear I was getting better. I did kind of, but it was easier to deal with people, with everything…"

Rio sighed leaning against the sink. "I kind of know how you feel. All of anime would. We lost out first lead singer to a drug over dose, then there was Ken."

"Ken?"

"Lance's boy friend." She turned and jumped up to sit on the sink counter. "We all grew up together, within a four block radius. Lance wasn't just my big brother he was big brother to all of us. When Ken came into the picture he became another big brother to us. But Ken's dad found out about he and Lance, and it didn't go well. He called our house and left a message on the answering machine, when Lance heard it he tore off with Toby and Kenji right behind him. By the time they got there…"

"That's how he knew," Ryuichi whispered.

"Yeah."

She watched as Ryuichi drug his hands through his hair. "Hmm," he looked up at her to see her smiling an impish glint to her eyes, "Come here I have something to show you." She grabbed his wrist and pulled him to her room where she opened the closet. After several minutes of searching she pulled a tub out and handed it to him.

He looked at her unsure before opening the seal on the tube. "I wasn't going to bring this at first," she said and the parchment slid out of the tube, "think I'm glad I did now." Ryu looked up at her once more before unrolling it. His breath caught was he looked at the painting in his hand. It was of him, and in the corner the name Lance Sato was scrawled.

**----------ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo-----ooooo------ooooo----------**

Eiri sat at the same table as last time, his sunglasses pushed on top of his head so they were less likely to meet the same end the previous pair had. Rio was late, but she had called this time. She had said something about a shrew of a manager with PMS.

He drummed his fingers on the top of the book he brought with him. It was his first novel, now out of print, but the shortest of his books. Rio might actually be able to get through the first few chapters.

A rather harassed looking Rio dropped into the seat across from him, muttering under her breath.

He arched a golden brow at her. "You hush," she said pointing a finger at him. "I have had enough crap from my manager today don't need it from you too."

"You know Seguchi is my brother in-law?' He was graced with a roll of her eyes. "He doesn't keep slackers around."

"Slacker," she all but yelled, "At the rate we are going Eiri will have the CD's on the shelf by Christmas."

That golden brow was lifting again giving her the urge to reach across the table a smack him, but her hand still hurt from smacking Tenchi earlier. "You know I thought you reminded me of someone, but…"

"Oh, who did I remind you of," she enquired moodily.

He leaned across the table so as to not draw attention with the name he was about to mention. "My boyfriend Shuichi Shindo." He was not sure what he was expecting but Rio falling out of her chair laughing was not it. It took her several tries to get back into her seat, a huge grin on her face as she chewed on her lower lip. He glared at her annoyed.

"You can stop trying to kill me with looks, your not the first to try nor are you the first, second or third to say I remind them of that person."

Eiri leaned back in his chair folding his arms over his chest glaring at her. The server took there order, giving Rio that odd look when she ordered dessert again. Eiri continued to look Rio over, she really did look a lot like Shuichi, especially now that she had once again folded her legs under her. All she needed was pink hair.

"So Eiri, what did you want to talk about?"

He sighed folding his arms across the top of the table. "If you didn't want someone to find you, how would they go about locating you?"

"Call Toby." She gave him a silly grin. "Hmm let's see, I take it you mean your boyfriend?" He nodded. Ok Rio, she asked herself, how do you deal with this one. "Do you know where he went?"

"Yes, Los Angeles. I hired a private investigator, he was able to get information up to about three months ago."

"And what happen three months ago?" Ok she knew, but Eiri didn't know she knew.

"He vanished."

"When did you start looking for him?"

"Not quit two weeks ago." He ran a hand though his hair dislodging his glasses. "Rio I have to find him. I never realized just how much of a part of me the brat had become." His words were filled with pain and longing, ripping at her heart. She so desperately wanted to tell him, but Chi wasn't ready yet, close but not yet.

She reached across the table and placed a hand on his, "You have heard that time heals wounds, maybe that is what he needs. If it is you need to give him that."

It wasn't what he wanted to hear but he nodded his head. Anything further was interrupted by the arrival of their meal. The two of them ate in silence both deep in their own thoughts. Rio knew that she could not put off talking to Shuichi any longer. It was time for her little brother to face the part of his past that he feared the most. Eiri however was down hearted, for some reason he had thought Rio would be able to give him something to work with, some thing to lift his spirits.

He pushed his plate away almost knocking the book he brought for Rio on the ground. "Oh I brought this for you." He handed the book across the table to her. She smiled as she took it, glad to see that it was an English version. She opened the front cover to the inscription, _For the sister who made me see myself, Yuki Eiri_.

"Yuki, that means snow right?"

"Yeah, fitting for such a cold hearted bastard isn't it?"

Rio cocked her eyebrows. "Or maybe you are looking at it wrong."

He tilted his head, his blond bang falling over one of his eyes. "Looking at it wrong, how do you figure that? I am a cold hearted bastard."

She looked over his shoulder for a moment trying to recall the words that had been spoken to her. "Most people look at snow in the perspective that at the beginning of winter they are happy it is there but then they grow tired of it because they forget how to appreciate it. They forget the way that as spring draws near it fades into the earth giving life to a new beginning, and how in summer it melts off the mountains filling refreshing cool streams, in fall it brings the chill of anticipation and then winter comes bring the beauty of the clear clean white that thrills young children, makes lovers cuddle closer and gives the earth time to rest so it is ready again for spring. Perspective."

He pinched his nose between his thumb and fore finger. "I doubt he would see me as any of those things."

Again she reached across the table resting a hand on his. She waited till his golden eyes met hers and held them. "Do not doubt yourself, and do not ever doubt him." Eiri sat there locked in her gaze, breaking it only when she stood. "Never doubt," she said again and left tossing him a smile before passing through the door.

Eiri sat there with his eyes closed replaying that moment, something had struck him but he couldn't place it. His eyes shot open as he looked out the window for a glimpse of her.

Her eyes, they were amherst purple.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Again thank you all for ready, I hope you enjoyed it. I had to proof it myself so there are probably mistakes, I suck at proofing. Review are appreciated, I feed them to my muse --.

**Next Chapter:** Ryuichi looses something, Tatsuha's heartbreak, Cody arrives and Eiri gets closer to Chi


	17. Chapter 17

**A/U: **This chapter is not complete but TorringMay is feeling really bad that the story is on hold while she is incapacitated. The full chapter will be posted as soon as she is able.

**Disclaimer:** There is suppose to be something written here but I have no clue what, so it will have to wait till Torring gets back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuichi sat down on his bed feeling a bit of apprehension. Rio had that tone in her voice that said this conversation was going to be a serious one, and some how, despite not ever really talking about it, Shuichi knew what they would be talking about.

"Do you want to start Chi or would you like me to?"

He sighed looking down at his hands, playing with a black chipped nail polish. "You're not going to let me put this off are you?"

"Nope."

"This is about Yuki isn't it?"

"Yep," Rio watched the young man fidgeting in front of her. She knew this wasn't going to be easy for him but after meeting with Eiri earlier that day, this was a conversation that she could not put off any longer. She had been selfishly putting it off as it was, because she knew once she had it, Shuichi would be on his way back to Eiri.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything kiddo. Listen hunny, I know you still love him, it's obvious in everything you do." She held up a hand before he could start protesting, "I sat and watched you doodle his name through two hours of the flight over here, you cry his name in your sleep, and you ignore anything going on around you if he is mentioned on the radio or TV."

A slow blush had crept into his cheeks as she spoke till they burned a brilliant red. "Am I really that bad?"

"Well as long as you don't get as bad as I do when I'm away from Toby for more than a day, we are all good."

Shuichi looked up at her confused till he saw her smile. "Rio it still hurts and I don't know why."

"Ok lets start at the beginning then. I kind of know how you met, I know Seguchi poked his nose into things, but what happened after you came home from that tour?"

"Well," he sat there trying to recall exactly what had happened. "We, Yuki and I, went back to our 'normal' selves at first. He was moody grumpy and all that, ignoring me while he worked on his books, I was super hyper me. I had to start on the next album…I guess that is when stuff started to happen."

"Started?"

"Well Hiro and Suguru, they started picking at me about…everything. It seemed like no matter what I did they were mad. When I tired to talk to Yuki he ignored me."

Rio cringed as Shuichi began working the black polish off of the next nail. "Let me guess when he ignored you, you began complaining that he was ignoring you."

"Yeah, then Yuki got mad, so I left him alone. I thought maybe if I stopped talking to him…"

"And that made it worse didn't it?"

Shuichi looked into his sisters eyes. "Yeah, how did…?"

"Toby is, well was the same way. There are still times when he is like that, the jerk. Still I love him despite the fact that he can be the world's most insensitive prick."

A giggle escaped him as he listen to his sister talk about her husband. While there were some definite similarities between Toby and Yuki, there were differences as well. Yuki's drinking habits to start.

"I guess everything was kind of ok till Yuki started to drink. I mean he always drank, probably more than was good for him, but Rio," as he spoke he got more and more animated, his eyes growing larger and larger. "He got really bad. He was just smoking and drinking; he wouldn't even eat sometimes for days. Then one night, after a really bad day with Hiro and Suguru yelling at me I went home and Yuki was drunk…again."

He sighed and shook his head. Rio was pretty sure there were tears in his eyes, but he wasn't looking up at her any more and those long black bangs were cover his face.

"I yelled at him Rio. Not just a little either, I was yelling as loud as I could. I don't even remember what I was saying. I was just so mad that he was drunk and more worried about some stupid book then the fact that I was hurting and needed him."

Rio watched, waiting for him to continue. She knew there was more, Tenchi had filled her in on what he knew, but she needed to hear from Shuichi what had happened that night. "Chi?"

Wet Amherst eyes looked up at her. "Rio, I made him mad, really mad and he…he…." Sobs shuddered his thin frame as Rio sat down next to him wrapping her arms protectively around him. "I didn't think after all this time it would hurt so much," he sobbed into her shoulder.

"I wish it didn't Chi. He hit you didn't he?"

"Slapped would be more accurate. I wouldn't stop screaming at him and he slapped me." He looked up at her, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. "You know the slap wasn't even what hurt so much, it was the rejection that did."

Her fingers brushed several locks of his hair behind his ears before lifting his chin so she could see his face clearly. "What rejection?"

Shuichi took several breaths before answering. "Well he slapped me to shut me up cause he didn't want to listen, then he left. Just grabbed his laptop and left."

"Chi hunny, maybe he needed time to cool off."

"No, his lawyer called. It was after eleven and his freakin lawyer called Rio."

"Freakin, huh? You are spending too much time with us." Shuichi actually managed a weak smile. "So what did his lawyer have to say?"

"That he was turning the apartment over to my name solely and that they would have someone come over to collect the rest of Yuki's belongings."

"Why do you think he left Shuichi?" Her voice was back to that serious tone, but Shuichi wanted to laugh.

Wasn't it obvious? Yuki was sick and tired of having a whiney, annoying, hyperactive brat round. Wasn't Yuki always calling him a baka? He was nothing more that a hindrance to Yuki, always distracting him, getting in the way.

"He left because of me."

"Are you so sure of that?"

Shuichi pulled his head back up from the protection of her shoulder. "Why else would he have left?"

"Do you recall the fight Toby and I had after Cody went home?" Shuichi shook his head wondering what that little spat could have to do with his and Yuki's severally messed up relationship. "Do you recall what I did?"

He frowned at her, "We went and had dinner."

"We left the house Chi. I need to be away from Toby before I said or did something I regretted."

Shuichi chewed on his lower lip as he contemplated what his sister said. "So you think he was afraid of doing something to me?"

"Well had he 'ever' hit you before?"

"No."

"And did he seem surprised that he had hit you."

"He didn't hit me, he just slapped me." There was a note of defensiveness in Shuichi's voice that had Rio smiling internally.

"Ok then, had he ever slapped – "

"No Rio, Yuki was usually patient really. I mean typically he would just kick me out."

"So maybe he freaked over the fact that he lost his temper with you?"

"That would be stupid Rio, I was the one yelling and screaming he was just… Oh my gosh!" Shuichi clapped a hand over his mouth his eyes going wide. "Rio, oh my gosh…oh my gosh, Rio. Yuki, he thinks…but it was…Rio?"

For her part, Rio was rather proud of herself for not laughing. She was however quit certain that she had a huge grin on her face because Shuichi's look of shock was slowly fading to one of annoyance.

"Something tells me what you and Yuki need more than anything is a lessons on how to better communicate with each other. Both verbally as well as body language. Not that type of body language," she snapped after he blushed furiously.

"Rio I don't think Yuki wants me back." He worried his lower lip for a moment before adding, "I don't know that I could handle the drinking. I don't mind everything else, but Rio it scares me."

"I wouldn't worry about the drinking if I were you."

Something about Rio's voice had him narrowing his eyes as he looked at her. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Let's just say that I happen to know a certain angle paid your writer a visit to discuss his consumption of alcohol with him."

Shuichi stared up at her with the most confused expression. Partially because he did not know what she had just said and would break out his dictionary as soon as they were finished (if he remembered) and second, how would she know if an angel had visited Yuki. Did that mean it visited her too? Why didn't it just come see Shuichi then?

Rio had to chuckle as she watched her younger brother sift through the comment in complete bewilderment. "Don't worry, when the time is right you will understand. Now about Yuki Eiri himself," she waited for Shuichi to give her his full attention, "Do you want him back?"

There would have been a time when he would have immediately have jumped up and down yelling 'Yes' at the top of his lungs but now…

Rio reached under the pillow on Shuichi's bed and pulled out the picture she knew was hidden there. "Well?"

"Yes!" For some reason he couldn't keep himself from smiling.

"Then I guess we best get started."

"Started?"

"Well you don't want to make it to easy do you? Besides we have to know he is serious." More important, Rio thought, you have to know he is serious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude I am so sor…oh well hello."

Tatsuha stared up into a pair of bright green eyes that was until they started to devour him. He found himself blushing as he tried to give the individual who was now sitting on top of him a death glare. The guy only smiled, revealing a dimple on his left cheek.

"Choudai ofu touhou."

"Huh?" Several strands of the long black hair had escaped the ponytail to frame the man's face as he continued to look Tatsuha over.

"Get off me!" Tatsuha roared. The man still looked at him with a blank look despite the switch to English.

"Cody!" Suddenly the young man was hauled to his feet, a rather disgruntled look on his face as he glared at an older version of himself.

"Toby let go." A jangling filled the air as the guy tried to free his bracelet laden arm. He then turned back to Tatsuha who had managed to pick himself off the floor. "Dude I'm sorry for running into you."

Tatsuha graced him with another death glare but this Cody seemed immune to them. As a matter of fact his eyes were roving over Tatsuha's body again, a smile gracing his lips.

"Cody!" This time the yell was not one of admonishment but of happiness and excitement. A small body slammed into the dark haired man giving him a tight hug.

"Chi, dude how are you, it's been way to long, have you been having fun, keeping Toby going I hope and how is your sister, when do we start working with the band?"

Remarkable, unbelievable maybe, in comprehensible, yet the words had poured out of the guys mouth so quickly and clearly, worse was the fact that Shuichi Shindo was answering each question just as quickly. For one moment Tatsuha's temper rose as he watched his brother's lover, well former lover, hug this stranger. Then common sense kicked in, the way the American had looked him over was not that of someone who was taken, especially not someone who was dating Shuichi.

As if he had heard his thoughts, Shuichi turned around and saw Tatsuha who once again found himself on the ground as the singer hugged him around the neck squealing his name.

"Hi Shuichi, umm it's good to see you too."

Shuichi sat up a huge smile on his face, allowing Tatsuha to sit up as well. "Tatsuha it's so good to see you, how are you?"

"I'd be better if people would stop knocking me on the floor," despite his words he gave Shuichi a smile as he said it.

"Oops, sorry." Shuichi stood up offering a hand to his friend. He noticed how Cody was bouncing restlessly from foot to foot as he watched the display, making Shuichi wonder what was wrong.

"So where have you been Shuichi?" Tatsuha cocked his head to the side, sliding his hands into his pockets.

Immediately he began to squirm. Despite his and Rio's conversation last night, he wasn't sure he was ready for Yuki to know he was back. "I was with family. Umm Tats – "

"I'm not going to tell him Shu-chan." Shuichi smiled up at him gratefully. "I figure you have your reasons, and the two of you need to work those out. But Shu-chan, he has changed."

"Umm yeah?"

"Yeah, he even went back to your guys place, though I don't know why. He knew you weren't there."

Rio had said something about Yuki changing too, and he had gone back to their apartment, was that good. "So what are you doing here?"

Tatsuha saw the blatant change of subject but went with it since it led to his favorite topic. "I'm staying with my sister and Touma. I was hoping that I could get a glimpse of Sakuma-san while I was checking in."

"Oh Ryu-chan is with Lance still I think." Shuichi's face looked rather puzzled for a moment. "They have been spending a lot of time together the last two days. Anyway, he isn't here right now. I heard Seguchi-san is rather upset about it, but I would know. I'm hiding from him."

He could not help but frown. Who the hell was Lance and why the hell was his Ryuichi with him? "Wait, Seguchi-san doesn't know you're here?" A mischievous grin passed over his face. He actually knew something his brother in-law didn't?

"And if you wish to keep it like that Chi, I would advise that we make our way back to the studio." Tatsuha watched as Shuichi nodded in acceptance.

"Dude wait, where are we going and why does everyone keep talking in Japanese?" Shuichi chuckled as Toby set a glare upon his younger brother.

"Cody we are in Japan."

"But Toby I don't speak Japanese," Cody whined. Tatsuha saw why his glare had not effected the raven haired man. The look Toby gave him was worthy of Yuki Eiri, maybe even worse. "Don't look at me like that Toby, it's not my fault."

Toby rolled his eyes and grabbed Cody's arm dragging him down the hall. "For once in your life just try to be quiet."

"Why would I be quiet? Are we in trouble or something? What's going on? Chi, help me."

Tatsuha shook his head as he followed Shuichi and the bickering brothers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/U: For those that don't know, TorringMay was in a car accident a few weeks ago. She is fine but still in the hospital (and will be for a few more weeks.) While being the good older sister I am, I have lent her my laptop to type on, three of her fingers on her right hand were broken so while she is continuing to write her stories the going is a bit slow and aggravating.**

**She would like to know if anyone would be interested in doing beta reviews as both of her friends that did this for her were also in the car and recuperating.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** For the Ones You Love  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Eiri / Shuichi  
**Rating:** M / Mature

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gravitation, its characters, bands, or songs.

**Summary:** Yuki and Shuichi's lives had gone separate ways. Now Shuichi has returned to Japan to face his past while his older sister and her band help both he and Eiri find their way back to each other again. OC and of course Yuki x Shuichi

**Note:** You can all thank Catti-dono for the guilt trip given to me otherwise it would have been a while before I would have typed this for Torring. Thanks Catti for the kick where I needed it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Scrubbing the palm of his hand across his golden eyes Eiri looked over at the clock as the red number showed the time. Vaguely his sleep filled mind was wondering why his alarm clock was going off when he never set it. It took him a full minute to realize that it was the phone ringing and not his clock alerting him to get up.

As he ventured sleepily out to the kitchen he wondered why the answering machine was not picking up. His answer came was the caller hung up, only to call right back.

"Hello," he answered in a sleep filled voice.

"Eiri your up great," He cringed at the cheery voice on the other end of the phone.

"Rio it's seven in the morning, why are you calling?"

He squeezed his eyes shut as her laughter rang through the receiver. "I just need your email address."

He held the receiver away from him blinking at it several time. "You called me this early for my email address?" He knew he was raising his voice with ever word but didn't care at the moment. Then again Rio did not seem to take notice either. "Why Rio do you need it?"

"Cause I want to send you the lyrics to this song. You seemed worried about it, so I wanted your ok before I added it to the final recording list and I knew that it would be wrong if I didn't let you read through it first so I – "

"Rio!" the woman's rambling came to a halt and silence filled the air. "What song?"

"the one O called you about, you know my ballades because I wont do some sucky love song, broken hearted, cry your eyes out, been way over done – "

"Rio, you're rambling." Eiri could almost imagine the look on her face, one of shock that he would even suggest such a thing. Suddenly a thought occurred to his now waking mind, something that had been bothering him all week. "I will give you my email, but first you have to answer a question."

"Umm…ok" came the uncertain answer.

"What color are your eyes?"

There was a brief pause before laughter emitted from the phone. "That's it? Really and I thought it was something hard. With or without contacts?"

"Both," Eiri snapped getting mildly impatient with the guitarist.

"Well my contacts are brown, but I had them made special so that they have little golden flecks all through – Hey give that back." That last of her words were faded and Eiri frowned wondering why someone would have taken the phone from her.

"Hello?" Came a deeper male voice and Eiri was quit certain he was speaking with none other than Toby Cypress.

"Umm, hi this is Eiri Yu – "

"Why do you want to know the color of my wife's eyes?" was the cold reply.

After several seconds of thought Eiri figured the truth was the best answer, after all this man was not only Rio's husband but Tenchi and Takken's friend. "She reminds me of someone and I wanted to know if she were – "

Again Toby cut him off with another question. "What makes you thin you have the right to know?"

The likeness of Toby to his own personality was not lost to the blond author. From the cold harsh tone in the singer's voice to the protectiveness for those he carried for, and even his demanding demeanor, was so very like Eiri's own.

"If she is who I think she is…" His words trailed off as he recalled his first meeting with Rio. _Trust me it's for selfish reasons, _ That was what she had said.

"Listen Eiri, you meet with Kenji and I," here the singer paused making sure he had the other man's attention, "and I will provide you with the answer to your question?"

Eiri scowled now. It was one thing for him to do it with Rio over something simple, but he resented anyone else becoming a part of this. "I think I have already answered that thanks." Eiri snapped getting ready to hang up, but Toby's next words made him freeze.

"So you know where he is then?"

The silence hung in the air for several painful breaths before Eiri could get his voice to cooperate with him. "You know where he is?"

"Do you know the jazz club down the street from the studio?" Toby was not unkind or angry as he spoke just matter of fact.

"I know it," was the shocked reply.

"Meet us there at six tonight." With that the phone went dead leaving Eiri staring at it with both trepidation and hope. There was only one 'him' that the lead singer could be talking about.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cody moved his fingers across the frets on the base losing himself in the music. Though he had only been with Bad Luck a week, they had re-recorded three of their biggest hits, adding other instrumentalist, back-up singers and of course his base. He loved the music too. It was not as heavy as Anime nor was it the intense keyboard work that Nittle Grasper had to it.

Hiro and Suguru had also welcomed him with open arms, though he did catch the eye rolling over his and Chi's antics. That was nothing new to him though, not when your brother is Toby Cypress, Ice Prince himself. The other two members of Bad Luck had been open to both his and Shuichi's ideas to bring in others to help give them the feel they were after. Even the psycho manager was behaving himself, though that didn't happen till after he and Chi had had an impromptu sparing match in the middle of the recording room.

There was however one thing that did make Cody uncomfortable, and he was currently staring at the bassist as if he was demon spawned or something as repulsive. Tatsuha sat at the back of the recording studio pretending to listen to what Shuichi was telling him, while trying to cause bodily damage to Cody's person with his glare.

"Good job Cody, I think we got it that time," called one of the techs from the both, giving the dark haired man a thumbs up. Cody placed his base in its case, taking his time to lock it up, in hopes that Tatsuha would follow his usual pattern and leave. Luck however was not with him.

He sighed as he stepped out to great the rest of Bad Luck who were all reassuring him that everything had sounded great and how, if they kept up like this, the record would be done in no time. Cody smiled, in particular at Chi hoping to chase the sour tempered teenager away. And to think when he had first seen Tatsuha he had thought that the jerk was cute.

"Now what?" Cody asked, getting worried as he saw the look on all three of his band mates faces.

"Well," Shuichi smiled brilliantly, "Since you have taken on the challenge of playing base so well, we thought we would issue you another challenge. If of course you are up to it?"

"No drinking contests, Toby would have both of our heads and Rio…" a shiver ran through him as memories of the one and only time Rio found him drunk.

Shuichi grinned broadened, "No nothing that will get us in trouble. Just fun." With out further ado the group of five made their way out to the waiting van. Cody slipped into the back seat frowning when Tatsuha ended up also sitting in the back with him. Looking up he saw Shuichi giving him an odd look from the front seat before he launched into an animated discussion with Hiro about something that had happened in school.

Shuichi tried his best to get Cody and Tatsuha out from under what Rio referred to as the black cloud.

He was certain that Tatsuha was not happy over the absence of one Ryuichi from NG Studios, but he didn't have the heart to tell his friend that Ryu had been out with someone else. Especially when that someone else might as well be family, though he wasn't sure exactly what Lance was to him. But Lance made Ryuichi happy and that was enough for him.

Cody however seemed to be a puzzle. At first Shuichi though maybe it was due to everyone speaking a language he didn't understand. Peg had resolved that, finding a group of techs that all spoke English as well and who were more than happy to pull one over on their up tight boss, by helping Bad Luck record with out the presidents knowledge. This however did not lift the happy go care free Cody and Shuichi was starting to get concerned.

That was why he had gotten together with Hiro and Suguru and decided a trip to their favorite arcade was in need. After all, Cody claimed to be just as good at Shuichi's beloved dancing game. He was hoping a friendly competition might draw one if not both of the cranky men out from under their clouds, or at least act as an umbrella for a few hours.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Eiri draped his long wool jacket over his arm as he scanned the crowed looking for the two members of Anime, trying not to get his hopes up. He found it a bit ironic that he could be so at easy with Tenchi and Takken, but he was so uptight about this meeting with the other two men of the band.

Icy green eyes met his own golden ones as Toby nodded towards him in acknowledgment. While the singers look was not hostile, it was not friendly either. Kenji though wore a gentle smile as he gestured for Eiri to join them.

Kenji held out his hand and made introductions n what Eiri would have considered a typical American fashion, though he did notice the way both men watched his reaction closely. He felt as if he were trying to pass a test, and mayhap with what Toby had spoken earlier, that was exactly what was taking place. A test. If it was for Shuishi's safety, in body, mind or heart, he was willing to go through with it.

"If you will excuse me for being blunt," Toby glanced at Kenji a if asking permission before continuing, "Why did you leave that night?"

Eiri's eyes grew wide as his gaze shifted back and forth between the two men. Taking the time to collect his thoughts he drug a hand through his hair wishing desperately that he had taken the chance to order a drink before sitting down.

"Why do you want to know," he posed the question to Toby but it was Kenji who answered.

"Yuki-san, it is my understanding that you have a younger brother do you not?" Eiri nodded confirming this. "As his older brother, if you found out that there was the possibility of someone possibly causing him harm, would you not question them as well?"

"Of course I would, but what does that have to do with anything?" was Eiri's crisp hard reply.

Toby and Kenji passed a look between them before Toby spoke. "I am certain that you are aware that Rio is related to someone you care about." Again Eiri only nodded his confirmation. "Are you aware of how they are related?"

"I figured they were cousins. Though as much as Shuichi likes to talk about his family, I was a bit surprised that he never mentioned her."

"He did know." Toby watched the blond for a moment, but Eiri only returned his gaze. "Shuichi is Rio's little brother. They are half siblings."

Though the comment should not have surprised him, he could not help but let his jaw drop slightly. His jaw snapped shut as realization hit him. Toby's cold demeanor suddenly made since, he was acting the part of protective big brother. The seriousness of the situation began to weigh heavily on him as he realized what implications this meant.

For one brief moment he was filled with betrayal. He couldn't help for that one moment to think that Tenchi and Takken had only helped him because Shuichi was Rio's brother. Before the thought could fester two revelations came to him. The first was the simple fact that what ever had brought his friends to his door that night, they had proven their friendship already. The second was enough to send his heart pounding and leave him breathless. If they had come to Eiri because of Shuichi that meant Shuichi still had filling for him.

"Yuki-san," Kenji said drawing his attention back to the two men sitting with him. "Why did you leave that night?"

"I…I hit him. He deserves better than that."

"Eiri we know there is more to it," Toby said his voice having lost the cold tone. "Shuichi already told us you slapped him because he lost it."

"He told you what happen that night?" He knew he was not handling this well, but there was just too much being revealed all at once. "I didn't know what else to do. He kept yelling and screaming, I just wanted him to stop."

Toby's green eyes squinted as he stared into Eiri's "Who are you reminding yourself of? Don't shake your head at me either." Toby actually cracked a smile as Eiri stopped himself from doing just that. "I know what it's like to be afraid that you are turning into someone you despise, especially when that someone was important to you."

Kenji caught the servers attention pausing to order them all coffee before letting Toby finish. Knowing how hard this was for Toby he could only imagine what it was like for Eiri. All three waited for the hot beverage to arrive. Eiri gladly picked up his cup holding it up to blow on it. He realized it was a stalling tactic but this was a subject he did not wish to broach with himself, much less anyone else.

"Did Tenchi and Takken tell you I lived in New York when I was younger?" he finally asked.

Toby shook his head, "No they didn't. You have to understand, if they felt you were telling them something in confidence it stays there."

Watching who he now realized was Shuichi' brother in-law, Eiri ran a finger around the edge of his cup contemplating how to explain the situation without it coming out wrong. "I was sixteen when I moved to New York. I was what I concerned very carefree and naive. It made me easy prey for my tutor at the time. At sixteen I figured I was in love, now though I honestly don't know. I defiantly had feelings for him, but they are not anything like what I feel for Shuichi."

"If you don't mind my asking" was Kenji polite interruption, "How do they feel different?"

"Oh no shrink mode," was Toby's immediate comment, earning him a glare from his band mate.

Eiri actually chuckled though, his own 'shrink' had asked him that very question, though now his response was much more important. "With Yuki, my Sensei, I felt like for the first time someone was willing to look past what was different about me. When ever he got angry or upset, I always figured I had done something wrong. It took Tenchi and Takken to show me what really was happening." Eiri shook his head ruefully, "Amazing after all these years, I still could not see what had happened till someone else forced me to."

"No offence Eiri, but it sounds like your tutor was taking advantage of you."

"I think now I know that, but at the time I think that's what I wanted, someone who cared and showed it." He sighed and took several sips of his coffee before continuing. "Sensei was giving me the attention I wanted, I just didn't realize till latter the cost of that. Then there is Shuichi." A fond smile graced his lips as he stared down into his cup. "The brat managed to worm his way into my life no matter what I tried to do to stop him, and it wasn't till after he left that I realized what he meant to me. I think perhaps he is the first person who has ever cared about me for who I am."

"Which brings us back to the original question, why did you leave that night?"

"So I didn't do to him what Sensei did to me." He set his coffee cup down and for the first time was sorry that he had quit smoking, though he knew his friends were right. He had used cigarettes as something to hide behind. "I was becoming frustrated, so I started drinking more to escape it, that just made things worse. The more aggravated I got, the more I realized who I was acting like and I found myself drinking even more. Then that night Shu won't stop screaming and I slapped him, it was to much. I couldn't put him in that kind of danger."

"Why the suicide attempts then?" Toby asked.

Eiri drug his hand through his hair wishing this weren't making him feel so emotionally raw. "Because the little baka was the best thing that had happened in my wretched excuse for a life. Up until Tenchi and Takken showed up, I so no hope. I figured Shuichi was safer away from me, but I couldn't live without him. I figured I would resolve the problem by getting rid of the cause."

Toby was shacking his head a smile playing at his lips. "You both are idiots, you know that right? He had the same idea, leave and never come back so he would not cause you any more trouble."

"And the real problem," Kenji interjected, "Is that you two want talk to each other. You guys have got to figure out ho to express your feelings to one another…verbally"

The last comment had a golden eyebrow arching and Toby actually snickering. "So are you going to tell me where he is?"

He was answered with two mischievous grins.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Thank you all for reading. Any spelling / punctuation errors are the fault of SorringMay. I am sorry it took me so long to get another chapter up and I am going to have to rely on Sorring to type the final two chapters as I still can not type well Torring **

**All reviews will be answered by Torring so don't be surprised if her typing is jacked up (will see about who's fault spelling errors are). I will work with her to get the last chapters up so I can steal her away to my story again (mahahahaha) Sorring  
**


End file.
